


Titibok at Tatakbo

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, CEO, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, cliche?, many movie references
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: Kapag naramdaman mo ang pagtibok ng puso mo, anong gagawin mo? Hahayaan mo ba itong tumibok kahit pa alam mo kung gaano karami ang consequences nito at ang risks na maaaring mangyari sa buhay mo? O mas pipiliin mo ang tumakbo?





	1. Titingin, Mapapansin, at Maiilang

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ngayon pa lang, sasasabihin ko na na thank you very much if you're going to give this story a chance. you'll probably see a lot of loopholes here and there, errors that i wish i've seen, but i still hope you'll enjoy it hehehe point it out if you want, i don't mind din. mapapansin niyo rin siguro nagbago ang way ng writing at some point haha ok kasalanan ko na yun at ang pagiging makakalimutin ko hmpf baka maconfuse kayo, mabored, or biglang mamadalian at some point, kasi ako rin ganun nafeel ko chos haha pero masaya ako na natapos ko ito kahit nahirapan ako sa characters nila. hindi man ako masyado maalam pagdating sa business and lahat ng included dun, at least i tried, diba? :>
> 
> salamat sa lahat--sa mods, sa readers, sa prompter (sorry na rin huhu lumayo na ata ako sa prompt i'm so sorry sobra as in T_T). :) enjoy!

Hindi alam ng puso kung paano nagising

'Di din naman ako handa nang bigla kang dumating

Alam mo ba, alam mo ba teka, 

‘Di ko muna aaminin.

(Sabu (2018), Tulog Na)

Nakakastress.

Being 18 is hard. Well, at least, for him. Sa situation niya.

Kung pressured na siya noon, mas pa ngayon.

Pressured ng mga magulang to stay at the top, kailangan focused sa future niya, take tutors here and there despite already acing many things, learn the ins and outs of their company and immerse himself in such environment para masanay daw. Sobrang nakakapagod. Parang hindi makahinga. 

He doesn’t even know why he has to learn all these things. Bata pa lang naman siya, 18 nga eh. Recently lang naging of legal age, pero parang ang mga bagay na gustong ipahandle sa kanya ay hindi pa dapat para sa kanya. Hindi pa ang tamang oras.

He gets it. It’s for his future, for the future of their company. He respects that. He likes their company. It’s where he sees himself in the future. Kaya nga hands on siya at nagpupursigi. 

He just needs to _breathe._ Live life like an 18 year old.

Kaya walang makakasisi sa kanya, kung ito siya ngayon, may hawak na yosi sa pagitan ng mga daliri niya habang free cut pa nila. Nasa likod lang siya ng building nila kaya he doubts na malelate siya. Aware siya na bawal sa loob ng campus, pero wala namang prof o student na dumadaan doon sa area niya, lalo na at class hours. Patay na oras. 

Hindi naman niya ito ginagawa araw-araw. Sa mga panahon lang na sobra ang stress niya. He doesn’t recommend doing it, but here he is, trying to lessen the burden he’s feeling. 

Nakaupo lang siya sa may cemented area sa gilid, nakasandal sa may pader, at nakatingin lang sa langit, ineenjoy ang tahimik na lugar at ang haplos ng hangin na tumatama sa kanyang pisngi. He puffs out smoke and inhales it. Napapikit na lang siya, sanay na sa amoy at sa kung ano ang kaya nitong iparamdam sa kanya. 

Malalim lang ang iniisip. Ganyan naman lagi sa tuwing may hawak na siyang yosi. Lahat ng bagay na kailangan niyang isipin, iniisip niya na, tapos sa bawat buga ng usok, parang ‘yun na rin ang paraan para mawala sa sistema niya ang lahat ng nagpapahirap sa kanya, ang lahat ng iniisip niya.

Puro problema sa pamilya, sa kumpanya na hindi pa naman niya dapat pinoproblema, sa mga kumpetensya na mayroon sa kumpanya nila at sa iba pang kumpanya na pareho ang ginagawa nila, sa buhay niya. 

Ang hirap huminga.

He wants to do things in his own pace. Kaya madalas, kahit maraming pinapagawa sa kanya, siya na ang nagseset ng oras, siya ang nagdedecide kung kailan at paano. Ito lang ang tanging paraan na iniisip niya na mayroon pa siyang kalayaan sa buhay. Wala naman nagagawa ang magulang niya, dahil kahit ganun ang setup ay nagagawa niya pa rin ang mga gusto ng magulang niya na makamit niya.

Itong pagyoyosi ang kasama sa mga bagay na hindi niya sinasabi sa kahit na kanino. Parang isa lang ‘to sa mga bagay na nagpaparamdam sa kanya na may sarili pa siyang buhay. Na he’s still a person who’s not trapped sa lahat ng expectations sa kanya, that he’s still capable of making his own decisions in his life without his parents interfering at everything.

Napabuntonghininga na lang siya.

Napatingin siya sa orasan niya at nakita niyang ten minutes na lang bago mag-start ang sunod na klase niya. Malamang ay nagbabalikan na rin ang mga kaklase niya galing sa mga sarili nilang tambayan sa labas ng school.

Kinapa niya ang bulsa niya at kumuha ng bubble gum, binuksan ito bago pinatay ang sigarilyo niya, binalot sa may wrapper ng bubble gum, at tinapon sa basurahan. Nginunguya niya lang ang bubble gum habang hinahanap kung saan niya usually tinatago ang isang pack ng sigarilyo niya. Hindi niya pwede ilagay sa bag niya dahil baka may makakita at i-report. Marami pa naman ang sarado ang isip sa klase nila at talagang hahanap ng paraan para mapahamak ang isa. 

Nang mahanap ay agad niya ito nilagay at tumayo na, pinapagpag ang likod, in case na madumi. Kumuha ulit siya ng panibagong candy mula sa bulsa niya, para sana gamitin niya para matapon ang bubble gum niya, bukod pa sa para mawala ang amoy ng sigarilyo sa bibig niya. 

Akala niya mint na candy ang nakuha niya, pero napatigil siya saglit sa kung ano ang nakuha niya.

Pochi pala.

Kinakain niya lang naman ‘yun sa tuwing inaantok siya sa klase. Para lang may manguya, pero napakibit-balikat na lang siya, iniisip na pwede naman siya kumuha ng panibagong candy para mawala ang amoy sa kanya. Gagamitin niya na lang ‘yung wrapper nung Pochi para matapon ang bubble gum niya.

Bubuksan niya na sana ito nang may marinig siyang ingay malapit lang sa kanya.

Saglit siyang kinabahan dahil paano na lang kung may nakahuli sa kanya at kanina pa siyang nakita na naninigarilyo sa campus nila? Hindi siya pwedeng mareport dahil panigurado ay babantayan siya.

Sinundan niya kung saan nanggaling ang ingay. Dahan-dahan, in case na isa pala ito sa mga professor niya.

May naaaninag siya sa may gazebo, malapit lang sa pwesto niya kanina. Nilapitan niya ito, tinitignan kung pamilyar ba siya sa kanya. Kung professor ba o kung ano man. Baka mamaya pala, ‘yun na pala ‘yung pinag-uusapan ng mga tao na multo na nagpapalibot-libot sa school nila.

Kaya dahan-dahan lang siyang naglakad papunta roon, nakayukom ang kamao, at tahimik.

Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang makita niyang kapwa estudyante niya lang pala. Nakatalikod sa kung nasaan siya kanina, so inisip niya na baka hindi rin naman siya nakita sa may pwesto niya kanina. Tago rin naman. 

Aalis na sana siya nang marinig niya ang hikbi mula sa kanya. Inisip niya pa kung tama bang lapitan siya, lalo na at hindi naman niya kilala at malapit na magsimula ang klase niya.

Kaso… narinig niya ulit ang paghikbi niya. 

Napabuntonghininga siya.

Hindi niya magawang mambaliwala.

Nakikita niya kasi ang sarili niya sa kanya a few years ago, noong sobra-sobra ang pressure na nasa kanya, noong nakakaoverwhelm na, at kailangan niya lang talaga mailet out ang frustration na nararamdaman niya. That time, gusto niya ng kausap, ng makakasama lang saglit, pero wala, dahil kakasimula pa lang naman ‘nun. Wala pa siyang kaibigan.

Inisip niya na baka ganun din ang kailangan ng taong nasa harap niya.

Alam naman niya na may mga taong gustong mapag-isa. And if the person asks him to leave, he’ll respect that.

Pero he thinks, it’s okay to try to approach the person. 

Pumunta siya sa may harap niya. Nanatiling nakayuko ang lalaki at nakatakip ang mga kamay sa mukha. Inisip niya kung paano niya ba dapat kukunin ang atensyon niya, dahil pakiramdam niya ang weird kung bigla niya na lang siyang kakalabitin or tatapikin. 

Napayuko siya at napatingin sa kamay niya, sa Pochi na hawak niya, at napangiti.

“Pochi?”

Pagkasabi niya ‘nun ay agad na napatingin sa kanya ang lalaki.

Napatigil siya saglit at napatitig sa mukha ng lalaki.

Oh no. Sa lahat ng tao na pwede niyang makita rito…

_He knows who he is._

Of course he does. 

Anak siya sa isa sa mga kakumpentensya ng business nila. Paano niya nakilala? May mga araw na shinishit ng magulang niya ang pamilya nila at ang kumpanya nila. May competition kasi. Naglalaban for the top spot at parehong patuloy na naga-advance at develop habang nagiimprove ang teknolohiya. 

Parang buong pamilya ata nila, kilala niya na, hindi lang by name, kundi pati na rin by face (kasi nakikita nila minsan ang pamilya ng lalaki sa newspaper nila, katabi lang ng picture ng pamilya nila), dahil pinagbabawalan siya ng mga magulang niya na makisalamuha sa mga kakumpetensya nila. Dahil kailangan daw iparamdam ang superiority, at kailangan ipakita kung sino ang mas mataas. 

Malamang alam din ng lalaki kung sino siya at malamang ay binalaan na rin siya, kaya hindi malabong hindi niya tatanggapin ang inalok niyang candy.

Pero nabigla siya nang tinanggap ito ng lalaki at tipid na ngumiti sa kanya. “Thanks.” 

He should feel regret dahil sa pag-approach niya. He should feel guilty, pero strangely, hindi ‘yun ang nararamdaman niya. 

He feels… comfortable.

Probably because of the way the person smiled at him, or dahil na rin siguro sa sitwasyon na kinaroroonan nila, kung saan ang isa sa kanila ay umiiyak. 

It’s like… they’re on a truce. Or at least, para lang sa kanya.

Umupo siya sa tabi niya at bahagya naman umusog ang lalaki para mabigyan siya ng mas malaking space. Tahimik lang silang dalawa, at ang tanging ingay lang na naririnig ay ang pagbukas ng candy at ang paminsan-minsang paghikbi ng katabi niya. 

“You know,” pagbabasag ng katabi niya sa katahimikan. “Usually, sa mga nakikita ko, mint or bubble gum ang kinakain nila after yosi, pero ikaw…”

Natigilan siya. _Shit. Nakita niya ba? _Hindi niya pwede makita, lalo na at baka isa pala siya sa mga taong nagsusumbong para makuha ang posisyon na kinaroroonan niya sa department nila. Same pa naman sila ng kursong kinuha.

He tries to play it cool and deny it, laughing nervously. “Hindi naman ako nag-yosi.”

The guy hums. “Amoy na amoy, though… dumikit na ata ‘yung amoy sa damit mo.”

Umiling siya, sinusubukan pa rin mag-rason. “Kagagaling ko lang sa labas. Maraming naninigarilyo sa may tinambayan namin ng barkada ko.”

Kita niyang amused na nakatingin sa kanya ang lalaki, nakangisi pa. 

“I literally saw you smoking kanina lang ‘nung umupo ako rito.”

‘Dun na siya natahimik. Magsisinungaling pa ba siya kung nahuli na siya mismo sa akto?

Napabuntonghininga siya. Mukhang masyado malalim ang iniisip niya kanina at masyadong malayo ang tingin, kung umabot pa sa puntong hindi niya na naramdaman ang nakapaligid sa kanya. 

“Please don’t report me,” bulong niya at napayuko. “Like, I know there’s an ongoing family feud between our families, and you might see me as a competition, but don’t report me. Kahit this time lang.”

Natawa naman ang katabi niya kaya napatingin siya. Parang kanina lang ay umiiyak siya, pero ngayon, kung makatawa, parang walang bahid ng kalungkutan kanina.

“Why would I report you?”

“Ewan. Para pabagsakin ako at para ikaw na ang nasa posisyon ko?”

“That’s stupid,” sagot niya at umiling pa. “I won’t stoop that low.”

“Well, I can’t help thinking that way, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” sagot sa kanya at binigyan siya ng isang ngiti. Natahimik sila saglit bago ulit nagsalita ang katabi niya. “Okay ka lang ba?”

Natawa siya at parang hindi pa makapaniwala sa narinig niya. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? Ikaw ‘yung umiiyak kanina.”

Napakibit-balikat ang kasama niya. “Hindi lang kinaya ‘yung stress at pressure. Kinailangan ilabas, pero I’m okay now.”

“Well, ganyan lang din naman akin. So… naghanap ng other way kasi nakakasawa na ‘yung iyak.”

Tumango naman ang katabi niya at natahimik sila ulit. 

Strangely, he doesn’t feel threatened with the guy’s presence. Wala ‘yung sinasabi ng magulang niya na beware of the likes of him. Ang comfortable nga lang eh. Ang gaan sa pakiramdam, lalo na nung tumigil siya sa pag-iyak at tumawa lang sila. Siguro dahil pareho lang sila ng nararanasan at pareho lang mabigat ang karga, kaya madaling pakisamahan.

There’s just something… intriguing with the guy. Hindi siya sigurado sa kung saan. Sa ngiti ba niya, sa kislap ng mga mata, sa mga tawa niya, o sa kung sino ang tunay na siya.

Sadyang pakiramdam niya lang, there’s more to him than what others had been telling him.

The guy clears his throat before throwing him a glance. “For the record, I don’t really care about those feuds. I live my own life and choose who I’ll keep or not. So don’t worry about me trying to sabotage whatever shit is going on between our families. That’s their problem, not mine.”

Napangiti siya sa sinabi niya. He’s just really… admirable. Hindi lahat ganyan mag-isip, example na ‘dun ang pamilya niya. 

“That’s great to hear,” sagot niya.

“Thank you, by the way. Pinagaan mo loob ko,” sabi ng katabi niya at binigyan siya ng isang ngiti. 

Hindi niya maiwasan na mapatitig sa ngiti niya. Sobrang genuine at nakakakalma. Bihira na lang ang makatanggap ng ganyan. Ni hindi niya inexpect na sa kanya pa niya matatanggap ang ganyang ngiti.

Napangiti siya pabalik. Hindi peke, napipilitan, o kung ano pa. Sadyang ang contagious lang ng ngiting binigay niya.

“Hey, I like the comfort that you bring and I really appreciate it. I really do,” sabi ng katabi niya at napatingin siya sa kanya, napatigil dahil ang cute niyang tignan na nakatilt ang ulo sa may side na parang bata. “Pero wala ka bang klase?”

Agad siyang napatingin sa relo niya at napatayo agad, nagpapanic. Nag-start na ang klase nila 10 minutes ago.

“Shit! Hindi ko napansin!” _Ikaw kasi, eh. _

Napatingin siya sa kaninang katabi niya at nakita niyang nakatingala ito sa kanya, may maliit na ngiti sa mukha niya. Naalala na naman niya kanina, noong mag-isa ang lalaki at umiiyak. Inisip niya baka ganun na naman kapag iniwan niya siya mag-isa, kaya ang ginawa niya, may kinuha ulit siya sa may bulsa niya, mga candy, at kumuha ng dalawa para sa kanya (dahil hindi niya pa naitatapon ‘yung bubble gum niya at hindi pa gaano na nawawala ang amoy ng sigarilyo sa kanya), at inabot ang iba pang natitira, na surprisingly, ay halos puro Pochi.

“Oh, ayan. Sa’yo na. ‘Wag ka na iiyak, ah,” sabi niya na parang bata ang kausap niya at kinuha ang kamay ng lalaki at pwersang inilagay ang mga candy sa palad niya. “See you around!”

Nagmamadali niyang sinabi at tinalikuran na ang lalaki, pero bago pa siya umikot at pumasok sa building niya, napatingin ulit siya sa lalaki at nakita ang ngiti niya habang nakatingin sa mga candy sa palad niya.

Nakangiti siyang tumalikod at bumalik sa building nila.

Hindi niya na nakita ang ngiting ibinigay ng lalaki sa kanya nung saktong tumalikod na siya at nagmamadaling bumalik sa room nila.

_See you around, indeed._


	2. Part One

Sapat na sakin ang ganito

Ang pagmasdan ka sa malayo

Kapag kinausap

Walang masagot

Hininga'y lagot

(Shirebound and Busking (2015), Waltz of Four Left Feet)

“Alis na dyan.”

Napabuntonghininga siya, ramdam ang pagtusok ng kasama niya sa likuran niya gamit ang paa niya, pero hindi niya pa rin ito pinansin. Patuloy lang siya sa pagkalikot ng cellphone niya, nagpapabalik-balik sa mga conversation sa mga kakilala niya sa press bago mabilis na pumindot ng kung anong application sa cellphone niya. 

Mobile Legends ang napindot niya.

_Better than nothing, _naisip niya. 

“It’s been a long day. Ayaw kitang makausap, kaya god, please, stop being insufferable. Gusto ko na magpahinga. Wala akong oras sa pagiging childish mo.”

_Wow, walang oras pero nagagawang makagawa ng gulo sa isang bar. Paano nangyari ‘yun? _Naisip niya ulit, pero hindi pa rin siya nagsalita at nagpanggap na lang na kinakalikot ang cellphone niya, na parang naglalaro lang.

Tinutusok-tusok pa rin siya nito gamit ang paa niya habang siya nanatiling nakatalikod lang habang nakapout na nakatingin sa screen ng cellphone niya.

_Ano? Ganun lang? Hindi man lang lalambingin, ganon?_

Natawa na lang siya sa isip niya. _As if naman. Ni ayaw nga niyan na humihinga kayo sa iisang lugar._

Hindi pa rin siya tumitigil sa pagtusok.

“Ano ba? Papansin ka. Nag-ML ako. ‘Wag kang magulo,” irita niyang sinabi nang hindi pa rin talaga nagpapatinag ang tumutusok sa likuran niya, kahit ang totoo ay nakatitig lang siya sa screen niya at kung ano-ano ang pinipindot.

“ML?”

“Mobile Legends,” walang buhay niyang sagot.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” rinig niyang bulong nito. “Baekhyun, please. Umalis ka na dyan.”

Hindi niya pa rin pinansin. Bumubulong pa siya ng kung ano-ano para lang inisin siya.

Ang childish, ‘no? Pero mainit talaga ang ulo niya ngayon at hindi niya na lang mapigilan.

Pero it seems like kahit ang kasama niya ay mainit din ang ulo.

“Ano ba ‘to? Tangina! Pati ba naman sa ganito, kailangan may iba pa rin nagdedesisyon para sa akin? Sa lahat ng bagay na lang, pati sa pagtulog? Hindi ka pa nahiya, edi sana kung kailan na rin ako hihinga, diba?”

Ayun lang. ‘Dun siya napatigil sa pag-iinarte niya. 

Natahimik siya, pero hindi pa rin gumagalaw mula sa pwesto niya. 

Kasi alam niyang may susunod pa.

Malamang alam niya na. Sanay na siya eh. Isang taon na rin.

Pero hindi naman ibigsabihin ‘nun, sanay na siya sa sakit ng mga salita niya.

Sa mga salita na binibitawan ng sarili niyang asawa, si Chanyeol.

“Ito na lang hinihingi ko, pinagkakait mo pa? Higaan lang, Baekhyun. Tulog lang! Parang araw-araw na lang ganito, gusto mo pinag-aawayan mga ganitong bagay, kahit naman pinag-usapan na natin ang arrangement na ‘to. Ano bang gusto mong mangyari? Ikaw na lang lagi masunod? Tangina. Sana nag-draft ka na rin ng kontrata para rito, ‘tas pilitin mo na rin ako mag-sign, kasi apparently, I’m not capable of making decisions of my own!”

_Funny. _Dahil nagsimula lang naman si Baekhyun sa pag-rile up sa kanya nung nagsawa na siya sa silent treatment na binibigay niya. Nagsawa siya na sa tuwing kaharap ang mga pamilya nila, ang sweet pa nila at kung makapag-usap, parang araw-araw na ginagawa, pero kapag wala na sa paningin ng iba, para na lang siyang multo na dinadaan-daanan.

Kaya ayun, childish man, pero kung sa ganitong paraan niya siya makakausap, then so be it. Siya rin naman parang bata kung makaasta. 

Tinaob niya ang cellphone niya at nilapag sa higaan, ignoring how it vibrated, signalling na may panibago siyang text na natanggap, malamang galing sa kaibigan niya na tinutulungan siya sa pag-clear ng searches.

Nanatili siyang tahimik sa pwesto niya.

Hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol.

“It’s been a fucking long day. I don’t know why the heck you are acting so petty, pero I don’t have the fucking time to deal with it. Nakakasawa. Gagawa ng agreement na ako ang gagamit ng room na ‘to at ikaw sa guest room, pero ikaw din naman mismo ang nagbebreak sa mga sarili mong kagaguhan! Kulang na lang kainin mo na lahat ng salita mo, eh. Kaso, matagal mo na nga pala ‘yun ginagawa ‘no? Wala ka naman isang salita. Anong klaseng—“

“Wow, ah! Look who’s talking! Puro ka contract, arrangement, blah blah! As if naman sumusunod ka sa nakalagay ‘dun. Pero narinig mo ba ako nag-reklamo? Ha? Tulad ng pinaggagawa mo araw-araw? Sorry kung naiinis ako dahil apektado na ‘yung sarili naming kumpanya dahil sa sarili mong pagpapabaya.”

Napaupo si Baekhyun at binigyan siya ng masamang tingin, kaya napatigil sa pagsalita si Chanyeol. Napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol at tumawa na parang hindi pa makapaniwala sa narinig niya.

“Ah, so tungkol na sa akin ‘to?” 

“It’s _always _about you, Chanyeol!” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “You, pati na ‘yang pagiging pabaya mo! Kung umasta, parang walang responsibilidad sa buhay! Like, okay, I get it, you don’t care about many things, right. I respect that, pero tangina, Chanyeol, CEO ka, pero kung umasta, parang college student? Ano? Napag-iwanan lang? Paalala ko lang sa’yo, ah. ‘Yang contract na sinasabi mo, itong _arranged marriage _na ‘to, pareho lang tayong pumirma. Pareho lang tayo dapat may ginagawang part, pero may ginagawa ka ba!? Wala! Ako lang naman nagbibigay ng effort sa arrangement na ‘to!”

Chanyeol gives him a hollow laugh.

Baekhyun purses his lips and prepares himself of what’s about to come.

“Why would I give effort to something that I never wanted in the first place?” tanong niya habang matalim ang tingin kay Baekhyun.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang unti-unting pagsira ng puso niya. Unti-unti nang sumisikip ang dibdib niya. Nagsisimula na ang kirot, pero hindi niya ito pinahalata. Hindi naman dapat makita.

_Akala ko ba sanay ka na?_

“Baekhyun, kung makapagsalita ka, parang naman kusa akong nag-agree sa kasal na ‘to. _Everyone _forced me into it. _You _forced me. So you can’t expect me to give effort and do my part to something so ridiculous. Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa ganitong buhay? Kasi ako, oo. Hindi pa nagsisimula, sawa na ako.”

_Akala ko ba wala na lang lahat ng sinasabi niya?_

“Kung nakakalimutan mo, pumayag lang ako rito para maging CEO ng sarili naming kumpanya. Kasi ‘yun naman ang gusto ko noon pa, diba? Alam mo ‘yan. Ginamit ko lang naman ‘tong setup natin for _my _benefit. Ito ang condition na binigay, diba? Ikaw ang pinakanakakaalam niyan. Ikaw ang unang pumirma nang walang kahit anong pag-aalinlangan, ni hindi mo man lang ako binigyan ng pagkakataon na madigest lahat. Pirma lang, and I’m suddenly tied up to something, to _someone,_ that I didn’t want to have in my life. So don’t say shit as if required ako na mag-act as a loving husband to you when no one is even looking. Wala naman sa usapan natin ‘yun, diba? I don’t _have _to love you. I don’t even think I feel anything for you ever since this whole situation started.”

He knows that. Too well, actually. Hindi naman niya kailangan ipamukha sa kanya kasi he’s painfully aware of the reality that he’s in.

Of the reality that the person he loves doesn’t love him back.

Kinakain na naman siya ng guilt niya.

Siya nga naman ang may kasalanan.

Siya rin naman ang sumira sa relasyon nila noon, sa pagkakaibigan nila. Isang sign lang, wala na.

But he knows what he signed up for. Kailangan niya ‘yun panindigan kahit masakit na.

Even if Chanyeol’s doing a lot of things just for him to end this, he… can’t. He just can’t.

“I—“ napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagsalita, napayuko, at napalunok, ngayon ay mahina na ang boses, malungkot. “I-I’m not… I’m not asking you to love me, Chanyeol. I’m just saying that since you’re now the CEO of your company, you should, at least, do your part as the CEO. I’m pretty sure na nasa contract naman natin na may partnership ang pareho nating company, that we both have to benefit from this arrangement.”

Ramdam niya ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pero nanatili lang siyang nakayuko, malalim ang bawat hingang ginagawa, at ramdam na ang pagod mula sa kanya.

“I’m not forcing you to love me. Hindi ko naman sinabi na that’s what I’m giving in this relationship. I’ve never declared that,” sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo na mula sa pwesto niya sa kama ni Chanyeol. Tumingin siya sa asawa niya at ngumiti. “I’m just saying that you should act as the CEO of your company and go to the meetings dahil wala nang usad sa first product natin dahil walang update sa part niyo. I’m sorry for telling it in a… childish way. ‘Di ko lang napigilan, since this is business that we’re talking about. It’s _always _about business, diba?”

Page-explain niya. Naglakad na siya papunta sa may pinto at tinalikuran na si Chanyeol. Hindi umiimik ang asawa niya pero ramdam niya ang titig niya sa likod niya.

“I just hope the party that you went to was more important than the meeting that _your _company scheduled today,” bulong niya, pero alam niyang rinig ito ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya siya hinintay na magsalita pa at lumabas na ng kwarto. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

“You know, if this was an action movie at ganyan ang itsura mo, tipong nakatingin sa labas ng bintana habang may hawak na baso at umiinom ng kung anong alcoholic drink, malamang patay ka na dahil may somewhere from that area sa tapat na building ang bumabaril dito mysteriously. Or baka nagtatawag ka ng security habang nandyan ka sa lapag, nagpapanic, shaking, with uncharacteristically wide eyes, while looking at your big ass window. Pero kung nasa isang romcom movie ka, pwedeng ‘yung naglilinis ng bintana mo ay ang love of your life. Pero here you are, in the usual cliché na may gusto sa taong hindi ka naman gusto. So disappointing. Sana iba. Ayaw mo ng musical?”

Natatawa siyang humarap sa nagsalita at nakita niya siyang bored na nakatayo sa may harap ng desk niya, may hawak na puting folder at tablet. Nakasuot siya ng puting dress shirt at black na slacks, like the usual get up for Mondays. He expects to see him in Blue by tomorrow, if that’s the case.

Puti tuwing MWF at Blue kapag TTh. On special occasions, nagkakaroon siya ng necktie. Ang consistent.

“Minsan, ‘yung damit mo ang nagpapaalala sa akin kung anong araw na ngayon,” natatawa niyang sambit, hindi pinansin ang sinabi niya kanina, sabay dahan-dahan na nilapag ang baso na hawak niya at umupo sa swivel chair. “So, Kyungsoo, what brings you here?”

“Besides reminding you of your painful reality? Hm. I’m actually here to do my job, which I surprisingly still have,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, sarcastic na ngumiti, at inabot ang folder sa kanya. “This needs to be signed today. Like… right now sana para wala na akong gagawin mamaya.”

“Grabe ka mag-request. Sino bang boss sa ating dalawa?”

“Ikaw, duh?” sagot ni Kyungsoo na may kasabay pang pag-irap. “Tawag nga nila sa’yo rito Boss B, diba? B as in _bwisit._”

Baekhyun fights the urge to laugh at what he said. Alam naman niyang hindi totoo. Sadyang comfortable lang ang mga employees sa kanya and at the same time ay may respeto pa rin. Kahit si Kyungsoo, ganun. Pang-asar lang sa kanya ‘yan ng kaibigan niya.

Still, that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from letting out a fake and dramatic gasp na may kasama pang paghawak sa dibdib na parang gulat na gulat.

“Ang sakit mo talaga magsalita. Kung hindi lang maganda performance mo at pasok ang qualifications mo, at kung hindi lang kita best friend ay baka pinatalsik na kita rito.”

“Ah, so dapat ba thankful ako?”

“Pwede na rin, lalo na kapag nalaman mong ililibre kita mamaya dahil friendsary natin.”

“Kadiri ka. Anong friendsary? Uso pa ba ‘yon? Ilang taon ka na, gumaganyan ka pa.”

Baekhyun pouts while handing the folder to Kyungsoo. “Ayaw mo lang ako makasama. Dinner lang, eh. May kukwento ako sa’yo.”

Nagbago ang expression ni Kyungsoo at ramdam niyang importante dapat ang ikukwento ng kaibigan niya. Binigyan niya siya ng isang maliit at malungkot na ngiti.

“Sorry, Boss B. It’s not that I don’t want to. Pero alam naman natin na busy day mo today, since you have to check the quality of the products that they made. Plus, pumunta rin ako rito para ipaalala sa’yo na may meeting ka later ng 7 PM at _Heaven Knows. _VIP Section.”

Gulat na tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at tinignan ang sarili niyang planner to check ang mga nakalista sa kanyang meeting, pero wala namang kahit ano na nagsasabi na mayroon siyang meeting ng 7 PM.

Hindi rin naman siya nagseschedule ng ganung oras unless it’s with an important person na kakailanganin makausap for a possible partnership. Past na rin ng operating hours nila kaya bihira talaga ang magkaroon ng schedule ng ganung oras. Madalas nasa kumpanya lang siya ng past ng ganung oras to do more work needed and prepare for the next days.

Napakunot ang noo niya. “What meeting are you talking about? That’s so late. Meeting with who?”

“Your Mom,” aniya. “Biglaan. You know how your Mom is like, Baekhyun.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pag-flip ng planner niya at agad itong sinara, habang mabagal na napapatango na parang hindi makapaniwala.

Of course he knows how his Mom likes to surprise him. Maraming beses na rin nila itong nagawa noon, so hindi na dapat nakakagulat na bigla na naman siya nagsabi na gusto niya mag-dinner with him.

Hindi naman siya umaayaw madalas. He likes spending time with his Mom, and sometimes, with his sister, si Baekha. 

Sadyang lately… gusto ng Mama niya na kasama niya si Chanyeol. And right now is not the right time to be with him, knowing how Chanyeol thinks and acts whenever they just had a fight.

He runs his hand through his hair and looks at his secretary. “Does Chanyeol have to be with me?”

“No. Wala naman nabanggit ang Mom mo kanina when she called.”

“Okay, good. Good…” bulong niya. Nakita niyang napataas ang isang kilay ni Kyungsoo na parang nagtataka kung bakit relieved siya imbis na the usual na parang tangang excited. He sighed. “’Yun dapat kukwento ko sa’yo, eh. We kinda… fought. Petty fight, but still a fight.”

Napailing si Kyungsoo at hindi na nasurprise sa kung anong sinabi ni Baekhyun. Parang halos lagi naman ganyan. “What did you do this time?”

Napa-gasp na naman si Baekhyun. “What! Ako agad?”

Tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo na parang hindi na siya maniniwala kung may kung ano pa siyang sasabihin para lang i-prove na wala siyang ginawa.

Napapout na lang siya. “Nag-Mobile Legends lang ako…”

“Mobile Legends o nakikipag-usap sa kung sino-sino para lang malinis ang searches niya pati ang company nila?”

Binigyan niya siya ng isang masamang tingin na siyang tinapatan lang din ng kaibigan niya. Ganun lang sila for a few seconds before he sighed at napa-slouch na lang sa upuan niya.

“That. Pati na rin kasi nagalit ako dahil sa hindi nila pagsipot sa meeting kahapon,” sabi niya at napabuntonghininga. “What am I going to do? I can’t help it. It’s what I’m good at. It’s what has been keeping his and their company’s image clean nowadays. Hindi na siya cinicriticize at tinutusta ng board sa tuwing may meeting. And tama naman, diba? Nakakairita naman talaga na hindi pumunta ng meeting, ang mali lang.”

“I know. Nandun din ako sa tabi mo ‘nun, naiinis sa asawa mong ‘yan,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Pero Hyun, Chanyeol’s a grown man. Let him learn from his mistakes.”

He groans. “I know. I believe that he’s great and smart, okay? I just can’t help it dahil parang wala naman siyang plano man lang na magbago… and he’s been like this ever since the situation that we’re in that I just feel like everything that’s happening is my responsibility.”

“Ang tanga mo naman pala.”

Napatingin siya sa kaibigan niya and he glared. “Alam mo, kanina ka pa ah. Masakit ka talaga magsalita eh. Hey, Kyung, is calling me out part of your schedule? No? Okay, then shut up and tell me something I don’t know.”

Napairap si Kyungsoo. “I was just reminding you, like my usual job as a secretary. And as a friend na concerned lang sa’yo.”

Baekhyun sighs and looks at his ceiling, inaaalala kung gaano nga naman siya katanga para kay Chanyeol. Aminado naman siya. Hindi naman niya responsibility to clean up Chanyeol’s mess, but he just sees himself doing the same shit over and over again until it became a routine na lang ever since they got married.

And they’ve been married for a year. So the same setup has been going on for that long even if it hurts him.

Chanyeol going to parties and getting wasted. Their company receiving backlash due to the amount of complaints they’ve been getting from their latest smartphone, saying that it was poorly developed, resulting to a drop of their stocks. Chanyeol refusing to give updates about Nano (Chanyeol’s company) and AVID’s (Baekhyun’s) partnership, resulting to a mess and drop of the both of the company’s sales.

Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyayari. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung anong ginagawa niya, but he’s there cleaning up the mess he didn’t even do.

Pati ang kumpanya nila naaapektuhan dahil sa pagka-childish ng asawa niya.

At siya naman, tanga. Tama naman ang best friend niya. Tanga siya. Dahil hinahayaan niya si Chanyeol sa mga gusto niyang gawin imbis na hayaan siyang gumawa ng paraan.

Because somehow, feeling niya may kasalanan siya kung bakit ganyan si Chanyeol. Kung bakit naging ganun na lang ang pakikitungo niya sa kanya.

Nabalik lang ang tingin niya sa kaibigan niya nang may itanong siya. 

“Hindi ka naman niya sinasaktan, diba?”

“With words ba? Sanay na ako ‘dun.”

“No. Something worse.”

He freezes. Kilala niya si Chanyeol. Alam naman niya na hindi niya kayang _manakit _ng tao ng bukod pa sa salita. He’s better than that.

“No, Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kayang gawin ‘yun.”

“You’ll never know.”

“Tama naman ang pagpapalaki sa kanya, Kyungsoo. May respeto naman ang taong ‘yun. He’s not gonna do stuff that can greatly affect their company, okay? He’s just going through some things.”

Napaismid naman si Kyungsoo at sarkastikong sinabi, “What things? Midlife crisis?”

“Kyungsoo.” sambit ni Baekhyun at halata nang may halo na itong pagbabanta.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Whatever, Baekhyun. ‘Wag puro puso lang. Matalino ka naman pero pag usapang Chanyeol na, parang wala na ang lahat. Ganyan ka na, bata pa lang tayo. You’re 34 already, Baekhyun. Act your age, will you? Dinaig niyo pa si Popoy at Basha sa _A Second Chance_ sa mga away niyo. Pareho niyo lang pinahihirapan ang sarili niyo. Hindi na kayo mga bata, Baekhyun. You know better than that. Hindi na kayo ang magkaibigan na palaging magkasama noon. He’s a different person from the person you fell in love with and you are, too. Get over it if your so-called love is already hurting you.”

And with that, tinalikuran na siya ni Kyungsoo at hindi na binigyan pa ng pagkakataon na makaimik pa si Baekhyun.

Napabuntonghininga siya at inikot ang upuan para makatingin ulit sa may bintana niya.

_16 years._

The first couple of years ‘dun were spent admiring him for who he was and sinusubukan na i-maintain ang friendship na mayroon sila, which, undoubtedly, got ruined when they got married.

Then the next few years and counting were just spent loving him kahit alam niyang walang pag-asa.

_16 years._

Ang taray, diba? Dinaig si Carson sa IDILY. Walang binatbat ang 7 years niya. 

Tanga nga siya. 

Aminado naman siya ‘dun.

16 years and counting ba naman. Pining over someone you don’t stand a chance with? Over someone na ilang beses ka na nasaktan emotionally? And continuing to love him despite that dahil nakikita niya pa rin ang taong minahal niya noon?

How pathetic.

Kahit siya, naaawa na lang din sa sarili niya.

_“Patay na patay ka dyan.” _

Bulong sa kanya ‘yan ni Kyungsoo noon habang nasa klase siya ‘nun, nakatingin sa may labas at pinapanood si Chanyeol maglaro ng basketball imbis na pumasok sa klase niyang malapit na mag-start (Oo, memorize niya schedule niya).

Ito na siguro ‘yung mga oras na unconsciously niya sinusundan si Chanyeol gamit ang mga mata niya every single time na malapit siya sa kanya. 

Iba pa ‘yung mga panahon na sinusubukan niya maging kaibigan siya despite the competition na mayroon ang mga pamilya nila eh. That time, simpleng admiration lang. Tipong wanting to be friends with the cool kid.

Something different with how others perceive Chanyeol.

Para sa kanya, he’s many things. Good things, to be exact. Contrary to how others people say na he’s rude and too carefree, and all that.

He sees Chanyeol in a different light. Kaya sobrang curious siya sa pagkatao niya. He was intriguing.

Parang ang dami niyang ginawa para lang maging kaibigan si Chanyeol.

And, well, they _were _friends. Good friends who spent a lot of their free time with each other.

Sure, andyan si Kyungsoo ‘nun, best friend niya na siya ever since eh. Pero iba lang ang turing niya kay Chanyeol. There was a hint of admiration from the start, na higit pa sa admiration na dapat mayroon para sa isang kaibigan. And it _should _be alarming how fast he saw himself falling for the guy, pero hindi eh.

Kasi the feelings that he had for Chanyeol that time was the only thing that made him feel like he was a human. Hindi robot lang na sumusunod sa lahat ng gusto para sa kanya ng pamilya niya.

What he had for Chanyeol was the only thing that made him feel like he was free. Kaya hinayaan niya lang ang sarili niyang mahulog nang mahulog hanggang sa ‘di na siya makaahon. Hanggang sa pakiramdam niya na ang pagmamahal na bumubuo sa buong pagkatao niya ang siyang pumapatay na lang din sa kanya.

He treasured what he had with Chanyeol. ‘Yung friendship nila. Alam ni Kyungsoo ‘yun. Alam ng kapatid niya. Kahit ng magulang niya, alam, kahit sobrang ayaw nila sa pamilya nila Chanyeol dahil sa competition na mayroon ang dalawang company.

Malapit lang siya kay Chanyeol eh. Sa bawat pagkalapit nila ay ang paglapit niya rin sa kaligayahan. Sa tuwing magkasama sila, he was at his happiest. Lagi na lang nakangiti, laging chinecherish ang bawat moment. Kaya nga sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, patay na patay siya sa kanya eh. Kasi bawat chance ata na mabibigyan siya, lalapit siya sa kanya at dadaldalin, because that’s what good friends do.

And he guessed, Chanyeol liked his company that time, too. Madalas nga sila mag-usap eh. He brings comfort to him and became one of his closest. Nandyan siya nung panahong namatay ang Tatay niya a few days after ng graduation niya, same time na nag-start siya mag-work para sa HR ng company nila because he thinks that’s the best way to know how to work with people and prepare him in handling their company. He was devastated that time, close niya ang Dad niya eh, at nang malaman niya ‘yun from Kyungsoo through a hug and a whisper of sadness when he was on his lunch break, feeling niya nahirapan siyang mag-function. He was sad habang pauwi, but Chanyeol was there to calm him down and talk to him.

He liked him.

No, he _loves _him.

Simula pa lang, kahit nung hindi pa siya ang isa sa closest niya, iba na ang pakiramdam niya para sa kanya.

Nawala lang naman ang pagiging close nila simula nung naging CEO si Baekhyun ng kumpanya nila, the moment na his mother decided to step down from the position. Ang bata pa niya ‘nun for the position, 32 pa lang, pero tinanggap niya ang trabaho dahil pinakiusapan na siya ng Mama niya at gusto na rin niyang magpahinga mula sa stress na dulot ng kumpanya.

He doesn’t know how and why, pero Chanyeol started drifting away that time. His feelings, hindi naman nawala, lalo nga lang niya hinanap-hanap eh, lalo na sa mga panahong mag-isa siya sa office at walang kahit anong malalim na tawa na bigla na lang magpapangiti sa kanya, puro si Kyungsoo lang pati ang pagnood ng movie sa desk niya.

They talk, from time to time, through text messages. Hanggang sa unti-unti na lang nawala at lalo niya pang hinanap-hanap ang presence niya.

Tapos tuluyang nawala nung dahil sa arranged marriage nila. Something that he never expected to happen, but it still did.

Hindi naman siya dapat pipirma eh. Kasi kilala niya si Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang hindi siya nabibigyan ng choice, ayaw ng dinidiktahan sa buhay, pero… kinailangan niyang gawin eh. Narinig niya na sa ganitong paraan lang papayag ang pamilya nila to let Chanyeol manage their business, dahil confident sila na if mangyayari ang partnership between their companies, sure na hindi bababa ang stocks nila at lalo lang mas mag-iimprove, lalo na at nawala pa sila sa top position simula nung nag-exist ang Zhang Corp. Sabi nila, magiging maganda raw iyon para sa media. Magiging matunog ang company, pati ang mga pangalan nila.

Alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano kaimportante ang kumpanya ng pamilya nila para kay Chanyeol. Chanyeol may seem carefree for others, pero alam niyang marami siyang ininvest na oras para sa sarili nilang company at para mapatunayan na kaya niyang mamahala nang walang kinukuhang tulong mula sa iba.

Pero his family thinks otherwise, and it breaks him to see na mapupunta sa lahat ang paghihirap niya dahil lang ito ang nakikita nilang solusyon.

At ayaw niyang mapunta ito sa wala.

Kaya pinirmahan niya. Sa harap pa ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya na parang hindi makapaniwala sa ginawa niya.

He did it for Chanyeol. He committed himself sa isang loveless marriage, or at least, sa part ni Chanyeol.

Akala niya, they can work on it. Na since they were friends from the start, baka kahit papaano, maging maganda pa rin ang relasyon nila. And call him hopeless romantic, pero inisip niya na baka ‘yun din ang way para mareciprocate ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya. Na baka hindi naman nila pala kailangan na ipalabas sa media na isa silang masaya at successful na couple for the sake of media play. Na baka natural lang ang magiging relationship nila.

Pero hindi eh. He was wrong. _So _wrong.

Dahil parang lalo lang siya kinamuhian ni Chanyeol. Lalo siyang lumayo. Lalong nawalan ng liwanag ang mata niya.

Para na nga siyang naging pabaya. Hindi lang sa kumpanya nila, pero pati na rin sa sarili niyang buhay.

It’s like he’s there but he isn’t.

At habang tumatagal, lalong sumasakit para kay Baekhyun, kasi pakiramdam niya, siya ang may kasalanan. Na kaya nagkaganito si Chanyeol ay dahil sa kanya. Lalo na sa tuwing pinamumukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang katotohanan na hinaharap niya.

Na walang pag-asa. Na ang mayroon sila noon ay hindi na kahit kailan pa babalik.

Pero did he stop even stop nung nagsisimula nang maging masakit? No.

May plano tumigil? Wala rin.

Alam ba ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya? No.

May plano sabihin? Wala.

Baka lalo lang lumala.

Lalo lang mawala.

Napabuntonghininga siya.

Nakakastress ang madramang buhay. Gusto na lang niyang umalis sa kumpanya, mag-yosi, tapos umuwi para matulog, at ‘wag na kahit kailan pa bumalik, pero wala eh. Hindi iyon ang buhay niya.

Napatingin siya sa may telepono niya nang marinig niya ang pag-_beep _nito at narinig niya ang malalim na boses ni Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, meeting with Mr. Kim in 5 minutes. Punta na sa room, papakita raw sample nung product. I’ll be outside.”

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun at pinindot ang telepono.

Mamaya na ang problema.

“Alright. See you.”

“Ang pangit mo talaga.”

Bungad sa kanya pagkarating niya sa table nila. He rolled his eyes at her first before kissing the top of her head and proceeds to go sit beside her sister.

“Ha, kamukha mo ako.”

“And?” mataray na sagot ng kapatid niya.

“Edi parang sinabi mo na rin na pangit ka.”

Umiling siya. “Eh. Hindi totoo. Mas lamang ako sa’yo. Ako ang kamukha ni Mama eh. Mas pansin sa akin ‘yun.”

He knows na pointless na lang makipag-away pa sa kapatid niya kaya umiling na lang siya.

“Whatever, Ha. Bakit ka andito at bakit wala ka kanina nung nag-dinner kami ni Mama? And to think na restaurant mo ‘yon… why are you not even there? Hindi niyo pa closing hours,” tanong niya sa kanya.

“I’m the boss, I have my own schedule. Duh?” sagot sa kanya ng kapatid niya. “And besides, kakadinner ko lang with Mama kahapon ‘no. At nakatira pa ako sa bahay natin. So basically araw-araw kami nagkikita at kumakain ng sabay sa bahay, unlike you.”

Tinaasan niya siya ng kilay. “You could’ve at least tried to see me? Or baka naman gusto mo lang ako tustahin ni Mama tungkol sa mga ganap ko sa buhay, while you are here flirting with Kuya Min just to get a free drink cause you’re that stingy.”

“Ayaw kita makita. And how dare you accuse me? I don’t flirt with him! He just gives me a free drink ng kusa,” sabi niya at napapanguso pa. Napatingin siya sa nasa likod ng counter. “Diba, Kuya Min?”

“Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa. Labas na ako dyan,” umiiling at natatawang sagot ni Minseok. “Good evening, other Baek.”

Napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at binigyan siya ng isang ngiti. “Good evening, kuya. Busy night?”

“Nah, weekday eh,” sagot ni Minseok at napakibit-balikat. “The usual?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at agad na ginawa ni Minseok ang drink niya.

Napatingin siya sa paligid niya at nakitang tama nga ang sinabi ni Minseok, hindi gaano karami ang tao sa Maze ngayon.

Not that he doesn’t like it. Madalas lang na punta niya sa Maze ay maraming tao, mostly dahil maraming party na ginaganap ‘dun. May it be business-related or not.

Marami na rin naging improvement ang bar and restaurant ni Minseok. Nage-exist na siya ever since college siya, ‘nung pinatayo siya ng family ni Minseok, at hanggang ngayon ay nandyan pa rin while Minseok manages it on his own. Madalas nasa may counter lang din siya since he enjoys making drinks, and on busy days and instances, nasa office.

He’s just lucky na andyan si Minseok ngayon, may makakausap. At para na rin malaman niya kung ano mang nangyari kagabi sa asawa niya.

“Whatchu doin’ here, brother dear?” tanong ni Baekha sa tabi niya. “Hindi naman sa bawal ka rito, uunahan na kita. Sadyang… I’m surprised. You usually just go home after a long day, considering that you probably had the talk with our mother.”

“Ikaw na rin nagsabi, today was a long day, so it’s nice to have a drink and break for a while,” sagot niya, sighing. “Then again, ayaw ko rin umuwi, so takas lang ako rito saglit.”

“Oooh. LQ?” mapang-asar na sabi ni Baekha. Uminom muna siya bago nagsalita ulit. “I’m surprised nag-uusap na kayo. That’s progress, a bad one nga lang. Pero still, a progress.”

“What is?” tanong ni Minseok pagkaharap niya sa kanila at sabay na nilapag ang inumin niya. “Scotch, on the rocks. Pero no more next ones for you dahil I’m pretty sure pinauna mo na naman ang driver mo at dumiretso ka rito.”

“Heh. You know me. Thanks, Kuya Min.”

“No worries,” sabi ni Minseok at kumuha ng stool para lang umupo malapit sa kanila. “So, anong ganap? Or should I say it in the uso terms now? ‘Yung, _spill the tea, sis._”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun ‘dun. “Hindi bagay! Ano ba yan. Besides, don’t you have other customers to deal with?”

“Andyan naman si Eun,” sabi ni Minseok at ngumuso kung nasaan ang isa sa mga employee niya. Napailing naman si Baekhyun at ininom ang binigay ni Minseok. “So, what progress were you talking about?”

Bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay pinangunahan na siya ng kapatid niya. “Nag-uusap na sila ni Chanyeol. ‘Yun nga lang, LQ ang ginagawa.”

“Don’t they _always _have a fight?” tanong ni Minseok at agad siya binigyan ni Baekhyun ng isang matalim na tingin, na siyang tinawanan lang ni Minseok. “I’m just stating a fact, B. Pero… bakit na naman kayo nag-away? What did you do this time?”

Napa-gasp naman si Baekhyun. “What! Bakit ako agad? Pareho lang kayo ng tanong ni Kyungsoo!”

“It’s _always _you,” sabay na sagot ni Minseok at Baekha.

Napasimangot naman si Baekhyun. “I’m not _that _childish. Look, I just got mad, okay? Hindi siya pumunta ng meeting na schinedule _nila. _Tapos makikita ko may kung ano na naman siyang kagaguhan na ginawa.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Minseok. “Oh, so what did _he _do this time?”

“You tell me, Kuya Min,” sagot ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Minseok. “Wasn’t he here yesterday?”

‘Dun napatigil si Minseok at napaiwas ng tingin. “Ah, ‘yun pala.”

“Huh? What? Anong ganap? Bakit wala naman ‘to sa balita?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekha sa tabi niya, hawak pa ang braso niya para makuha ang atensyon niya. “Kuya?”

“Nakipag-away siya rito at halos maipalabas na, buti na lang napigilan pa ni Kuya Min. And about the news, malamang wala dahil I already took care of it.”

“Prinotektahan mo na naman siya,” sinabi ng kapatid niya. And it didn’t sound like a question. She was merely stating it, since it was obvious and it certainly wasn’t the first time. “Certified tanga.”

“Hey! Manners, lady. Kuya mo pa rin ako!”

“You don’t act like one,” sagot niya, and proceeds to stick her tongue out to mock him.

Nag-make face lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, further confirming ang sinabi ni Baekha, bago tumingin kay Minseok. “So, anong nangyari?”

Minseok clears his throat first bago tumingin sa kanya, na parang hindi pa siya sure kung dapat niyang sabihin ang sasabihin niya. “I actually don’t know. I was in the office that time since may mga papeles akong inaasikaso, kaya wala akong alam sa ganap dito sa may VIP. Nalaman ko lang nung pumasok si Eun sa office para sabihin na may gulo.”

“Ako alam ko kung bakit,” biglang may nagsalita sa tabi niya at agad siyang napaligon sa kung sino ang may-ari ng boses.

“Sehun.”

“Hi, kuys,” ngumiti sa kanya si Sehun at umupo sa tabi niya. “Kuya Min, Martini. Vodka. Dry. Straight up!”

Minseok clicks his tongue and proceeds to make his drink, habang si Baekha naman ay biglang napatayo kaya napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. “What are you doing?”

“Ugh. Aalis na ako. Andyan na ‘yung pangit,” naiirita niyang sinabi at hindi na binigyan pa ng chance na umimik si Baekhyun dahil agad niyang hinalikan ang pisngi niya para magpaalam. “Bye, kuya. See you sa bahay, kung saan walang kung anong masamang presensya na umaaligid.”

Sinundan lang ng tingin ni Sehun at Baekhyun si Baekha habang paalis ng Maze.

Bigla naming natawa si Sehun kaya napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. “Grabe. Ilang taon na ba ‘yan?”

“You don’t know the age of your _ex_?” tanong ni Baekhyun, umiiling, habang si Sehun naman ay napakibit-balikat lang. “No wonder you guys broke up.”

“Hindi naman naging kami. Tsaka we’re too different, so, hindi rin posibleng mangyari,” sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Nilapag naman ni Minseok ang drink niya. “Thanks, kuya.”

“Sinasabi ko sa’yo, Sehun, tigilan mo kapatid ko, ah. Hindi ka nagpatinag noon, pero please lang, tantanan mo na ngayon. Ayokong tumawag ‘yan sa akin in the middle of the night just because she’s crying and she wants ice cream to mend her heart and all that. I’m gonna punch you in the face if that happens and you’ll find yourself saying goodbye to your career.”

“Siya lang nagpapakabitter dyan ‘no. Wala rin naman ako balak, duh? As if naman hindi mo alam na may boyfriend ako. Like, as in, may label,” sabi ni Sehun, rolling his eyes.

Habang sinasabi ni Sehun ‘yun ay napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa paligid niya, just to check dahil baka mamaya may kasama pala siyang kinakabahan siyang makita. Dahil for sure, since nabanggit ni Sehun ang jowa niya, ay baka may iba pa silang kasama. Package pa naman sila madalas.

“He’s not with us,” bigla na naman may nagsabi kaya napatigil siya sa pagtingin sa paligid niya, at nakita niya na lang na may katabi na si Sehun, nakangiti sa kanya. “Hey, Baekhyun.”

Si Junmyeon, boyfriend ni Sehun.

“Anong pinagsasasabi mo? Ikaw ang hinahanap ko ‘no, since nabanggit ni Sehun, inisip ko na kasama ka niya,” pagmamaang-maangan niya.

“Lie all you want, Hyun,” sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanya at kinindatan siya, tapos ay tumingin kay Minseok na pinapanood lang silang mag-usap. “I’ll have what Sehun has.”

“On it.”

“I wasn’t lying,” agad na sinabi ni Baekhyun saktong pagkatalikod sa kanila ni Minseok. “Totoong hinanap kita, okay? Para sure naman ako na faithful talaga ‘tong jowa mo. Baka mamaya may balak pa pagsabayin kung sino-sino at idamay pa kapatid ko.”

“Mm’kay, so maybe you weren’t lying and you’re just protective, I get it,” natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon na halata namang half lang ang pinaniwalaan sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, ‘yung part lang tungkol sa kapatid niya, pero nakiride na lang din siya. “Pero curious ka kung nasan si Chanyeol kasi he isn’t with us right now.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun ‘dun at pinanood na lang si Minseok na ilapag ang inumin ni Junmyeon.

Kasi tama naman siya. Curious siya kung bakit hindi kasama ng dalawa ang asawa niya.

Sehun and Junmyeon are Chanyeol’s friends. Madalas silang magkasama, college pa lang, mga panahong hindi pa mag-jowa ang dalawa. Pero, well, kahit naman ngayon na sila na, less nga lang since may kanya-kanya na silang trabaho. Junmyeon is a lawyer, habang naman si Sehun ay may-ari ng OSH, isang clothing line na hindi pa ganun kalaki at kakilala, since kasisimula lang.

“Wala siya today dito dahil sabi niya, iwas muna siya sa pagpunta ng Maze dahil sa nangyari kagabi,” sabi ni Minseok sa kanya, na ngayon ay nakaupo na ulit kasama sila. Nakakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kanya na parang inuurge niya si Minseok to tell him more. “Sinabi niya lang ‘yun sa akin nung nag-sorry siya bago umalis. I told him na hindi naman kailangan, pero I think, sineryoso niya.”

Napatango naman si Baekhyun ‘dun. Relieved, but he isn’t sure if it’s because wala si Chanyeol doon or baka dahil possible na hindi ito pumunta na naman sa kung saan. Probably more on the latter.

He tries to push the thought out, though. Hindi naman ‘yun ang concern.

“Finally. Gumawa na rin siya ng isang matalinong desisyon. No offense, Kuya Min. Hindi naman sa sinasabi kong ‘wag na siya pumunta rito ever. Hayaan mo na ‘yun. ‘Wag mo na lang kunsintihin.”

“Kasi siya lang pwede,” natatawang pagsingit ni Sehun sa usapan, at nag-apir pa sila ni Minseok sa harap niya. Pinalo ni Baekhyun ang braso niya. “Ouch! Totoo naman, ah?”

“Alam ko, pero ‘wag mo na ipamukha katangahan ko! Alam na alam ko naman na ‘yun!”

“Pero bakit hindi ka pa rin tumitigil?” tanong ni Junmyeon. At sa tanong niyang ‘yun, ramdam na nila ang pagbabago ng mood ng paligid nila. “We all know how he treats you like nothing but a hindrance to his life at nasasakan ka na ‘dun, pero patuloy ka pa rin. You’re smarter than this.”

“Aren’t you guys his friends? Parang sinisiraan niyo lang eh,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun, para magawa niyang mapigilan ang pag-shift ng usapan to something more serious.

Pero syempre, hindi naman siya makakatakas sa ganitong usapan kahit ano pang gawin niya. Kahit ayaw niya. Dahil kahit sino ay ginagawa yatang must para ipaalala sa kanya ang katangahan niya sa buhay.

“Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean we’ll tolerate him when he’s the one in the wrong. That’s just not right,” sabi ni Junmyeon at tumango naman si Sehun at Minseok sa sinabi niya. “You know, matagal na akong nagtataka, ah, pero hindi lang ako nagtatanong kasi ayaw kong mangialam sa problema niyo. Pero hindi ba close naman kayo noon? Even that time when you started working under HR ng company niyo, nag-uusap pa rin kayo, pero bigla na lang siyang nagbago at some point, even before you became the CEO. May nangyari ba?”

He sighed. “I honestly don’t know. ‘Yan din tanong ko sa buhay. Pero I guess, we just… started drifting apart. You know, adulting, responsibilities, and suddenly, I’m out of his life. Just like that.”

“Triny mo bang aminin sa kanya ‘yung nararamdaman mo?” tanong ni Minseok. Napatingin naman silang tatlo sa kanya. “I mean, it’s possible that things may change or may have changed because of it. Malay mo, diba?”

Alam naman ng tatlo ang nararamdaman niya, probably dahil nasabi niya ‘yun sa mga inuman nila noon. Hindi na sikreto sa kanila.

Parang si Chanyeol lang naman ang hindi nakakaalam. Ang hindi nakakaramdam. Ang hindi nakakakita.

Kahit sobrang halata na at parang naghihintay na lang siya ng confirmation mula sa kanya. Kaya nga niya madalas nababanggit sa mga away nila ang ganitong usapan, tungkol sa pagbabalik ng nararamdaman o kung ano pa.

Pero hindi niya magawang i-confirm sa kanya. Ayaw niyang sabihin.

Is he being selfish? _Again? _Yeah, maybe.

Pero ‘yun na lang ang nakikita niyang paraan, eh.

“Other Baek,” pagtawag ulit sa kanya ni Minseok kaya napatingin siya sa kanya at nakita niya ang worried look ng mga kasama niya, siguro dahil matagal siyang hindi sumagot at napatulala na lang bigla. “So, did you? Umamin ka?”

Napabuntonghininga siya. “No, I never tried at wala rin akong plano. Baka lumala lang. Magulat na lang ako wala na ang gamit niya sa bahay namin and he’ll be out of my reach permanently.”

“You’ll never know—”

“Kuya Min, I really don’t want to,” pagpuputol ni Baekhyun sa sinasabi ni Minseok. Natahimik ang kaibigan niya at napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun. “If this is the only way that I can still keep him by my side, then I’ll just take what I can get, whatever he gives, I’ll just… accept it.”

“You deserve so much more than this, Baekhyun. At alam mo ‘yun. This situation that the both of you are in is just… unfair,” sabi ni Sehun, na ngayon ay seryoso na ang itsura. Minsan lang siya maging ganyan, pero kapag ganyan na siya, alam mong may mali na at _kailangan _mong makinig. “Kaibigan ko siya, Hyun, pero minsan, kahit ako, hindi ko alam kung anong ginagawa niya sa buhay. Walang nakakabasa sa kung anong nasa isip niya. He acts like a stranger sometimes, kaya minsan, nag-aalala na lang ako sa’yo, dahil baka mamaya, may gawin siyang bagay na mas ikasakit mo pa and I don’t want you to get hurt even more. Kaibigan din kita and it’ll hurt if you’ll lose yourself in this love that you have for him and that he’ll use it as an advantage.”

“Sehun, watch it. Kaibigan mo pa rin ‘yan. Mas kilala mo pa sa akin kung tutuusin and alam mong he won’t stoop that low and go physical with me,” pagdedefend ni Baekhyun sa asawa niya.

Alam niya kung anong tinutukoy niya, kung ano tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo sa mga usapan nila, at kung ano ang kinatatakot nila, pero kilala rin naman niya si Chanyeol, ‘yung kaibigan niya noon. And he knows he’s more than that.

“Hindi naman ganun pinalaki ‘yun, and—”

“Hyun, hindi naman sa ganun. Ang sinasabi ko lang, na you should be cautious dahil baka lalo ka lang masaktan habang tumatagal. Because we’ll never know what his true motive is, dahil wala sa atin kahit anong alam what is going in inside his head at kung bakit siya naging ganyan sa’yo. Kaibigan ko siya, and I know he won’t do stuff at magbuhat ng kamay since he’s better than that, but he _can _hurt you in some other way, and I don’t want you to experience that. The business world is dirty and your arrangement is scary, even I know that, and you know better than I do.”

“Alam ko. At alam ko rin na hindi siya gagawa ng kung anong bagay na magiging downfall ng kumpanya nila,” sambit ni Baekhyun. “I know what I signed up for, okay?”

Natahimik sila, nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun, at nailang naman si Baekhyun sa kung paano sila tumitig sa kanya. Bahagya siyang natawa. “Stop looking at me like that!”

Natawa naman sila, dahil kahit papaano ay gumagaan na ang atmosphere, siguro narealize na bigla na lang naging sobrang seryoso ng kanilang usapan.

“Ang tanga niyong dalawa. Lalo na ‘yang asawa mo na ‘yan,” biglang comment ni Minseok, umiiling, at handa na sana si Baekhyun na i-defend na naman si Chanyeol (Oo na, tanga na siya!), pero itinaas ni Minseok ang palad niya na para bang ayaw niya na marinig pa kung anong sasabihin niya. “Hindi ko siya maintindihan, to be honest. Madalas ko ‘yun nakakausap sa tuwing nandito siya eh, kahit nung college pa kayo. Ibang klase rin, eh. Parang kailan lang sinabi niya na—ay! Ewan ko talaga sa inyo. Dami ko na problema, dumadagdag pa kayo.”

Natawa naman si Junmyeon sa sinabi niya, umiiling, uminom, bago ibinaling ang tingin kay Baekhyun na nakakunot ang noon a parang nagtataka sa sinabi ni Minseok.

Ngumiti si Junmyeon sa kanya. “Pero Hyun, if lumala at gusto mo na kumawala, I know a lot of lawyers that can help you.”

“Kay Chanyeol mo sabihin ‘yan, parang siya ang mas may gusto nyan.”

“Oh, but jokes on you, matagal ko na sinabi sa kanya ‘yun.”

Baekhyun gave him a glare, pero halata naman na paloko lang, dahil medyo naglalighten up na ang atmosphere nila. “Betrayal! Pinush mo pa siya ‘dun. Pag ‘yan ginawa niya ‘yan, ikaw una kong iisipin na may pakana.”

“Eh. Don’t worry. Dinedma lang naman niya ako ‘nun. And to think that I was just being a concerned friend…” aniya.

Paloko niyang tinaas ang kamay niya para paluin si Junmyeon pero agad na humarang si Sehun sa harap ng boyfriend niya, nakangiti pang umiiling at sumasandal sa boyfriend niya. Napairap naman si Baekhyun dahil sa kasweetan nila.

Kaya niya lang ‘yan magawa with Chanyeol kung sa harap ng mga magulang nila eh.

“Maiba tayo ng slight, matagal ko na ‘to gusto tanungin, sadyang hindi lang tayo nagkakatime, pero… bakit ka ba nasa sitwasyon na ‘to? I’m sure Tita would’ve let you do things your own way and hindi naman siya yung type ng tao na pipilitin ka sa ganitong kalaking bagay. I mean, marriage is no joke, ah. She knows that well. Kaso parang hindi naman kita nakita na tumutol dito, pero bakit pakiramdam ko na if you did, she would’ve listened to you?”

Malungkot namang natawa si Baekhyun, uminom saglit, at hindi na inalis ang tingin sa baso na hawak niya.

“I let myself be selfish once.”

Tahimik. Mahina. Pero rinig ang mga salita.

“What do you mean?”

“At first, it was just about our company and Chanyeol’s. Sabi niyo nga, the business world is dirty. It would do everything para lang mapatumba ang lahat ng competitors. And you know Zhang Corp., right? ‘Yung bagong tech company na may halos same ng branding ng Nano and AVID?” tanong niya at tumango naman ang mga kasama niya, aware sa mabilis na pagsikat ng kumpanya. “Well, ‘yun yung latest na tinatry na pabagsakin ng mga companies like us, or to be specific, kumpanya nila Chanyeol. I don’t really care much about our standing sa business world, ang importante lang sa akin ay hindi kami nalulugi at palaging may bago. But Chanyeol’s company was different, though. Alam niyo ‘yung sa _A Very Special Love_? Yung kila Laida and Miggy? Sa Bachelor?”

“I feel like you spend way too much time with Kyungsoo para malaman ‘yan,” natatawang comment ni Junnmyeon, nag-loading saglit ang mga utak dahil sa pagsingit ng reference na ‘yun.

“I know, just blame him dahil ang lakas niya manood sa office at talagang ang lakas ng loob niyang sa harap ko pa ‘yun gawin, pero anyway,” Baekhyun says at natawa naman ang mga kasama niya dahil parang sobrang normal na lang sa kanya na ganun ang secretary niya. “Like ‘yung issue dun sa Bachelor na gusto maging number one, well, Nano also wants to be number one, sadyang in a dirtier way, you know, media play. And they thought that if they merge two of the biggest tech companies, they’d create a fuss. Now, they don’t really think na it’s enough to just merge and create a product na NanoxAVID of some sort. They needed something new, something trendy. And what other way than to make it seem like two guys in a relationship, diba? At hindi lang basta two guys, one is a new CEO, and one is a model and an incoming CEO. Ang lakas nga naman ng tunog, diba?”

“No…” bulong ni Sehun, umiiling. “Oh no, they didn’t.”

“Well, they did. They used it to their advantage. It’s a risk to partners, pero maganda sa market, at talagang makakaattract ka ng mga tao. Idagdag mo pa na rival companies kami for a long time, so talagang maraming magtataka, lalo na ‘yung mga loyal sa product ng bawat company. Pero hindi ako pumayag. Ayaw ko sa ganun eh. Ang mali lang. Sa meeting na ‘yun, they kept on going on and on sa benefits na makukuha, and still, I didn’t want it. Hindi tama. I had my lawyer beside me to check everything at lalo lang ako naguluhan. Ang tagal ng meeting na ‘yun, to the point that I had to go out, dahil hindi ko na maintindihan ang pinag-uusapan. Wala si Chanyeol ‘dun, pero for sure, hindi niya rin naman magugustuhan ang mga sinasabi nila. I was glad, actually, dahil ayokong marinig niya ang sinasabi tungkol sa kanya.”

“What did they say?”

“That they feel like if we merge, sure sila na hindi mapupunta sa baba ang kumpanya nila, and they can finally breathe in peace while Chanyeol is in the position. Parang minamaliit siya ‘dun, at ayaw ko ‘yun. Kasi alam ko kung paano pinaghirapan ni Chanyeol kung anong mayroon siya ngayon sa kumpanya nila,” pag-kwento ni Baekhyun. “Pero that time, bago pa ako makapasok sa meeting room namin, narinig ko sa kanila na if ever hindi mangyari ito, walang patutunguhan ang kumpanya nila and for sure ay hindi maibibigay kay Chanyeol ang posisyon dahil wala silang tiwala sa kanya. And then Chanyeol suddenly arrived, nilampasan lang ako and talked, and everything was just a mess, and then the moment na tumingin siya sa akin at pagod na pagod na, I just saw myself going over the paper, signing it, and then it was over. That fast. Chanyeol has the position, we announced the partnership between the companies, and then got married.”

“Saan ang selfish ‘dun, Hyun? Parang ginawa mo pa rin ang lahat ng ‘to para kay Chanyeol, eh. Hindi pa rin para sa’yo.”

“Because hindi naman ang pagiging CEO niya ang naging pushing factor ko,” sabi ni Baekhyun at nanatiling nakatingin at nakikinig sa kanya ang kasama niya. “’Yung feelings ko, that time, was at its peak. Ang tagal ko na siyang hindi nakita, ang dami kong naririnig na may kung ano na siyang pinagkakaabalahan, modelling, na may someone special na sa buhay niya, and I got jealous, selfish, kasi sa akin, hindi niya man lang magawang magparamdam, pero he’s suddenly everywhere, at wala na ako sa picture.

“Tapos tumingin siya sa akin, na parang nagmamakaawa, and I just… lost it. Kasi pakiramdam ko nun, ito ‘yung makakatulong sa kanya para mawala ang pagod at paghihirapan. And I guess, I hoped, na through his, we’ll be able to spend more time together, and through time, baka mareciprocate niya ang nararamdaman ko. Call me hopeless romantic or whatever, pero siguro umasa lang ako na magkakaroon na ng something after all these years of pining. Pero hindi pala. Hindi pala ‘yun ang hinihingi niya that time, at hindi rin niya magagawang ibalik kung anong nararamdaman ko.”

Saglit silang natahimik sa narinig, parang pinoprocess lahat ng sinabi niya. Probably to think kung gaano siya ka-head over heels sa kanya at kung paanong naging mali nga ang ginawa niya.

Gusto na lang matawa ni Baekhyun. Dahil ang utak niya, dinadala siya sa panahon na ‘yun, kung saan nakita niya ang biglang pagkawala ng liwanag sa mata ni Chanyeol nang makita niya ang ginawa niya, at kung paanong tinalikuran na lang siya nito at umasta na parang wala na lang sa kanya ang lahat ng nakapaligid sa kanya. Na parang tapos na ang laban at natalo siya, dahil sa kanya.

Nilalamon na naman siya ng guilt niya, ng sarili niyang mga desisyon na sana hindi niya na lang ginawa.

Pumunta siya sa Maze para takasan ang problema niya, ang mga kinakatakutakan niya, si Chanyeol, pero kusa lang silang dumadating at sabay-sabay pa.

He deserves it, anyway.

“Was it worth it?” tanong ni Junmyeon, pagbabasag sa katahimikan. “Do you think you did the right thing?”

Malungkot na tumingin si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya na malungkot na lang din na nakatingin sa kanya. Napangiti siya, malungkot, bago nagsalita at sinabi, “I lost a friend along the process. You tell me if it looks worth it.”

“Bakit ngayon ka lang?”

Nabigla siya nang makita niya si Chanyeol sa couch nila, masama ang tingin, at nakacross ang arms, nakakunot ang noo. Habang siya naman, tinatanggal niya ang sapatos niya nung mga oras na iyon. Halos mapaupo siya sa sahig sa pagkabigla, pero buti na lang ay agad siyang nakahawak sa may pader para alalayan ang sarili.

Napabuntonghininga siya at pinili na lang na hindi sumagot, wala sa mood after ng nakakapagod na usapan nila ng tatlo sa Maze. Napahaba pa ang usapan nila after nung malungkot na part. He can’t say he’s drunk though, dahil tinupad naman ni Minseok ang sinabi niyang isa lang ang ibibigay niya.

“Bakit ngayon ka lang?” pag-uulit ni Chanyeol.

Nanahimik pa rin si Baekhyun, nilalapag ang gamit niya kung saan at dumiretso sa may kusina nila. Ramdam niya ang pagsunod ng tingin ni Chanyeol, pero wala rin siyang energy na balikan ‘yun.

Instead, kumuha na lang muna siya ng baso at binuksan ang fridge nila para makakuha ng malamig na tubig. Iinom na sana siya nang biglang may humawak sa braso niya at pwersa siyang pinaharap sa kanya. Hindi niya iyon inaasahan kaya agad niyang nabitawan ang baso na hawak niya, at nakita niya na lang itong nasa lapag, basag na.

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol, na ngayon ay nakahawak ng mahigpit sa braso niya, malapit sa kanya, at nakakunot ang noo. “Ano ba naman yan!? Baso na lang, hindi pa mahawakan ng maayos!? Ang tanga lang? Paano kung—”

“Ay? Ikaw pa nagalit? Ikaw na nga humawak-hawak dyan at nambibigla kaya nahulog ‘yung baso, ikaw pa galit? Tama ba ‘yon?” natatawa niyang tanong at tinatanggal ang pagkahawak niya sa kanya. Napabuntonghininga siya. “Ayaw ko makipag-away today. It’s been a long day, and I don’t want to argue about a stupid glass that got broken because of _you_, kasi baka mamaya i-remake na natin ang _A Second Chance_ dito. Next time, baka plato na.”

Nakita niyang nakakunot lang ang noo ni Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi maintindihan ang sinasabi niya. Kahit siya, hindi na rin eh. Naalala niya lang si Kyungsoo, Popoy at Basha, ‘tas ang usapan kanina. Halo-halo lang sa utak niya. Nakakapagod. Pero ‘yung bunganga niya, parang automatic na lang lumalabas ang kahit anong pampabwisit sa asawa niya, dahil ganun na siya nasanay. Kasi ‘yun yung paraan para makausap niya si Chanyeol. Ganun kahirap para lang makausap siya eh.

Pero hindi siya makapaniwala na si Chanyeol ang bubungad sa kanya pagkapasok sa bahay nila, nag-aabang at parang kanina pa siya hinihintay. Kinakausap pa siya, what a miracle nga naman. Parang nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin dahil may nakikita siyang bagong emosyon sa mata niya, imbis na ang madalas niyang blankong mga tingin.

Hindi siya sigurado, pero iba. Hindi galit. Hindi inis. Andun ‘yung pagod, pero may halo. Na parang nag-aalala at nagtataka.

Ayaw niyang umasa.

Pero baka naman… hinintay talaga siya. Nag-alala.

Late na rin naman. 11 na. Madalas, ay nakakauwi na siya ng ganitong oras kahit gaano pa kabusy sa kumpanya.

Ayaw niyang umasa na baka hinihintay siya nito at nag-aalala kaya ganyan. Parang hindi naman kapani-paniwala. Kaso hindi niya rin maiwasan, lalo na kapag minsan lang naman ginagawa.

“Baekhyun,” pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa atensyon niya. Seryoso siya, malalim ang boses, at may halong pagbabanta. “Saan ka galing?”

“Sa Maze,” simple niyang sagot at tinalikuran na si Chanyeol para kumuha ng panglinis sa nabasag na baso. “Ang amazing ah. Ikaw nag-iinitiate makipag-usap? Lakas siguro ng tama ng ininom ko sa akin kung ganun. Rare.”

“Tinatanong lang kita,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Baka mamaya kung ano-ano pa ginagawa mo at kung sino-sino ang nilalandi.”

‘Dun siya napatigil.

That’s funny.

He never thought that he’d get accused of playing around with others. Parang isa ‘yun sa mga bagay na hindi niya man lang naisip na gawin.

Nanatili siyang nakatalikod kay Chanyeol, malalim ang bawat paghinga habang hinihintay na magsalita pa si Chanyeol. Katulad ng mga noon nilang pag-uusap, bigla na lang siya matatahimik dahil alam niyang may iba pa, may iba pang sasabihin.

Hindi pa siya tapos saktan siya.

“Kanina pa kita tinatawagan at tinetext pero mukhang masyado kang busy para hindi man lang tignan ang cellphone mo. Ano pang silbi nyan kung ‘di mo naman pala gagamitin, diba?” sabi ni Chanyeol, may halong sarcastic na tawa. “Sa bagay, paano mo nga naman ba mapapansin kung busy ka sa pageentertain ng iba, diba?”

Napayukom siya ng kamao.

“Ba’t kaya hindi na lang natin ‘to itigil, ‘no? Naglolokohan lang naman tayong dalawa rito, eh,” sabi ni Chanyeol, at doon siya parang nawalan ng hininga, naninikip ang dibdib, at nangingilid ang luha. “At least, pag natapos ‘to at lumabas ang kung ano mang tinatago mo, hindi mo ako mahahatak at ang kumpanya naming pababa. So, bakit kailangan pa patagalin, diba? I think one year is enough to convince them that this bullshit isn’t working, right?”

Ang sakit.

Ang sakit sakit, kasi sa loob ng isang taon na pagsasama nila, sa pagpapaniwala na may nangyayaring pagmamahalan sa kanilang dalawa, ngayon niya lang sinabi ‘yan. Ngayon niya lang sinabi na gusto niya na itigil ang lahat ng ‘to.

Pero kahit ganun, hindi niya pa rin magawang pakawalan siya. Hindi niya magawang pumayag.

He’s being selfish again.

“If you’re just gonna fuck around, why not just end this? Para mas enjoy mo na, at para makawala ka na rin dito.”

Tumawa siya, mabilis na pinunasan ang nangingilid niyang luha, bago humarap kay Chanyeol. Natahimik si Chanyeol pagkaharap niya, na parang hindi niya inaasahan na haharapin siya ni Baekhyun nang hindi pa siya tapos sa sasabihin niya.

“For your information, mga kaibigan mo ang kasama ko. You can ask them if you want,” sagot niya, pilit na tinatago ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. “Kapal ng mukha mo magsabi nyan. For all I know baka ikaw ang ganyan.”

Napatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya at tumawa na parang hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya.

“My personal life is not your business. Wala ka nang pakialam kung paano ko patatakbuhin ang buhay ko.”

_I could say the same to you._

Chanyeol walked pass him, papunta sa sarili niyang kwarto, at sinundan lang siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun, na napayuko na lang, paulit-ulit ang bawat salitang sinabi kanina ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“You better be available tomorrow.”

Napaangat ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakaharap na ulit sa kanya, nasa bulsa ang isang kamay, at mukhang bored na bored sa sitwasyon nila.

“What for?”

“Meeting about the project. I already informed Kyungsoo about it, check your e-mail or your phone instead of going to places and doing stuff that may taint your image.”

“I never do anything that can affect me. Maybe you should listen to your own words.”

“Whatever. You already wasted so much of my time,” sabi niya at tumalikod na sa kanya, pupunta na sa loob ng kwarto niya.

“I didn’t ask you to wait for me,” bulong niya, at nakita niya ang biglang pagtigil ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit? Sino ba nagsabi na hinihintay kita?” tanong niya.

At ang sunnod na sinabi niya ang siyang tuluyang nagpatulo sa luha ni Baekhyun.

“Sino ka ba?”

From: Kyungsoo (AVID Sec.)

CEO Park scheduled an urgent meeting with AVID’s team. Everyone is expected to be in the room by 1 PM.

Please check your e-mail for more details about the meeting.

Memos are expected to be sent to the team as soon as possible.

From: Kyungsoo (Personal)

Baekhyun B, please lang, pagsabihan mo ‘yang asawa mo, na iwas-iwasan niya ang pabiglaang meeting. Parang di naman alam kung anong protocol. Bwisit. Ayaw ko pa kausap ‘yung secretary niya, ang daldal nung Jongdae na ‘yon! Bwiset talaga!

Yung memo ah. Ikaw pa rin boss.

Malapit na talaga kitang palitan sa pwesto, tignan mo naman kung gaano ka-professional ang text ko sa’yo as a secretary, o diba? Pasado na. Pababagsakin na kita sa pwesto na ‘yan, payag ka don?

Hoy, okay ka lang ba?

Mag-reply ka pag nakita mo na mga text ko. Nag-aalala ako lagi sayo. Ganda mo dun non.

“Morning, B!” bati ni Kyungsoo, pagkapasok niya ng office niya. Naka-blue siya ngayon at hawak pa rin ang tablet niya. “Boss ka ngayon ah, hindi ka muna ang tangang best friend ko.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun at umiiling, pagkakita kay Kyungsoo. Binigyan niya siya ng isang maliit na ngiti. “Schedule for today?”

“Bakit mugto mata mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, hindi sinagot ang tanong ni Baekhyun. Bakas ang pag-aalala sa boses niya at napaupo siya sa may upuan sa harap ng table niya. “Anong ginawa nung gago na ‘yun sayo?”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa best friend niya, a genuine one this time, dahil naramdaman niya kung paano siya nag-aalala.

Pero to be honest, wala rin siya sa mood na i-kwento. Pagod siya, dahil bago siya matulog ay umiyak siya nang umiyak. Pakiramdam niya nga, dahil sa pag-iyak niya, kaya lang siya nakatulog. Ngayon, ang bigat ng mga mata niya at parang gusto na lang niya magpahinga.

“Aawayin ko na ba siya?”

Natawa naman na si Baekhyun sa tanong niya. “Cute mo kapag ganyan, Soo.”

“Seryoso kasi ako, Baekhyun,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, at napatigil na si Baekhyun sa pagtawa, at unti-unting nawala ang mga ngiti sa labi. “Anong ginawa niya? Sinaktan ka ba?”

“I’m fine, Kyungsoo,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napabuntonghininga. “It’s just the usual. You know, with words.”

“O, akala ko ba, sanay ka na?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Anong pinagkaiba?”

“Akala ko rin, eh,” malungkot siyang ngumiti sa kanya, at ramdam na naman niya ang luha na nagbabadya na tumulo nang maalala kung ano ang nangyari kagabi. “Kaso, kagabi ‘yung unang beses na sinabi niyang itigil na namin ‘to. Masakit, Kyungsoo, lalo na dahil sinabi niya ‘yun sa pagkakaakala na I was entertaining different people. Pero alam ko naman eh, na kaya niya ‘yun sinabi ay para ako na mismo ang magsabi na dapat na naming tapusin, na he’s just saying those to push me away and end the contract that we have para mas kaunti ang damages sa side nila. He wants _me _to do the ending.”

“Pero ayaw mo,” Kyungsoo stated at napayuko na lang si Baekhyun dahil ‘dun. “He’s already giving you the way out, B. Alam kong magkakaroon ng epekto ‘to sa company, pero kahit naman may mga umalis, may mga papalit ng bago na investors, dahil alam kong kaya mo ‘yun. It’s a risk that you can take. Pero ikaw mismo ang umaayaw. Bakit mo ba pinahihirapan ang sarili mo?”

“Hindi ko rin alam…”

“Alam kong alam mo ang sagot, Baekhyun.”

Of course he does.

Kaya ayaw niya pumayag, ay dahil ito lang ang paraan para makasama niya si Chanyeol. It’s the only way he can keep him grounded. Kapag pinakawalan niya na ang natatanging pinanghahawakan niya, mapuputol na ang lahat ng koneksyon na mayroon sila.

Pareho lang nung noon. Ang pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol ang nagpaparamdam sa kanya na may kalayaan pa siyang makaramdam ng mga ganitong bagay, na hindi lang siya isang tao na nabubuhay para sa kumpanya nila.

Ayaw niyang pumayag kasi mahal niya siya.

“You know, I’d give to the talk right now, pero alam ko naman hindi mo pa rin ako pakikinggan,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, umiiling na tumayo na sa pwesto niya. “Pero for the sake of it, Baekhyun, please lang, guard yourself. Mahirap masagad ‘yang sakit na ‘yan. It’ll break you, hanggang sa hindi mo na alam kung paano pa maaayos.”

“I know that, Kyungsoo. Hindi naman kayo nagkukulang sa pagpapaalala sa akin nyan.”

“Do you really?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Kasi your actions _always _say otherwise.”

Natahimik na lang si Baekhyun, dahil alam niyang hindi niya magagawang maconvince si Kyungsoo na alam niya kung anong ibigsabihin niya hanggat hindi niya nakikitang may nagbabago sa pagmamahal niya sa asawa niya.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Do you still want to push through with the meeting later with Nano? Pwede naman natin silang gantihan sa ginawa nila nung isang araw.”

“May plano ka pa gumanti, ah. Not very Capricorn of you.”

“Nainis lang ako ‘no! Nag-cancel ako ng lunch date with Jongin para ‘dun ‘tas ganun lang pala.”

“Talagng lovelife mo pa ang inalala mo ah,” biro ni Baekhyun.

“Duh?” sagot ni Kyungsoo, na may kasabay pang pag-roll ng eyes. “So, ano? Tuloy ba? Willing akong hindi.”

Natatawa namang tumango si Baekhyun. “Of course tuloy. Sabi mo nga diba, si Boss B ako ngayon, hindi ang tangang best friend mo.”

“Buti naman aware ka. Pero hindi ako sure kung natutuwa akong hindi ka sang-ayon sa plano kong paghihiganti. Disappointed but not surprised,” palokong sagot ni Kyungsoo. “At least, hindi kita kailangang tawaging Park. Or Park-Byun, or Byun-Park. I don’t even know and want to think about it. Ugh, yuck.”

“Ang hater mo ‘dun ah,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Well, as much as I love the idea of being his husband, hindi naman ang pangalan nila ang nagpalaki ng company namin. Byun naman, diba? Hindi naman Park.”

“Ay, ang talino mo ‘dun sa part na ‘yon, best friend,” sabi niya at may kasabay pang pagpapalakpak habang ang tablet ay maingat na nakayakap sa kanya.

Natawa si Baekhyun sa pagkabanggit ni Kyungsoo ng word na _best friend. _“Well, what can I say? I have my moments.”

“Very rare moments.”

“Asar ka!” palokong sabi ni Baekhyun at ramdam niyang gumagaan na kahit papaano ang nararamdaman niya, at alam niya naman na ‘yun talaga ang sinubukan gawin ni Kyungsoo, and he appreciates it a lot. “Anyway, schedule today? Bukod ‘dun sa daily real talk session with me. You can tick that part off.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes bago sinagot ang tanong niya at may tinap sa tablet na hawak niya. “9 AM, meeting with developers para ‘dun sa irerelease na hologram chip, since they can’t exactly push through with the actual development of the product without your approval. So, they scheduled one with you para i-check kung pasok sa qualities ng AVID. Then, 11 AM, Ms. Jung wants to give you an update about the AI Project that you’ve been asking for. Last schedule that you have is the 1 PM meeting with Nano and the ongoing collaboration. The rest of the day is free, since expected na magtatagal ang meeting with Nano.”

Sinulat ni Baekhyun lahat ng sinabi niya at tumango. “Alright. Thanks. Lahat naman naka-note dito except siguro sa Nano, since biglaan. Thanks for reminding me, and also…” napatigil si Baekhyun at napatingin kay Kyungsoo at ngumiti. “Thank you for talking to me. Gumaan ang pakiramdam ko.”

“Always here for you…” sabi ni Kyungsoo at nakangiting tumingin sa kanya at kumindat pa, na siyang nagpatawa kay Baekhyun. “…best friend.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Byun,” bati sa kanya at napatingin naman siya sa may-ari ng boses na ‘yun. “Nasa loob na po ng conference room si Mr. Park.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim,” bati ni Baekhyun at ngumiti sa kanya, tumigil saglit habang inaabangan pa si Kyungsoo na makasunod sa kanya bago pumasok sa conference room. “Jongdae, ang polite ah, in fairness.”

“Naka-professional mode ako today, Sir.”

“Ah, so ‘yung last time na nagkita tayo, naka-drunk mode ka?” pang-asar niyang tanong, naaalala na nakasama niya rin siya one time sa Maze, nung kausap niya si Minseok at nakakailang inom na rin.

“’Wag mo na ipaalala ang dark past ko,” bulong ni Jongdae.

“You mean drunk past?”

Namumula si Jongdae, at nag-act na parang kukurutin niya si Baekhyun pero agad ding umiwas si Baekhyun, natatawa. Sinabayan ni Jongdae ang tawa niya bago tumunog ang cellphone niya at napatingin siya saglit doon.

Umayos si Jongdae ng tayo at lumayo, may ngiti sa labi. “Pasok ka na. Baka mamaya, umuusok na ‘yung asawa mo na ‘yun. Nakakatakot pa naman.”

“Let him,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nakangisi. “Para naman maranasan niya ang maghintay, tulad nung sa amin nung isang araw ‘no.”

“Tapang mo ‘dun ah,” sabi ni Jongdae. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I tried calling him and all, pero… alam mo na.”

“It’s fine, Jongdae. You were there that time. I saw how you tried.”

“Still, feeling ko lang nagkulang ako.”

Ngumiti sa kanya si Baekhyun at pinat ang balikat niya. “Hindi naman ikaw. You tried, sadyang may hindi lang nakipag-cooperate. Alam mo naman—“

“Mamaya na kayo dyan. Tara na, Baekhyun,” pagsingit ni Kyungsoo sa usapan at humarap kay Jongdae. “Hi, Dae. Andyan naman na siguro boss mo, diba? Baka mamaya na naman maghintay tayo rito sa wala ah. Baka amagin na tayo.”

“Andyan na! Grabe magtanim ng galit?” natatawang sagot ni Jongdae at sumunod na papunta sa conference room.

“Bakit ka ba nakaabang dyan? Ano ka na nyan ngayon? Guard?” sarkastikong tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae na nasa tabi niya. Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya.

“Hindi ‘no. Lumabas lang ako to answer a call, and saktong nakita ko si Baekhyun, so…”

Sakto na rin naman na nakarating na sila sa may conference room at agad na rin pumasok si Baekhyun, kasunod ang dalawang secretary. Umupo si Jongdae sa may side ni Chanyeol samantala naman si Kyungsoo, sa may side niya, may hawak na laptop to take note of the minutes of the meeting.

“Good afternoon. Let’s just start the meeting immediately. I think we’ve waited too long for this,” sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo na sa pwesto niya, sa gitna, sa may tapat ni Chanyeol, at kitang kita niya ang asawa niyang ngayon ay nakakunot ang noo at mahinang tinatap ang ballpen niya sa table nila. “The release of the collaboration of Nano and AVID has been postponed due to some slight inconvenience from both companies. Since both teams of the companies are here, I suppose we can already push through with the plan and make adjustments in each of our schedules.”

Lahat naman ay nakikinig habang nagsasalita siya at sanay na siya ‘dun. Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo kanina, siya si Boss B ngayon, and as the CEO, iba talaga ang nagiging pakikitungo niya sa ibang tao sa tuwing may ginagawa silang project. Mas seryoso, strict, hands on, tulad ng turo sa kanya noong tinetrain at ginuguide pa lang siya ng magulang niya.

Malaki ang pressure, pero it’s the pressure that made him who he was today.

Inside, he’s Byun Baekhyun, CEO of AVID, the one who tried to maintain the company’s position from the past few years and who’s trying to gain the trust of everyone.

Hindi niya—_nila_—kailangan magpanggap na isang mag-asawang masaya at nagmamahalan. Business kung business. No need to try to convince everyone from their team.

Sa puntong ito, hindi muna siya ang magpapakatanga, dahil hindi iyon ang kailangan para makapagpatuloy sa proyekto nila. Hindi muna siya ang tangang nagmamahal sa isang taong hindi naman siya mamahalin pabalik.

Slight na lang siguro. Kasi a part of him… wants to show off. Dahil pangatlong meeting na nila ito, at iba kapag andyan si Chanyeol, dahil pakiramdam niya kailangan niyang ipakita na he’s not the same person that he can play with anytime he wants.

“I’m sorry if I had to ask for a meeting with the whole team. I know it’s a bit of a hassle, especially for Nano’s part, but I needed to know some things concerning the project that the other heads may have the answer to,” aniya. “I assume, since wala pang updates sa part ng Nano, hindi pa nagsastart ang mismong production nung product, right? We’re way behind schedule, but it’s okay, at least I had the chance to point this out.”

Tahimik lang ang lahat, tanging ang pagtatype lang mula kay Kyungsoo at Jongdae ang naririnig. Some were tapping their pens against the table. At ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagtitig ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang hinihintay siya makarating sa point niya.

“I’ve seen the design and we’re already working on the system that will best be applicable for it and will actually run efficiently not only for gamers but also for the professional market since it’s our target, pero I just want to ask something,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napalean sa upuan niya, iniikot-ikot ang ballpen sa mga daliri niya. “Is the design final? If it is, is it possible na may mabago? Kasi for me, it looks like the usual Nano product. Wala akong nakikitang bago. Kamukha lang siya ng mga nirelease noon na products ninyo, or at least, based sa nakikita ko sa mga nailabas niyo na products. Still the same small screen and handy smartphone. Ni wala ‘tong pagkakaiba sa mga recently released products by other companies.”

“Well, the fact that we are already advancing to a higher system and security through this partnership as a way to respond to the issues our previous smartphones have been facing is already something new sa product na irerelease na ito,” sagot ng isa sa employee sa Nano.

Napatango naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. “Yes, I know that, ‘yan ang sinabi niyo sa akin nung first meeting, but I am asking kung ano ang bago sa design _ninyo_, hindi ng amin at hindi ‘yung kasama ‘yung amin.”

Wala naman sumagot sa kanila, na parang naguguluhan.

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun doon, sinusubukan mag-isip kung paanong mapapakita ang point niya. Napatingin siya sa paligid niya at napangiti nang maisip niya kung paano.

“I’m assuming at least ilan sa inyo ang may Nano na smartphone, right? I need two. I’ll just borrow it to show you something,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

May nag-abot ng phones nila sa kanya at agad naman iyon tinaas ni Baekhyun sa harap ng buong team. “Ito, look. Both of it looks the same, to the point na kailangan ko pa tanungin kung anong model ‘to,” sabi niya, pinagtabi ang dalawang smartphone.

Tumingin siya sa isang nagbigay ng phone at inabot sa kanya ito. “Anong model ‘to?”

“Nano-V po, sir.”

Tumingin siya ‘dun sa isa at inabot ang phone niya. “How about this one?”

“N-Nano-XI po.”

“Thank you, to the both of you,” sabi ni Baekhyun, bago nilibot ulit ang tingin sa lahat ng taong nandun. “See my point? Walang bago, walang pagkakaiba. Too consistent.”

“Why was this not raised before?” biglang imik ni Chanyeol. “Bakit ngayon lang kung kailan malapit na ang start ng production?”

“Oh?” Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at napalean ulit siya sa upuan niya. “But I did raise this concern before. First meeting pa lang nung pinakita ang proposed design since sa inyo naman talaga nakasalalay ‘yun. Inyo ang mismong physical product, sa amin ang system at codes. And I asked if it’s possible to have a different design, for you to have a change in style while maintaining the image of Nano—“

“That’s the point. We’re trying to maintain the image of Nano, and this is how we’re known,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “It’s too much of a risk if we try to change how it looks. Lalo na for our loyal consumers.”

“It’s a good risk though,” Baekhyun argues. “You have to change the game. Step up and continue advancing. If I’m not mistaken, what Nano is trying to maintain is the size of the smartphone, not how it entirely looks. You know why Zhang Corp. suddenly had higher sales? Kasi they chose to release bigger sizes of smartphones. Different sa inyo and others. There is some change, some advancement.”

Bumuntonghininga muna si Chanyeol. “What do you suggest then?”

Baekhyun hums. “I’ve seen some people complain na mahirap pag masyado malaki ang phone, since hindi kasya sa bulsa. Not exactly very handy, dahil may mga users din na gusto ang maliit lang na bag and hassle. So why not maintain the size of Nano, since it’s already enough, and go for a bigger screen? That way, hindi rin ganun kasagabal if plano natin na umabot ang market to gamers as well.”

Someone from Nano raised their hand. “Sir, paano po ‘yun kung imemaintain namin ang size pero bigger screen?”

“Why not remove that button and try to make the screen occupy the whole space? Bigger space for the applications and all,” sabi ni Han, isa sa mga head sa AVID, particularly sa engineering.

“Possible for last minute changes pa ba ang ginawa nating system, Han? Higher resolution and better security, yes?” tanong niya.

“Of course, boss B.”

“Okay, good,” sagot niya. Napatingin siya sa iba nilang kasama. “So? What do you think? Kakayanin ba for production? Target release is in 7 months, latest, kasama na ‘dun ang pag-test ng prototype and all, kakayanin ba? Considering the factory resources and all the adjustments? Mr. Park?”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, na parang nag-iisip bago sumagot. Kinakabahan naman si Baekhyun, dahil posibleng umayaw ito at may kung anong hindi magandang sasabihin regarding his suggestion, lalo na dahil alam niya kung paano talagang minemaintain ng Nano ang image nila.

He wasn’t lying when he said it was a good risk. Maganda naman talaga, lalo na it’s a change in the market, na posibleng gayahin na rin ng iba pang companies that are like them. This was his way of helping Nano get to the top and regain their position of being the first.

Sadyang hindi lang siya sure kung open ba sila sa ganitong changes. Plus, baka Chanyeol takes his suggestion in the wrong way and think of it as a way na parang pangunguna niya sa company nila and take over the position as head of the project. Ayaw niya ng panibagong away na nagsasabi na puro yabang siya at plano niya lang pabagsakin ang kumpanya nila.

Napahinga siya ng malalim.

Nakita niya kung paano nilibot ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya at napatingin sa isa sa mga employee niya. “Kim, kakayanin ba if such risk will be made? 5 months for production?”

“It’s a great risk, sir. Marami na rin naman po ang nagcocomplain about big phones, like what Mr. Byun said. If ever naman po, tayo ang mauuna na may ganitong design,” sagot nung Kim. “We’ll see what we can do when it comes to the design and the overall production.”

“Alright then. Show me the design not later this week,” sagot ni Chanyeol bago tumingin kay Baekhyun. “We’ll push through with the suggestion and let us handle it, as planned. Kayo sa system, kami sa actual product.”

“Alright, great! Kyungsoo, get in contact with our suppliers as soon as possible, please. Schedule me a meeting with them. Han, please, the codes, okay? Sol, yung budget please, let me check again. Give me the hardcopy and softcopy,” sabi niya at agad naman ninote ng tatlo iyon. “Nano team, before you produce in thousands, please show us the prototype first to see if we need to have changes. We will have to try out the product for 2-3 weeks.”

“Noted, sir.”

Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Baekhyun after nito. Hindi pa tapos ang meeting, marami pang pag-uusapan lalo na sa development process, and it’s Chanyeol’s time to take the lead for this one, since sa kanila nakasalalay ang maraming part sa production ng product na irerelease nila.

He takes this as an opportunity to admire his husband. Naririnig niya pa rin naman kung ano ang sinasabi niya and from time to time ay nagrereact if needed, pero minsan lang niya makita ang asawa niya in his element. And he likes it. Bagay sa kanya. He had always been trained for the position, and alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano niya sinisikap na makuha ang approval ng magulang niya even if hindi niya gaano pinapakita.

Noong college sila, he worked really hard. He does lots of things on his own kasi alam niya kung ano ang responsibility na mayroon siya. Kaya nga hindi niya maintindihan noon kung bakit wala man lang tiwala sa kanya ang mga magulang nila at lahat ng nasa board, kung bakit puro criticisms about him.

Sure, lately, parang nagiging pabaya siya, na parang nalate ang pagiging against niya sa wishes ng magulang niya, pero he’s been doing well ever since, kahit nung wala pa siyang posisyon sa kumpanya. If he’s not mistaken, siya rin naman ang rason sa maraming changes sa product nila overall. Kaya alam niya what he’s capable of at kaya palagi niya siya dinedefend sa kaibigan niya, kahit sa board.

He just needs some push para maalala niya what he had always liked doing, at ‘yun ang mag-trabaho sa sarili nilang company.

He was just looking at Chanyeol, listening to him, nang biglang may tumadyak sa may paa niya kaya napatingin siya sa may-ari nun at nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nakataas ang kilay sa kanya. “Matunaw ‘yan,” bulong niya.

Hindi nag-react si Baekhyun at binalik ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol, dahil baka magmukha pa siyang disrespectful at hindi nakikinig o nahuli na nagmemake face. Pero mukhang unconsciously niya iyon nagawa dahil pagkatingin niya sa harap niya ay nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya, nakakunot ang noo.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Byun?”

Bago pa siya makasagot ay pinangunahan na siya ng isa sa mga employee niya, si Joy. “Ang pogi mo raw, sir.”

“Joy!” nabiglang tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Nagtawanan naman ang nasa loob ng conference room. “Anong sinasabi mo!? That’s not true!”

“So, ‘di ako pogi, Mr. Byun?” biglang imik ni Chanyeol sa harap, obviously distracted and amused. “Then why did you marry me?”

“That’s not what I meant—wait, what!?”

Lalo lang natawa mga kasama nila, at naiwan si Baekhyun gulong-gulo sa nangyayari. Madalas sa mga meeting nila ay sobrang seryoso at wala naman halos nagjojoke kaya na-caught off guard talaga siya sa sinabi ni Joy, lalo na sa sinabi ni Chanyeol pabalik.

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol at nakitang tumatawa rin siya kasabay nila, and he wants to admire it, because ang tagal na nung huling beses na siya ang rason ng mga tawa na ‘yun, pero isang tingin sa paligid nila, at saka niya lang narealize kung bakit niya ginawa ‘yon.

Right. Because there are people who can see.

People who do not know their arrangement.

Kaunti lang naman ang nakakaalam, mga taong close lang nilang dalawa, ‘yung talagang pinagkakatiwalaan.

Right. Fact check.

Kaya napangiti na lang siya at umiiling na sinabi, “Let’s just continue the meeting. Joy, nako, panira ng mood. We’ll talk later.”

Natawa naman sila sa pabirong sinabi niya at hinayaan muna nilang medyo humupa ang pagtawa bago nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun at napatingin kay Kyungsoo, na nakatingin din sa kanya at binigyan siya ng isang maliit na ngiti.

Alam niya kung bakit nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Kasi alam niya kung anong naisip niya the moment na napatahimik siya kanina. At naiintindihan niya.

Na sa loob ng ilang segundo na iyon, nasaktan siya, kasi akala niya bumalik na ulit sila sa normal. Kahit hindi naman talaga.

“Nagyoyosi ka?”

Nabigla siya at napaubo nang makarinig siya ng pamilyar na boses sa likod niya. Napatingin siya doon bago ibinaba ang hawak na sigarilyo.

“Minsan lang. Kapag stressed,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Maayos niyang tinapon ang sigarilyo at maayos na hinarap ang kasama. “Nakakabigla ka, Jongdae. Para akong pinulis.”

Napangiti naman si Jongdae doon at napakamot na lang sa ulo. “Sorry. Nagulat lang kasi ako na nagyoyosi ka.”

“It’s fine,” natatawa niyang sinabi at kumuha ng candy sa bulsa. “What’s up? May tanong ka pa about the meeting?”

Pero hindi sinagot ni Jongdae ang tanong niya at nakatingin lang sa kamay niya. “Pochi?”

“Huh?” Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa hawak niya at nakitang Pochi nga ang hawak niya kaya napangiti siya, napailing, at ibinalik sa bulsa ang hawak na candy para kumuha ng iba. “Maling candy nakuha ko. Sorry. Lagi lang ako meron nito. Nakasanayan lang. Anyway, bakit andito ka pa? Kanina pa natapos ang meeting ah.”

“Nakipag-usap pa ako kay Kyungsoo para malaman ‘yung schedule mo and ‘yung minutes kanina. Pero paalis na rin naman na ako,” pag-explain niya.

Napatango naman siya sa sinabi niya at napatingin sa likod niya. “Chanyeol’s not with you?”

“Nauna na,” sagot ni Jongdae sa kanya. “Speaking of, anong ginawa mo sa taong ‘yon?”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Huh?”

“Alam mo ba, nung araw na may scheduled meeting tayo, ang huling text niya sa akin, i-cancel ko raw ang partnership with AVID. Sabi niya pa, contact ko raw ang lawyer niya to see kung paano ‘yun mangyayari. I tried to talk to him that time kasi alam ko kung anong klaseng damages ang pwedeng harapin ng parehong companies, pero iniiwasan niya mga tawag ko at hindi na rin siya nag-reply.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun at pakiramdam niya nanikip ulit ang dibdib niya, naalala kung anong pinag-awayan nila recently, ang paghihiwalay.

So bago pa niya maopen ang topic na ‘yun kagabi, may plano na siya?

Kasi kapag tinigil ang partnership nila, it means gagawa na rin siya ng paraan para makawala sa agreement nila.

He’s been trying to do things quietly, huh?

“He… he said that?”

Nakangiting tumango si Jongdae, samantala si Baekhyun naman ay hindi niya man lang makita kung anong dapat niyang ikatuwa sa sinabi niya.

“Yeah, he did, pero the next day, bago matapos ang araw, sinabi niya sa akin na I should call Kyungsoo and schedule a meeting as soon as possible,” pagkukwento ni Jongdae at natawa. “Really, anong ginawa mo para mabago ang isip nun overnight?”

“H-hindi ko alam…”

That night, nung hindi sumipot ang company ni Chanyeol sa meeting, nag-away sila, about Chanyeol being irresponsible as a CEO, at kung paanong nagiging pabaya na siya.

Hindi kaya… nakinig sa kanya si Chanyeol that time?

Somehow, pakiramdam niya, it’s like college all over again, kung saan nakikinig si Chanyeol sa kanya at sa mga words of motivation niya. That time, sinabi ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya kathankful sa kanya dahil siya lang ang nag-push sa kanya at nagpaalala sa kanya kung para saan pa nga ba ang ginagawa niya.

Unti-unti na ba silang bumabalik sa dati?

Naalala niya kung paano umasta si Chanyeol kanina, kung paanong nakinig at nakipagtawanan pa kasama ang iba kanina.

Namali lang ba siya ng basa sa kanya? Naminsinterpret? Na baka genuine na talaga ang pakikitungo niya sa kanya?

Hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti habang pinapakiramdaman ang puso niyang sobrang bilis ng tibok.

It’s been breaking for quite some time now, kaya medyo nakakapanibago ang ganitong klaseng pag-asa na nararamdaman niya.

“Anyways, baka hinahanap na ako nung boss ko na ‘yon,” pagpapaalam ni Jongdae. “See you, Baekhyun.”

Napatango naman si Baekhyun at kumaway sa kanya. Saktong naramdaman niya ang pag-vibrate ng cellphone niya. Agad niyang kinuha, dahil akala niya si Kyungsoo ito, may kailangan na sabihin na urgent.

Pero para siyang nawalan ng hininga nang makita kung kanino ito galing.

Kay Chanyeol.

Bihira lang siya mag-text sa kanya, mostly kay Kyungsoo lang nanggagaling ang kung anong message na gusto niya iparating, madalas about business pa. Sobrang tagal na nung huling beses na nag-usap sila ng hindi tungkol sa project nila.

Lalo lang ‘to dumadagdag sa pag-aasa niya sa taong ‘to. Ang bilis na ng tibok ng puso niya. Para siyang buhay na buhay.

Ang tagal niya nang hindi nakikita ang _Yeol-chi _sa phone niya.

From: Yeol-chi

Kyungsoo said that you’re free for the rest of the day. I’ll be picking you up ng 5 PM sa AVID. Wait for me.

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa message na ‘yun, at ramdam niya ang lalong paglaki ng pag-asa sa kanya at ang anticipation. Hindi niya akalain na darating ulit ang araw na susunduin siya ni Chanyeol.

Parang unti-unti na silang bumabalik sa dati.

Nagmamadali siyang naglakad pabalik sa loob ng building niya para sana sabihin kay Kyungsoo ang magandang balita. Ang higpit pa ng hawak niya sa cellphone siya, pero napatigil siya sa may pinto nang nag-vibrate ulit ito, at nakangiti niyang tinignan ang cellphone niya.

From: Yeol-chi

We’ll be having dinner with my parents.

Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya at kasabay nito ay ang pagtigil ng pagtibok ng puso niya.

Akala niya bumabalik na.

Hindi pa rin pala.

Sa mga ganitong panahon, pakiramdam niya, mahal siya ni Chanyeol.

Pakiramdam niya, abot na abot niya siya at ang bawat ngiti niya ay para lamang sa kanya, na sa bawat paghigpit ng hawak niya sa kanyang mga kamay at sa bawat tingin na ibinabato niya sa kanya, ay maaari siyang mahulog nang hindi natatakot na mabasag na lang.

Paano ba sila napunta sa sitwasyon na ‘to?

Bakit nila kailangan magpanggap na nagmamahalan sa harap ng mga magulang nila, eh kung tutuusin, wala naman ‘yun sa kontrata na mismong ang kumpanya nila Chanyeol ang nag-draft.

Ah, kasi sa side nila Chanyeol, gusto nilang ipalabas na natural lang ang relasyon na mayroon sila. Na kailangan handa sila sa bawat matang nagmamasid sa kanila, lalo na dahil may kasikatan din naman ang asawa niya dahil sa pagmomodel niya noon. Kasi kailangan nilang ipakita na despite all the criticisms that they get for being too young for their position and for their relationship, masaya pa rin sila at hindi naaapektuhan.

Samantala para naman sa side ni Baekhyun, kinailangan niya gawin para mapapayag ang Mama niya sa relasyon na ‘to, para masiguro niya na magiging masaya siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol kahit na may arrangement, dahil alam niya kung anong pakiramdam na maitali sa isang tao na hindi naman kahit kailan magpapasaya sa kanya. Hindi naman sa ganun ang naging sitwasyon niya noon sa Papa niya, pero she was once forced into a relationship that she didn’t want to be part of, at ayaw niyang maranasan ‘yun ng anak niya.

How funny. Ironic.

Kasi mukhang hindi naman siya ang nakatali sa isang relasyon na hindi niya gusto mangyari, parang hindi siya ang dapat sinasabihan nun ng Mama niya, kundi si Chanyeol mismo, ang taong pinakaayaw sa arranged marriage that he’s part of. At si Baekhyun mismo ang pumipilit lang at sumasakal sa kanya.

Selfish. He’s so selfish.

Pero sa mga ganitong panahon, kung saan nasa harap nila ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol, pwede niya ipakita ang tunay na nararamdaman niya. Kung ano ba ang gusto ng isang pusong tumitibok na ng pagkatagal-tagal para lang sa iisang tao.

Ito ang panahon kung saan hindi siya nahihirapan magpanggap, kung saan hinahayaan niya lang ang sarili niyang mahulog pa sa asawa niya at malunod sa bawat tingin niya.

Nakakatawa, dahil ginagawa nila ito para magpanggap, pero hindi naman iyon ang ginagawa niya.

Sobrang layo sa pagpapapanggap ang nararamdaman niya. He can only wish that Chanyeol was the same.

Nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na magdidinner sila kasama ang magulang niya, alam niya na na mali na umasa siya kanina, dahil imposible nga naman na bumalik ulit sila sa dati. Malamang, the fact na kailangan nilang mag-dinner with his parents, lalo niya lang siya kinamuhian, kasi kailangan na naman niyang gawin ang isang bagay na hindi naman niya gusto.

Pinahihirapan na naman niya siya.

_Pero kahit ngayon lang, kahit sa ganitong pagkakataon lang, pwede ka bang mahalin nang malaya?_

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol, na ngayon ay nakangiti habang nakikinig sa sinasabi ng magulang niya habang ang isang kamay niya ay nakahawak sa kamay niya, and he just found himself smiling sadly.

_Kahit ngayon lang, pwede ba kitang hawakan?_

_Kahit ngayon lang, pwede bang para sa akin naman ang ngiti na ‘yan?_

_Kahit ngayon lang…_

“I’m glad na nakapag-dinner tayo this time. Ang tagal na nung huli, right? Ang hirap niyo macontact dalawa. Sobrang busy ba sa company?” tanong ng mama ni Chanyeol. “Lately din, wala na akong nakikitang balita about kay Chanyeol, ah. I guess, marrying Baekhyun really helped you see your way, huh?”

“Hindi naman po,” sagot agad ni Baekhyun, bago pa makaimik si Chanyeol. Alam niya kung paanong isa itong remark na nagsasabing hindi sila nagtitiwala sa asawa niya, dahil ganyan din ang mga sinabi nila noon sa meeting nila. “We’ve been busy sa company, sorry about that, pero I think Chanyeol is doing well on his own, without my help. He knows what he’s doing kaya I doubt na mayroon akong natutulong. I don’t even think the marriage has any part of it.”

Naramdaman niya ang tingin niya na parang nagulat pa sa sinabi niya, pero hindi niya ito pinansin.

Parang automatic na lang sa kanya ang pagdedefend sa asawa niya.

“He’s always been great. Kahit nung college kami, despite the rumors of him partying and stuff, he’s always been responsible. Mas pa nga ngayon, since he has a company to take care of,” Baekhyun says, smiling at them, although he thinks masyado silang busy sa pagkain nila to even care about what he said. He sighed, then continued. “In fact, he did great in our meeting about the project.”

Pagkabanggit ng project ay napatingin na sa kanya ang Papa ni Chanyeol, nakangisi. “How’s the project, by the way? May progress naman na siguro, ano? Sobrang delayed na nyan.”

“We’re already working on it, Dad,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Natagalan since we had to do some changes in the actual product, as pointed out by Baekhyun. We think it’s best to do that, para may bago na sa market and magawa ng company natin maging una when it comes to smartphones. It can boost our sales.”

“Well, I’m glad Baekhyun’s there to help you. Ang laking asset niya talaga sa company nila, and now, sa company din natin. Buti na lang pala you get along well noon pa, mas naging madali ang lahat ng ‘to,” sagot sa kanya, at nandoon pa rin ang ngisi niya, na hindi niya maintindihan dahil nakararamdam siya ng kung ano sa ngisi na iyon. Nagpabalik-balik ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at sa Papa niya. “Chanyeol must really love you, ano? Hindi naman ‘yan madalas nagpapadikta pero when it comes to you, parang mahina na siya.”

Naramdaman niyang humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya, na parang nanggigigil pero hindi niya mailabas at nanatiling nakangiti lang habang pinapakinggan ang Papa niya na magsalita. 

Baekhyun started rubbing circles on the back of his hand, isang attempt to calm him down.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa papa ni Chanyeol at shrinug off ang kaninang narararamdaman niya.

“Like what I said, I don’t really think it’s because of me. Chanyeol is capable of doing those without me. He can do great things on his own and he can change the game and make it better without help from me,” sabi niya at napatingin kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakatingin sa kanya, nakakunot ang noo na parang hindi niya maintindihan ang sinasabi niya. Ngumiti siya sa kanya bago ibinalik ang tingin sa Papa niya na ngayon ay nakangisi pa rin. Sumandal siya sa braso ni Chanyeol. “I believe in him a lot.”

“Then I guess the both of you are lucky to have each other then,” sabi ng Papa niya at ngumiti. But it wasn’t the type of smile that was friendly, warm, or anything that Chanyeol possessed. It was different. “A match made in heaven.”

Hindi nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya at sinubukan ni Baekhyun na tanggalin ang kakaibang pakiramdam sa dibdib niya. Hinayaan niya na lang sarili niya na mag-focus sa pakiramdam ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay mahigpit ang hawak sa kanya.

Kung ito lang ang kaya niyang magawa para maipakita ang pagmamahal niya kay Chanyeol at kung ito lang ang magagawa niya para makita kung ano ang kaya niya, gagawin niya ang lahat para lang maniwala sila sa kanya.

Because it’s what Chanyeol deserves.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Mula sa pagtingin sa may bintana, agad na napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na diretso lang ang tingin sa daan.

“What?”

“I said,” Chanyeol looked at him for a second, bago niya ibinalik ang tingin sa daan. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Bumuntonghininga si Chanyeol bago siya sinagot. “You didn’t have to defend me in front of my parents.”

Oh. So he knew.

“I always do that,” sagot niya. “With or without your parents in front of me.”

Saglit na natahimik si Chanyeol at hindi rin inasahan ni Baekhyun na sasabihin niya ‘yun, dahil bihira niya lang naman inaamin na he talks about him nicely even without the presence of the media.

Siguro dahil ngayong gabi, pagod lang siya. Masyado naging magulo ang lahat ng narararamdaman niya ngayong araw na ‘to.

“Then why?” bulong ni Chanyeol, pero rinig na rinig ito ni Baekhyun.

Nasa tabi lang naman niya si Chanyeol eh. Nasa shotgun si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol ang nagdadrive.

“What do you mean?”

Tumigil ang kotse at napatingin si Baekhyun sa daan.

Right. Stoplight.

“If you believed in me,” pagsisimula ni Chanyeol at napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at nakatingin din sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Then why did you agree in this whole arranged marriage thing? Why didn’t you just let me be on my own and prove myself to them?”

He sighed. “Mag-aaway ba tayo rito mismo? Pagod ako. Wala akong gana.”

“No, tinatanong lang kita,” mahinhin na sagot ni Chanyeol na ikinabigla niya. “I know we’re playing pretend when we were there, pero you didn’t have to say those in front of them. It’s not like may nagrerecord sa usapan natin. Which is why I thought what you said was genuine. So if you believed in me so much, _why_?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Hindi siya sigurado kung paano niya sasagutin ang tanong niya.

_Because I was selfish. I thought that you would love me back if I did it._

Mali. Hindi iyon ang dapat niyang sabihin. Andun pa rin ang takot, na kapag sinabi niya ang nararamdaman niya, mawawala na siya sa isang iglap. Na kapag sinabi niyang ‘yun ang tumulak sa kanya para pumayag sa arranged marriage na kinabibilangan nila, hindi na niya siya makakausap kahit kailan.

‘Yun lang ba ang rason? Hindi. ‘Yun lang ang tumulak sa kanya, pero hindi lang ‘yun ang naging dahilan.

Napabuntonghininga siya.

“Kasi natakot ako na baka mawala lahat ng pinaghirapan mo,” sagot niya, at kasabay nun ay ang pag-andar ng kotse. “I know how important the company is to you. College pa lang, alam kong maraming oras ang nilaan mo para sa company niyo, at ayaw kong mapunta sa wala ‘yon. I don’t know what happened between you and your Dad, para na lang bawiin ang pagiging CEO ng company niyo, pero that time, you and I were not talking, and I just wanted to help you even though alam kong kaya mo naman.”

Tumigil siya sa pagsalita saglit, at hindi umimik si Chanyeol, tahimik na nakikinig.

“I guess, a part of me thought that through this, you’d be able to prove yourself. If this is the only way that I can help you and make them back off and lose their hold on you, then I’d do it. I thought na this is the fastest way for you to be in the position, so that you can prove them that you’re not how they think you are,” Baekhyun explains. “Nakalimutan ko lang ‘yung part na baka hindi ka naman magiging masaya kasama ako. Na this isn’t how you wanted to prove that you were worthy of it. Sorry isn’t enough and my reason is fucked up, I know, pero you know what they say… you can always call it off.”

Malungkot siyang natawa at napatingin sa labas, tinitignan ang pamilyar na kalsada na lagi lang nilang nadadaanan.

Malapit na sila.

“I believed in you. I’ve always believed in you, kahit nung college pa tayo,” bulong niya. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at malungkot na ngumiti. “I know you’ve always dreamed of being the one handling your company. You’ve always dreamed big for it. You had that greatness in you that I’ve always admired. Siguro, at some point nung nag-drift apart na tayo, nagbago ang pangarap mo. I thought I was being helpful, but I ended up being a burden. I’m sorry. For being selfish and only thinking of myself.”

Saktong tumigil na si Chanyeol sa harap ng bahay nila. Mayroon siyang pinindot sa phone niya para mabuksan ang gate nila. Tahimik lang sila habang inaayos ni Chanyeol ang pag-park ng kotse niya.

Habang si Baekhyun naman, iniisip ang lahat ng sinabi niya.

Para siyang nabunutan ng tinik. Hindi pa lahat, pero nabawasan. Oo, hindi niya pa sinasabi ang buong katotohanan, ang tungkol sa tunay na nararamdaman niya para sa asawa niya, pero lahat naman ng sinabi niya ay totoo. Kahit ‘yun lang, malaman ni Chanyeol, para malaman niyang may naniniwala pa rin sa kanya.

Nang nakapag-park na, agad na rin lumabas si Baekhyun at dire-diretsong pumasok sa bahay nila. Tahimik lang na nakasunod si Chanyeol sa kanya.

It’s been a long night, at sigurado siyang iiyak na naman siya kapag malalim na ang gabi, iniisip ang lahat ng sinabi niya at ang lahat ng naramdaman niya ngayong araw. Magpapaalam na sana siya na pupunta na siya sa kwarto niya, nang biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pulso niya, dahilan kung bakit napatigil siya sa paglalakad.

“My dream…” panimula ni Chanyeol at nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kamay niyang nakahawak sa pulso niya. “My dream didn’t change. _I _did. And I’m sorry.”

Sa huling sinabi niya, napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, gulat na gulat.

Unti-unting lumuwag ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya, at agad na nanibago si Baekhyun sa pakiramdam na wala iyon.

Naiwan si Baekhyun na nakatingin sa likod ni Chanyeol, hindi sigurado sa kung anong nangyari. Pero naramdaman niya ang paninikip ng dibdib niya at ang luhang paparating. Ang bigat-bigat ng pakiramdam niya simula kanina at parang ngayon lang siya nakahinga nang maayos ulit.

“Good night, Baekhyun.”

Tuluyan nang pumatak ang luha niya.

From: Yeol-chi

Dinner later?

Tayong dalawa lang.

“O? Ba’t ngiting-ngiti ka dyan?” tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkapasok niya ng office ni Baekhyun. “Kumuha lang akong kape, like for ilang minutes lang ah, iniwan kitang nakasimangot after ng meeting with the programmers, ‘tas ngayon ngiting-ngiti? Ang weird lang, no offense.”

“Bawal na ba ako ako maging masaya?” nagkunwaring nagtatampong tanong ni Baekhyun kaya napa-make face si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi kita pinagbabawalan. Ang weird lang, sabi ko. Kwento mo naman ‘yan,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at umupo. “Parang kanina lang nagalit ka ‘dun sa isang programmer dahil sa isang typo na nakita mo kaya ayaw gumana nung software ah?”

“Yeah, that part was shit, pero anyway, nacorrect ko naman na,” sagot niya and waved his hand na parang wala lang ang nangyari na ‘yun, when most of the time umiinit pa ang ulo ni Baekhyun for a long time, kaya nanibago si Kyungsoo.

Excited siyang nag-lean sa table niya at kusa naman nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya na parang ready na sa maririnig na chika.

“Magdedate kami ni Chanyeol,” bulong niya at ngiting-ngiti pa at may kasamang pag-wiggle ng eyebrows.

Napalayo naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ang lalim pa ng hinugutan ng hininga. Parang pagod na pagod ba.

Napailing siya dramatically, may kasabay pang _tsk_. “Nananaginip ka na naman nang gising. Stars, guide us. Anong sinabi tungkol sa Taurus today? Magpakatanga today? Parang hindi naman.”

“Ang OA! Totoo nga!” sabi niya at inunlock ang phone niya at ipinakita ang text ni Chanyeol sa kanya at ipinakita pa ang pag-navigate sa phone niya para lang maprove na hindi edited. “O, tignan mo pa. Ayaw pa maniwala?”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo at nakatingin sa phone niya. “Hindi Nano ang phone mo? Fake, amputa. Partner mo pa man din.”

“Bakit pati ‘yun napansin mo!? Hindi ‘yun ang point, okay!” pag-whine niya. “Tsaka may Nano ako! ‘Wag ka nga! As if ‘yun iyo, ‘no—teka! Hindi naman ‘yun ang point dito. Ano ba yan. Ayaw mo lang maniwala, eh!”

“Naniniwala ako ‘no,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at sumamdal sa upuan niya. He sighed. “Parang… nakakapanibago lang. Weird, tulad nung ngiti mo kanina. Paano nangyari ‘to? What year are we in?”

Napanguso si Baekhyun at nilapag ang phone niya sa table niya. “Eh diba nga, medyo parang may truce na kami. Like, okay na kami ever since nung araw ng meeting. ‘Tas kailan lang, nagpaalam pa ‘yon na pupunta siya Japan since diba nandun ‘yung isa sa mga factory nila. And now, he’s back here at magdidinner kami! Surreal! Iba ba ang ihip ng hangin sa Japan? Dun na lang kaya kami tumira?”

Napasandal siya sa upuan niya, nakangiti at malayo na ang tingin, iniisip ang mga nangyari noong mga nakaraang lingo pagkatapos ng pag-uusap nila sa kotse ni Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari at kung paano, pero parang nagbago ang ihip ng hangin simula ng araw na ‘yun. Naalala niyang natulog siyang umiiyak at pagkagising niya, inaasahan niya na mag-isa na lang siya sa bahay at katahimikan lang ang sasalubong sa kanya, pero gulat na gulat siya nang makitang andun si Chanyeol, sa kusina, nagluluto ng pancake.

Never nangyari ‘yun.

Madalas ay kanya-kanya sila. Nagigising si Baekhyun na paalis na si Chanyeol o kaya’y nakaalis na. Naintindihan naman niya, dahil kung tutuusin, mas malayo naman talaga ang Nano kaysa sa AVID, pero ni minsan, hindi niya naisipan na iwanan siya ng pagkain. Let alone ay sabayan siya sa pagkain ng wala man lang pumipilit sa kanya na kahit na sino mula sa side niya for the sake of the press.

Nung araw na ‘yun, hindi pa siya sigurado kung tama bang nasa iisang lugar sila. Kung tama bang pumunta siya sa may dining table para kumain kasama siya.

‘Tas biglang humarap si Chanyeol sa kanya at ngumiti at wala na, nanghina na lang siya. Ganun lang kadali. Nawala na siya agad sa mga ngiti na ‘yon, cheesy man kung pakinggan.

Bihira lang maging para sa kanya ‘yun eh.

Akala niya doon na matatapos ang lahat. One time thing lang, ganon. Ayaw naman niya i-push ang luck niya. After all, thankful na siya sa moment na ‘yun, may babaunin na siya ng pangmatagalan, kaso sa mga sumunod na araw, ganun pa rin, sabay silang nagbebreakfast, at paminsan-minsan ay nagkakamustahan tungkol sa ganap sa office, at pakiramdam ni Baekhyun kaya niya na ulit magkuwento kay Chanyeol at mag-rant tungkol sa mga nangyayari, tulad lang ng noon.

Sa ganun kasimpleng bagay, lalo lang siya nahulog. Hindi niya alam kung paano, pero ramdam niya lang ang bawat pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya sa tuwing ngingiti sa kanya si Chanyeol at tatawa sa mga kwento niya.

May mga panahon na magtetext sa kanya si Chanyeol randomly, para lang mangamusta, na parang hindi niya pa alam kung anong ginagawa niya at parang hindi pa niya nakuwento nung umaga na ‘yun. Isang beses, sinundo pa siya, na ikinabigla niya pati ng driver niya.

Ang daming nagbabago, pero it was a good kind of change. One that calms his heart and his mind somehow.

Parang okay na sila. Simula nung araw na ‘yun, pakiramdam niya, kahit papaano, lumuwag na ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol sa sitwasyon nila, at sinusubukan niya nang makita ang bright side nito.

They’re… going back to normal.

“Patay na patay ka talaga dyan sa Chanyeol na ‘yan ‘no?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at napabuntonghininga. “Para kang bumabalik sa college self mo sa tuwing usapang Chanyeol na. ‘Yung tipong nakaabang ka lagi sa kanya at nasa kanya lang talaga atensyon mo, ganun.”

“Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit ganito,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya at napahinga ng malalim. “Feeling ko dahil ang tagal ko hinintay at hinanap-hanap, kaya ngayon na andyan na, parang hinahabol ko na lang nang hinahabol. I don’t know, pero I’m happy sa lahat ng changes na nangyayari ngayon. Like, I thought I’ll be regretting that talk we had kasi it was almost the 100% truth of everything, and baka lumayo siya ganun, pero nagbunga naman, and I’m really glad that it was a good kind of outcome. I’m happy.”

“I’m really happy that you’re happy, Baekhyun. You deserve that,” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagkagenuine nito. “Pero ang puso ah. Baka mamaya asang-asa ka na naman, ‘tas ‘yun pala magdidinner lang to talk about business. Remember, may partnership pa rin kayo at ongoing pa ‘yon. Kagagaling lang ng Japan nyan.”

“Hindi naman siguro…” bulong niya, pero napaisip din siya, dahil possible na tungkol dun ang pag-uusapan nila. “Pero parang ang grande naman! Dinner pa na kami lang?”

“As if naman never mo pa nagawa ‘yun to convince people to sign with you.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa text sa kanya ni Chanyeol at napanguso, dahil oo, tama si Kyungsoo, possible.

_Pero the way naman ng pag-text ni Chanyeol, parang hindi naman about business. If it’s for business, sasabihin naman niya, diba?_

Napailing siya at cinonvince ang sarili niya na hindi naman about business ang pag-uusapan nila. Dahil tama naman ang iniisip niya kanina, if it’s about business, sasabihin naman niya. Right.

Napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo nang napatayo ito, nakatingin sa phone niya bago ibinalik ang tingin sa kanya.

“Anyway, Boss B, bago ka maging full-time haliparot, meeting with Jung ulit regarding the AI Project,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Haliparot ka dyan,” sabi niya at tumayo na sa pwesto niya. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Sinundan niya lang si Kyungsoo palabas at nabigla silang dalawa dahil may sumalubong sa kanila na agad ikinangiti ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin!” sabi niya at yumakap pa sa kanya.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. “Ay? Tunay na haliparot. Sa harap ko pa talaga.”

Agad naman humiwalay si Kyungsoo nang marealize niyang nasa office sila. Binigyan niya ng isang masamang tingin si Baekhyun. “Inggit ka lang.”

“Wow ah, pero totoo,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napatingin sa kanilang dalawa. Ang swerte lang. “Hi, Jongin.”

“Hello, Baekhyun,” sagot niya at nahihiyang ngumiti sa kanya. “Sorry. Napadaan lang naman ako at nag-iwan ng makakain. Aalis din ako. Saglit na break lang.”

“Go lang,” sabi niya at napangisi. “Sweet mo naman. Tuwa naman ang full-time haliparot kong best friend.”

Nakatanggap siya ng isang malakas na palo sa braso after that.

“Hindi mo sinabing sa restaurant tayo ng kapatid ko pupunta. Ang dami-dami restaurant dyan. Ayaw ko siya makita,” palokong sinabi ni Baekhyun pagkaupo niya sa tapat ni Chanyeol.

Nasa _Heaven Knows _sila. Sinundo siya ni Chanyeol nung saktong natapos na ang meeting niya. Ngiting-ngiti pa siya that time dahil ang tagal niya rin siyang hindi nakita, at ang sumalubong pa sa kanya pagkabukas niya ng kotse ay ang ngiti ng asawa niya.

“Ayaw mo suportahan ang business ng kakambal mo mo?”

“Hah! Suki ako rito at ako ang maraming contribution dito, excuse me,” proud niyang sagot. “At anong kambal? Hindi ko siya kambal ah! Mas bata ‘yun sa akin.”

“But the two of you look so alike,” sagot ni Chanyeol, natatawa. “Kumusta naman siya? May boyfriend na? Habulin ‘yan noon, ah. She had always been really pretty.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagkalikot sa utensils na nakalagay sa harap niya at napatingin kay Chanyeol, nakakunot ang noo.

“Type mo ba kapatid ko?” _Bakit kapatid ko pa? I’d give her everything that she wants… pero… _“’Wag ang kapatid ko, Park Chanyeol. I know we’re playing pretend here, pero protective ako sa kanya, okay?”

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at eagerly na umiiling, winewave pa ang kamay niya. “No! No! God, that’s not what I meant, really. I just asked since—“

Baekhyun chuckled. “I’m just teasing. I know she’s pretty and all elegant and everything you want in a woman, pero… ‘wag lang siya, please.” _Because I don’t think I can give you up for her…_

He’s being selfish again.

Chanyeol’s now talking to him comfortably. Unti-unti na ulit nakikita ni Baekhyun ang liwanag. Nararamdaman niya na ang sarili niyang maluwag nang nakakahinga at hinahayaan ang sarili na mahulog nang mahulog sa asawa niya. At sa tingin niya, hindi na niya kaya pa na pakawalan siya, lalo na ngayon na nagkakaroon ng pag-asa.

Bago pa man din makasagot si Chanyeol ay dumating na ang magseserve ng pagkain nila. Napatingin siya rito at napangiti. “Good evening, Yeri.”

“Good evening po, Mr. Baekhyun,” bati sa kanya pabalik nang mailatag na ang lahat sa table nila. Saglit na napatingin si Yeri kay Chanyeol, bago ito bumalik kay Baekhyun. “Tatawagin ko po ba si Ms. Baekha? For her to know that your tab is on the house?”

“Kilala naman na ako ng mga tao rito. Besides, you know I always pay. Hindi naman ako nagpapaspecial treatment. Sapakin pa ako ni Baekha at padoblehin ang bayad dahil hindi raw ako marunong sumuporta sa business niya,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. “Thank you for this, Yeri. We’ll call you if we need you.”

Napabow na lang si Yeri at itinulak ang cart niya paalis.

Masaya namang tinignan ni Baekhyun ang pagkain sa harap niya, pero bago pa man siya kumain, naramdaman niya ang pagtitig ng kasama niya sa kanya.

Hindi siya ‘yung tipo ng titig kung saan matatakot siya at maiiyak. There’s something different with this one.

Para siyang… amused. May mga ngiti sa tingin niya, if that even makes sense.

Nailang siya, naninibago. Pakiramdam niya nag-iinit pisngi niya dahil sa ginagawang pagtitig ni Chanyeol.

He cleared his throat. “Bakit?”

“Ganyan ka rin sa employees mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya at napakunot lang ang noo niya, naguguluhan, at napansin naman ‘yun ni Chanyeol. “Like, comfortable, ganun.”

“Oh… yeah, most of the time,” sagot ni Baekhyun at ngumiti. “It’s important for you to get along well with your employees for them to be able to respect you.”

“That’s nice. You’re a great boss,” comment ni Chanyeol at ramdam na ramdam naman ni Baekhyun ang pag-init ng pisngi niya. “I’ve always thought you’ll be a great one. Like, feel ko lang, you’ll be able to be the best in whatever path you chose, may it be a boss or not. I remember you talking about not seeing yourself in the position and not caring about it, pero here you are, and you look like you’re happy with it.”

Napatitig siya kay Chanyeol.

Iba yata talaga ang ihip ng hangin sa Japan.

Nakakaoverwhelm at nakakapanibago na ganyan siya sa kanya ngayon. Parang ibang Chanyeol ang kausap niya. Gone was the grumpy one, this one looks like he’s being real and genuine with their interaction.

He’s happy.

“Well, I just actually saw myself enjoying it along the way. Ito lang naman nakikita kong magandang pag-trabahuhan, plus everything’s just fun and amusing for me. I try to put in so much work, kahit hindi man halata for others,” Baekhyun replies. “This company is really important to me. I’m trying my best para hindi mataint ang reputation nito, and honestly, if ever something happens to it, I think I’ll forever blame myself and be scarred, so I try not to make any mistakes. If I do make mistakes, I’ll learn. But if someone tries to sabotage it, I’ll do everything just to bring justice.”

Napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol at napatango. Baekhyun senses something shift sa atmosphere nila, but hindi niya na lang ito pinansin. He shakes his head and smiles at Chanyeol.

“Anyway, enough about me. How was Japan?”

“Great!” Chanyeol replies enthusiastically, suddenly out of his dazes. “Well, nandun naman ako mostly for work, but I also had some time out. Iba lang ihip ng hangin dun. Refreshing.”

_Confirmed. Iba nga ang ihip ng hangin sa bansang ‘yon. _

“Let’s try to go there together someday…” bulong niya.

Napalean naman si Chanyeol mula sa pwesto niya. “What? Sorry. I didn’t catch what you were saying.”

Umiling naman si Chanyeol at tumingin sa pagkain niya. “Nothing. I said, I’ll try to go there someday, see if it’s really nice, or maybe we can also expand, who knows…”

“You’ll have a great time there,” Chanyeol replies, nodding. “Try to do it with someone, though. Para lang may pictures ka, pero then again, it’s also fun to travel alone. Whatever you prefer.”

Oh, he will try to go there. Preferrably, yung kasama si Chanyeol.

Napangiti siya at saglit na tinignan si Chanyeol na masayang kumakain. He’s really glad that they’re talking again like this, bumabalik ang comfortable atmosphere sa kanilang dalawa. Wala na ‘yung madalas nap ag-aaway nila. Ngayon, playful banters na lang, like they’re friends again.

At least ngayon he knows he can talk and spend some time with him without having to mention anything about their project.

See? Mali si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman about sa business ang dinner na ‘to. It’s just two friends casually dining in, kahit siguro sa mga nakapaligid nila, they look like husbands just having dinner outside their home, but for Baekhyun, this is so much more. And he can’t ask for anything else.

Chanyeol suddenly clears his throat at pinunasan ang labi niya kaya napabalik si Baekhyun sa katinuan at umiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol dahil nahuli siya nitong nakatitig.

“I, uh… actually asked you out for a dinner to show you something,” Chanyeol says.

Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun dahil baka may pasalubong na pala sa kanya. Ibang level na ‘yon. Never na siya binibigyan ni Chanyeol ng kahit ano ever since, ni birthday greeting hindi ginagawa unless asked from him.

He’s really really hopeful this time. Na things are suddenly looking up and things are on its way to being better. Ang hopeless romantic side niya, nagpaparamdam na naman. Soon, probably, magagawa niya nang masabi kay Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya, kapag nafeel niya nang kaya na nitong i-reciprocate ang nararamdaman niya.

May nilabas si Chanyeol mula sa bulsa niya at ngiting-ngiti naman si Baekhyun sa pagtingin nun.

“Ito ‘yung first prototype nung smartphone na irerelease ng companies natin,” sabi ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahang nilapag ang cellphone sa may harap ni Baekhyun na nanigas sa pwesto niya at nakatingin sa smartphone na inabot ni Chanyeol. “Han delivered the first chip that you guys did and so far, it’s working well, pero I wanted you to try it first, since you asked for it from our team. I wanted to give it to you personally, since I kinda feel proud of it, you know, first product.”

Nanatili namang nakatingin si Baekhyun ‘dun sa smartphone, may ngiting nanginginig sa labi.

He tries to conceal the disappointment na nararamdaman niya.

So, tama si Kyungsoo.

The dinner _is _about business.

Napako ang tingin niya sa smartphone na iyon. Hindi siya makapaniwalang umasa talaga siyang may pasalubong sa kanya si Chanyeol. Sobrang taas ng expectations niya, only for it to be crushed the moment na sinabi ni Chanyeol na nandun siya to talk about a prototype.

A prototype na sana sa company na lang nila dinala at hindi through dinner.

Naloko siya ‘dun ah. Napaasa siya.

_Hopia._

“Baekhyun? Is… everything okay?” pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa atensyon niya, sigguro ay dahil napansin niyang nakatingin lang si Baekhyun at nakangiti pa rin at hindi makagalaw.

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya, tipid na natawa. “Yes, of course.”

“Hindi mo gusto? Pero ‘yan ang pinakita naming sample—“

“No! No! Hindi ‘yun,” sagot niya, laughing nervously. “I just… didn’t expect it to be this fast. ‘Yung pagkakaroon ng prototype, I mean.”

“It’s not like it’s your first time encountering this, though?” natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, nakataas ang isang kilay. “Mabilis lang naman talaga, lalo na at system niyo lang naman ‘yung kulang.”

“I know, I know. Siguro… hindi lang ako makapaniwala...” _Na nandito tayo for fucking business!_

“Ako rin, hindi makapaniwala,” _Na nandito tayo for business!? _“Na it came out really great. You should try it out. I tried installing some games there. ‘Yung Mobile Legends? You play that, right? Maganda ang graphics and there’s no glitch, but I don’t know… you should see for it yourself.”

Napabuntonghininga siya, disappointed with how things turned out. Asang-asa pa siya kanina, ngayon para na lang niyang clinown sarili niya.

Pero one look at Chanyeol agad ‘yun nawala.

Napangiti siya, kasi ngayon niya na lang ulit nakita ‘yung Chanyeol na nakilala niya noong college na laging excited whenever he gets to try out new things. Nakatingin ngayon sa kanya si Chanyeol, at minsan napapabalik ang tingin sa smartphone, giddy and actually really happy with how things had turned out.

So for now, he swallows the disappointment away and picks up the phone to check it out, smiling.

He gets surprised dahil ang gaan nung phone, compared to the other Nano phones that they have released and the other phones from other companies.

“Magaan nga ah. I see your design team wasn’t lying about it being thinner and much more handy. Ito pa lang, okay na,” sabi ni Baekhyun at nakita niya namang lumaki ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, at pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay para nang naging sulit ang pagpunta niya rito, makita lang na ganyan siya kasaya. “I’ll test this out for 3 weeks then I’ll give you an update. I’m assuming you have your own one to check, right? I’ll also ask Han to try this out. Let’s hope there won’t be any problems.”

“Hopefully, there won’t be. I have great faith in this project.”

Napatitig naman si Baekhyun sa ngiting pinapakita ni Chanyeol.

Sobrang saya niya. For the first time in this marriage that they’re in, Chanyeol looks really happy, and he’s smiling, and it may not be entirely because of him, pero at least, he’s part of the reasons why. That’s enough for him already.

After being the CEO of the company, ngayon niya lang nakita si Chanyeol na masaya sa ginawa niya. ‘Yung past na mga nirelease niya under his supervision, parang lagi siyang hindi satisfied or kasing hands on, but this one is different. Para niyang tinuturing na first baby niya ang smartphone na inabot niya, and he just can’t wait to show it to the whole world, like a proud father.

He’d give everything for that smile to never disappear again.

Sobrang proud niya para kay Chanyeol dahil he’s enjoying what he’s doing now, and it feels like the barrier between them is now broken after the night that they talked. Parang ‘yun lang ang hinintay ni Chanyeol, parang clarification lang, and everything seems well, and he has his friend back again.

Little steps. There’s progress. Kay Chanyeol at sa relasyon nilang dalawa.

“Sorry. Baka nabother ka sa sobrang pang-ngiti ko kaya ka ganyan makatitig. It’s not really very professional of me, I know,” sabi bigla ni Chanyeol, unti-unting nawawala ang ngiti at napaiwas ng tingin.

Agad naman napailing si Baekhyun ‘dun. “No, it’s not because of that! Grabe naman,” _I would never be bothered by it. _“Let’s just eat and talk about this project.”

And if it’s business that Chanyeol is happy to talk to him about, then he’d gladly talk about him, basta makausap niya lang siya at masilayan ang ngiti niya at ang mga kislap sa mga mata niya.

“Wow. Sobrang excited umuwi?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun na tingin nang tingin sa phone niya. “I guess things are going well with the husband?”

Nasa airport na sila ngayon, kagagaling lang from China to check their factory there and have some updates about the supplies that has to be delivered for the Nano & AVID Project.

“_Very _well,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “I’m happy, Soo. Really happy.”

“I’m glad.”

Saktong pagkasagot ni Kyungsoo nun ay nakita na ni Baekhyun ang driver nila na papalapit sa kanila. Kumaway siya sa kanya at hinintay na makarating sa pwesto nila para kunin ang maleta na dala nila.

“Office po muna tayo, sir?” tanong sa kanya ni Kuya Lin.

“Yes po, kuya,” sagot ni Baekhyun habang umaayos ng upo at umuusog para makatabi si Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya sa kaibigan niya. “May meeting pa ako, diba?”

“Yup.”

Tumango si Baekhyun at napangiti nang may makita siyang bagong text mula kay Chanyeol. _Maze later? _Napailing siya at tumingin sa side ni Kuya Lin.

“Kuya, balik na lang po kayo ng around 6 PM sa office tapos sa Maze po tayo. After that, kahit umuwi na po kayo. Baka kasabay ko po si Chanyeol,” pag-instruct niya, malaki ang ngiti sa sinabi. Nakita naman niyang tumango siya bilang isang sagot. Napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo sa tabi niya na nakataas ang kilay, mukhang naiintriga. “Sama ka?”

“Kasama asawa mo? No thanks.”

Napapout naman agad si Baekhyun doon. “Close naman kayo noon! Ayaw mo ba?”

“B, I’m happy that you’re happy and you guys are friends again, pero makinig ka sa sasabihin ko, ah. Matagal ko na ‘to gusto sabihin, nagtatantsa lang ako and nag-oobserve, okay?”

“Oh no… why do I have a feeling that is one of those talks that we have?”

“It is,” walang pag-aalinlangan na sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun, don’t you think it’s strange? Na ganyan na lang bigla si Chanyeol?”

“It’s not strange. How can us being friends like before be something strange? Ikaw lang nag-iisip nyan. Ni hindi ‘yan pumasok sa isip ko,” sabi niya, getting defensive. “Kinuwento ko na sa’yo nun, diba? Nag-usap na kami and somehow, okay na kami, and that’s all I can ever ask for. For us to talk again comfortably like before.”

A few weeks after nung napaasa siyang dinner date, everything is going well. Nag-uusap na sila ni Chanyeol na as in ‘yung hindi na lang biglang napapasok ang business. And that’s a really big progress. Nagtetext, like the usual friends, nag-aayaan.

Naging busy lang si Baekhyun for business, pero even then, nag-uusap pa rin sila, and Baekhyun feels so happy. Hindi na niya magawang mag-complain pa. Parang abot-kamay niya na si Chanyeol. Kaya niya na maging at ease sa tabi niya, makausap siya (kahit through video call) hanggang madaling araw talking about random things, sometimes about business, sometimes tungkol sa buhay nila na hindi nila nasaksihan.

It feels nice. He feels so light. So relieved. Para na siyang nakakahinga dahil hindi niya na kailangan pa makipag-away kay Chanyeol para lang makuha ang atensyon niya.

He has no reason to doubt. After all, ganito rin naman sila noon pa.

Napabuntonghininga si Kyungsoo. “Concerned lang a—“

“Can’t you just be happy for me?” pagod na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kyung, andito na oh. Ito na ‘yung hinihintay ko after so many years. Ayoko naman talikuran na lang just because I’m having doubts.”

“I am happy for you, B. I really am,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Ang akin lang, pag-isipan mo naman. Parang ang bilis lang ng ihip ng hangin. If Chanyeol just genuinely wants to make up for everything then that’s good for everyone. But if not, then at least you’ll be guarded, okay?”

“I know what I’m doing, Kyung. May tiwala ako kay Chanyeol,” sabi ni Baekhyun at ipinatong ang kamay niya kay Kyungsoo. “I’m really thankful na kaibigan kita and ganito ang paki mo for me.”

“What else can I do as your friend bukod pa sa laging maging andito for you, diba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun dun, at saka na binitawan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “So, Maze mamaya?”

“Really? You’ll really go?” excited na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Why not? Isama ko na lang si Jongin. Hindi naman ‘yun busy masyado,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at inilabas na ang phone niya. “Okay lang naman, diba?”

“Of course!” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Excited na ako!”

“I guess things are going really well with the husband, huh?” bulong ni Baekha sa tabi niya. “Onting lapit pa nyan sa’yo, maiinggit na talaga ako at gugustuhin ko na magkaroon ng asawa, kahit ayaw ko talaga.”

“That did not even make any sense,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang ang mga mata ay nasa asawa niya na ngayon ay kausap si Sehun, Junmyeon, at Jongin. “But yes, things are going well. Kinukuwento ko sa’yo araw-araw, ah? Bakit parang ‘di ka makapaniwala?”

“’Di ko naman kasi nakikita in person! Unless, you know, sa news reports sa business gossip. Malay ko ba kung totoo ‘yon or for show,” sagot ni Baekha at ininom ang juice niya. “I mean, going out… ng midnight? Who does that at bakit may sumusunod pa rin sa inyo kahit gabi na? Sobrang sikat?”

Lumaki ang ngiti sa labi niya nung napatingin si Chanyeol sa gawi niya, nakangiti rin.

Naalala niya ang same smile na ‘yan. Nung gabi rin na ‘yun. Nabigla siya dahil biglang kumatok si Chanyeol sa kwarto niya para lang ayain siya lumabas. Gulat na gulat siya nung gabing ‘yun dahil hindi naman kahit kailan nangyari ‘yon. Sobrang… spontaneous.

Isipin niyo, nakahilata lang siya nun, pagod dahil marami siyang inasikaso sa AVID, pero ayun siya, iniisip kung kailan darating ang araw na pwede na sila magkatabi sa pagtulog. Ayaw naman niyang i-push dahil sa status nila, married by paper lang naman sila, pero as friends lang.

Ang taray, diba? Daig lahat ng _as a friend _actions ng iba. Ito, married pero as friends lang. Kakaiba. Pero masaya na si Baekhyun dun. Hindi naman lahat ng friends tabi matulog at ayaw niyang iinvade ang personal space ni Chanyeol.

Pero that night, ‘yun ang iniisip niya nang biglang kumatok si Chanyeol para lang ayain siyang lumabas at gumala dahil hindi siya makatulog. And who was Baekhyun to deny such blessing nga naman, diba?

Hulog na hulog siya that night, aminado siya, kung posible man ‘yun or what, pero tuwang-tuwa siya dahil kasama niya si Chanyeol at nakangiti lang siya sa kanya all throughout. Parang bata lang, walang mga responsibilidad na naghihintay pagkagising, walang kahit sinong nagmamasid. Sila lang, sa ilalim ng buwan at ng mga bituin, nagbubulungan.

“Well, you know how people work. Nag-aabang lang naman ng paraan para pabagsakin ang isang tao. Sad for them, hindi ‘yun mangyayari sa amin,” sagot ni Baekhyun at kumindat pa.

“Don’t speak too soon,” biglang sambit ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya kaya napatingin siya sa kanya. “You’ll never know what may happen in the future.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What’s important ay ‘yung ngayon. Stop being so KJ.”

Napashrug naman si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. “I’m just saying.”

“May point siya,” sagot ni Baekha, tumatango habang pinapaikot-ikot ang baso niya.

“Kayo ang nega niyo talaga! Basta ako, masaya ako, okay? ‘Wag niyo na—oh what?”

Nasa harap niya na si Chanyeol kaya napatigil siya sa sinasabi niya. Lahat naman sila ay nabigla, dahil kanina lang ay medyo malayo ang pwesto nila sa table nila dahil kumuha sila ng drinks at kinausap si Minseok, pero ngayon ay mag-isa si Chanyeol at nasa harap niya na.

“Tara na? Medyo late na,” pag-aaya ni Chanyeol.

Sasagot pa lang sana siya nang maunahan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Andyan na pala driver mo, Baekhyun. Ingat ah.”

Kinurot ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at pinanlakihan ng mata. “Behave.”

Kanina pa ganyan si Kyungsoo, binabara si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman, mukhang sanay na at tinatawanan na lang niya ang lahat ng sinasabi niya na siya namang kinainis ng best friend niya. Ilang beses niya rin nakurot si Kyungsoo tonight.

“Tara. ‘Wag mo na pansinin si Kyungsoo,” sagot ni Baekhyun at inubos ang inumin niya. “Bye, ingat kayo pauwi, okay? Baekha, text me. Ikaw rin, Kyungsoo.”

Nag-thumbs up lang sa kanya si Baekha at si Kyungsoo naman ay winave lang ang kamay niya na parang pinaaalis na sila. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun at sumunod na kay Chanyeol na nauuna sa kanya, nakapamulsa.

Nagmamadali niyang sinundan si Chanyeol, inunahan pa nung makita na ang kotse. Narinig niya namang natawa si Chanyeol sa likod niya kaya napangiti siya.

“Seatbelt, please,” pagpapaalala ni Chanyeol pagkapasok niya ng kotse.

Sinunod naman siya ni Baekhyun and he let him do his own thing. Binuksan niya ang radyo para lang hindi ganun katahimik. Hinayaan lang naman siya ni Chanyeol, tulad nung mga nakaraang linggo, sinasabayan pa ang kanta through humming kaya napangiti si Baekhyun at napatitig sa kanya.

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Chanyeol, medyo nakakunot ang noo habang nakangiti, bago ibinalik ang tingin sa daan.

“May dumi ba ako sa mukha o sadyang gwapo lang ako?”

“May dumi. Buong mukha marumi,” palokong sagot ni Baekhyun, tinatry na hindi ipahalata na nahiya siya dahil nahuli siyang nakatitig.

“Ah, ganon?” parang nanghahamon na sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Ilang beses na kita nahuhuling nakatingin. Araw-araw ako maruming tignan o sadyang pogi lang?”

Hindi naman makasagot si Baekhyun. Nabigla siya dahil feeling niya… nilalandi siya ni Chanyeol.

_Oh my god._

Never in his life niya inimagine na darating ang araw na ‘to. Pakiramdam niya nabawasan ang age niya ng 10 years or more at bumalik siya sa pagkabata at sa pagiging ubod ng pagkainlove sa taong kasama niya.

_Holy shit. _As in, to the highest level.

“Gusto mo ako?” mapang-asar na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi!” _Mahal lang. _“Kapal ng mukha mo!”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun na nag-iinit na mukha niya. Pinapaypayan niya pa sarili niya gamit ang kamay niya habang sobrang laki ng ngiti sa mukha, pero ayaw niyang asarin pa siya ni Chanyeol o mapansin ‘yon.

“My god. Ang bulok ng kotse mo. Ang bagal na nga, ang init pa.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol ‘dun, halatang hindi naniwala si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “Sus. Kunwari ka pa, eh.”

“Hindi! Ewan ko sa’yo!” pagmamaang-maangan niya. Sumandal siya sa may bintana at pumikit. “Matutulog na lang ako. Bwisit ka. Inaasar mo ako eh.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Tired?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, walang tiwala sa boses niya dahil nahihirapan siya i-conceal ang kaligayahan niya.

“Sorry.”

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol habang nakasandal pa rin. “Bakit ka nagsosorry?”

“Kasi inaya kita mag-Maze, kahit kagagaling mo lang sa ibang bansa.”

“It’s fine—“

“You must be tired. You should sleep. Gisingin na lang kita kapag malapit na tayo,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya at napatingin sa gawi niya saglit. “I don’t mind. Unless gusto mo asarin pa kita. I can go all night—“

“Ugh. Okay, yes, yes I’m gonna sleep! So spare me!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at pumikit.

Blessing in disguise na rin. Hindi niya na kakayanin pa kung patuloy siyang aasarin ni Chanyeol. It’s not good for the baby. At sino ang baby? Siya, who else diba?

Feeling niya isang imik pa ni Chanyeol, sasabog na siya. Kung lalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya, maririnig niya na kung gaano kalakas ang tibok ng puso niya. Sobrang saya lang. Parang ngayon lang ulit nabuhay puso niya after so many years of facing death over and over again.

If this is all a dream, ayaw niya na lang magising. Mahabang panaginip, pero ito yung sobrang tagal niya nang hinahangad. Na parang kapag nagising siya sa katotohanan, sobrang masasaktan siya at mahihirapan na i-distinguish pa kung ano ang totoo at hindi.

Napabuntonghininga siya.

Hindi naman siya nananaginip. At ‘yun ang maganda sa lahat ng ito.

His heart feels full and happy. After spending years of gasping for breath, ngayon lang siya nakaahon at nakahinga ulit.

Paano na lang kapag minahal pa siya pabalik ni Chanyeol, diba? He knows he’ll die a happy man.

But for now, he’s contented with what they have. With Chanyeol, just laughing beside him, kinakausap siya na parang wala silang kahit anong kailangan problemahin.

And that’s enough. For now.

Wala siya sa kwarto niya.

Matatakot sana siya, dahil baka ang lahat ng nangyari ay nasa isip niya lang. Na baka naglasing siya sa Maze, at umuwi sa pamamahay ng ibang tao at may naka-one night stand.

Pero saglit lang ang pag-iisip na ‘yon, dahil after he blinked a few more times, narealize niyang nasa pamilyar siyang kwarto.

Sa kwarto ni Chanyeol.

Agad siyang napatingin sa tabi niya at nakita niyang katabi niya si Chanyeol, tulog at nakaharap sa side niya. Agad na nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagkalapit nila.

_Sobrang lapit… abot-kamay…_

Parang hindi siya makahinga.

Paano siya rito natulog sa tabi ni Chanyeol? Huling alaala niya, nakapikit siya at nakasandal sa may bintana ng kotse, tahimik na pinakikinggan ang kanta habang iniisip si Chanyeol at ang lahat ng nagbago sa kanila nitong mga nakaraang buwan. Iniisip niya how they’ve come a really long way, and now, Baekhyun has his friend back.

Siguro, hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog siya. Siguro dahil naramdaman na ng katawan niya ang pagod niya after having a flight and going straight to business.

Still, if nakatulog siya, pwede namang gisingin na lang siya ni Chanyeol para lang sabihin na nakarating na sila sa bahay nila.

Pero hindi. Dahil ito siya, nasa tabi niya, sobrang lapit at kitang-kita niya ang mukhang dati niya lang tinitignan sa malayo.

Nakatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol, inaadmire ang maamo niyang mukha. Bihira lang siya maging ganito kalapit sa kanya. Kahit noong magkaibigan sila, hindi niya siya nakikita ng ganito kalapit.

Gusto niyang hawakan ang mukha niya, pakiramdaman kung kasing lambot ba ‘yun tulad ng napapansin niya ngayon, pero of course, he knows his boundaries. Ayaw niyang maisip ni Chanyeol na may kung ano siyang motibo sa kanya.

Instead of caressing his face, dahan-dahan niyang ipinikit ang mata ni Chanyeol. Napangiti siya, dahil hindi pa rin nagbabago ang sleeping habit niya. He just hopes na hindi siya light sleeper tulad nung noon and that he had a long day.

Para namang may kalayaan siya tumitig. Minsan lang ‘to. Baka hindi na ulit mangyari na magawa niyang makatabi si Chanyeol sa kama. Kaya gusto na lang niyang sulitin.

So creepy man, tumitig lang siya kay Chanyeol, nakangiti at inoobserbahan ang mga expression na naglalaro sa mukha niya. Natutuwa si Baekhyun, dahil like this, he looks really… soft. Parang wala siyang pasan na kahit ano, and he’s just Chanyeol, a man in his 30s, living freely.

He looks so peaceful and well-rested.

Just like how he currently feels.

“You know, nararamdaman ng isang tao kapag may nakatitig, diba?”

Agad siyang napalayo kay Chanyeol nang marinig niya ang boses niya. Hindi naman ganun kalakas dahil magkalapit naman sila, pero nakakagulat dahil tahimik at madilim tapos biglang may bubulong? Sino ba namang hindi mabibigla sa ganun, diba?

“Gago ka!” he hisses. “Nakakabigla ka, alam mo ‘yon?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at dumilat.

Then Baekhyun felt like he was gasping for breath. Pero in a good way, if that makes any sense.

Dahil pagkadilat ni Chanyeol, kita sa mga mata niya ang kinang at ang saya na matagal nang hindi nakikita ni Baekhyun. Pero right now, it’s there and it feels so surreal. Dahil pakiramdam niya, hindi lang siya ang ngayon na nararamdaman na buhay siya at masaya.

Si Chanyeol din.

It’s like they’re sharing the same happiness.

Parang kung anong nararamdaman niya, ‘yun din ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol pabalik.

Is it safe to assume that Chanyeol at least likes him? Na the way he looks at him ay kahit papaano same ng kung paano niya siya tignan noong unang beses niyang naisip na gusto niya si Chanyeol?

Somehow, the idea of Chanyeol liking him back seems so possible. Lalo na at ganito na siya kalapit sa kanya.

“Siguro, kung totoo ang sinasabi nilang nakakatunaw ang tingin, tubig na lang ako ngayon ‘no?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napabalik naman sa katotohanan si Baekhyun dahil dun.

“Ang kapal ng mukha mo ah.”

“Palagi ka nakatitig, eh,” sabi ni Chanyeol at halata ang pagkasmug niya. “I mean, alam ko naman na pogi talaga ako, pero…”

“Right, right. Oo na lang, Chanyeol,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, sarcastic ang tono kahit naman alam niyang tama ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Syempre ayaw muna bumigay. “Later na yang pagiging conceited mo. Maiba tayo, bakit andito ako? Ikaw ah.”

“Wow ah. May pinaparating ka?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nabigla si Baekhyun dahil bigla siyang nilapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya, mahigpit ang kapit sa may bewang niya, magkadikit ang mga dibdib. “Ikaw ‘tong ayaw magising kanina at kung makadikit sa akin, ayaw humiwalay. Hindi ka pa naman magaan…”

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, paminsan-minsan ay napapatingin sa labi niya at pinapanood kung paano niya bigkasin ang bawat salita. Parang wala na siyang ibang marinig at ang tanging atensyon niya lang ay na kay Chanyeol.

“Pero hindi naman ako nagrereklamo,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Baekhyun and he just found himself holding his breath in anticipation. “I like having you close…”

Gumalaw lang si Baekhyun, mahahalikan niya na ang malalambot na labi ni Chanyeol.

_Shet. First kiss._

Feeling niya bata ulit siya. Lately laging ganyan, dahil kung makaasta si Chanyeol ay parang ganun din. Para silang nasa first stages ng pagmamahalan.

Sobrang lapit na ni Chanyeol at nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, nakakapit na sa braso niya ng mahigpit.

“Parang ganito lang…”

Bumubulong si Chanyeol at ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang hininga niya sa sobrang lapit niya. Napapikit siya, pinipigilan ang huminga dahil sa kaba at lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Feeling niya nga lalabas na ‘yun sa dibdib niya at kukunin na ni Chanyeol at hindi na ibabalik pa.

_Oh my god. Ito na ba? Ito na ba?_

_Thank you, universe._

“Ay, kinikilig ka na talaga. Sure na ako ngayon.”

“Gago ka talaga!”

Tinulak siya ni Baekhyun papalayo, tumatawa, kahit pakiramdam niya ay mawawalan na siya ng hininga. Si Chanyeol naman, tahimik din na natatawa sa tabi niya, halatang natuwa sa ginawa niyang pag-aasar kay Baekhyun.

“Gago ka talaga,” bulong ni Baekhyun at pinapalo-palo ang dibdib para pakalmahin ang sarili niya. “Seryoso kasi eh. Bakit nga ako nandito?”

_Umaasa kasi ako eh._

“Seryoso rin ako, okay? Except sa part na mabigat ka,” sabi ni Chanyeol at agad naman napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, nagulat. “Ang hirap mong gisingin kanina. Siguro dahil sobrang pagod ka, and I didn’t want to wake you up. So, binuhat kita. I was gonna leave you in your room, pero ang higpit ng kapit mo sa akin, and ayaw mo ako umalis. So I decided to just let you sleep here in my room, dahil mas malaki ang kama ko and gusto ko na rin magpahinga.”

Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun, hindi makapaniwala dahil ang kailan na iniisip niya lang kung kailan mangyayari ay ngayon nangyari na.

“And I really meant it nung sinabi kong I like having you close,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “You should start sleeping here beside me.”

“What?” medyo breathless niyang pagkasabi.

_Totoo ba ‘yung narinig niya? Gusto siyang makatabi ni Chanyeol?_

_Please. Sana hindi siya nananaginip._

_This is all too good to be true. _

Does this mean na okay lang for Chanyeol to be with him in his personal space?

“You should sleep here. Kwarto naman talaga natin dapat ‘to, diba? So it’s fine. You’re not invading anything,” pag-aassure ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Feel ko, malaking ang factor ng presence mo sa tabi ko. I’ve never really had a decent sleep these past few… _years_, pero ngayon lang siguro ako nakatulog ng maayos.”

Siguro, para kay Chanyeol, normal lang ang sinasabi niya. Parang casual suggestion lang, pero para kay Baekhyun, it means the whole world. Parang lahat ng walls na nakapaligid kay Chanyeol ay nakikita niyang nagcucrumble. Parang lahat ng iniisip at pinapangarap niya lang noon, nagkakatotoo na.

This means so much to him. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano nakakaapekto sa kanya ang lahat ng sinasabi niya. He doesn’t have any idea how much power he has on Baekhyun.

“I mean, kung gusto mo lang naman?” biglang parang unsure na sinabi ni Chanyeol, siguro dahil sa hindi pag-imik ni Baekhyun. “Hindi kita pinipilit. Suggestion lang—“

“Okay,” sagot ni Baekhyun nang maiprocess niya na lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. “It’s okay. I actually like it better like this. ‘Yung heater sa kwarto ko is shit.”

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol dahil dun. “Good. Now, sleep. Mamaya, busy na dahil kailangan na i-finalize everything sa ating project—“

“Ugh. No business talk in bed. I can’t hear anything,” palokong reklamo ni Baekhyun, tinatakpan pa ang tenga niya. Napailing naman si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Baekhyun makes a brave move by scooting closer, enough para masabing tama lang ang lapit nilang dalawa para hindi kailangan malakas na mag-usap. “Hey, Chanyeol?”

“Hm?”

“Nagising ba kita kanina?”

“Mm-hm. Light sleeper.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Natahimik sila saglit at nakita ni Baekhyun kung paanong unti-unting pumikit si Chanyeol, pero alam niyang Chanyeol’s nowhere to being asleep. Tired and sleepy, yes, but not asleep. Nakaharap ang katawan niya sa side ng kisame at tinitigan lang siya ni Baekhyun, nakangiti.

Nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtitig ni Baekhyun, pero this time, hindi siya umimik. Hinayaan niya lang si Baekhyun gawin ang gusto niya at unconsciously na napangiti.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hm?”

“I’m proud of you.”

Napadilat si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at napatingin sa kanya. He shifts his body for him to be able to face Baekhyun properly. Halata ni Baekhyun ang pagkabigla ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, at kita niya sa mga mata niya ang pagkacurious sa sinabi niya, na parang isa iyon sa mga bagay na bihira niya lang marinig, na parang bago lang sa kanya ang sinabi niya.

This time, hindi naghesitate si Baekhyun na hawakan ang pisngi niya, mahinhin lang, and Chanyeol holds his wrist out of instinct, nakatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, naguguluhan, pero hindi niya tinatanggal ang pagkahawak niya at humigpit lang ang kapit sa pulso niya.

“I know madalas tayo mag-away noon… and I may have said some things that contradict what I had said, so I’m sorry,” bulong ni Baekhyun, pero rinig na rinig iyon ni Chanyeol, sure siya. After all, magkatabi lang naman sila. “I just wanted to have your attention and make you realize that there are a lot of people who are counting on you. People who believe in you and what you can do…”

Like this, Chanyeol looks so vulnerable. Para siyang sobrang clueless habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun at humihigpit ang hawak sa kanya. Wala na ang ngiti sa labi niya at nakakunot ang noo niya.

“_I_ believe in you,” sabi ni Baekhyun. At pagkasabi niya nun ay nakita niya kung paanong nag-shine ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. “And right now, I’m proud dahil mukhang masaya ka na sa ginagawa mo, and you can do it all on your own without others pressuring you. I’m glad. I’ve always known that you had it in you.”

Mahinhin na pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni Chanyeol gamit ang thumb niya nung nakita niyang may tumulong luha mula sa mata niya.

Sobrang simple lang ng sinabi niya, pero siguro, kaya ganito na lang ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol ay dahil matagal niya nang gustong marinig ang mga salita na ‘yun.

Minsan, the simplest words can make a person happy. Minsan, kailangan lang na may maniwala. Kahit isang tao lang, for a person to continue what they are doing.

“But if you need help, I’ll always be here. Hindi ko sinasabi na as your husband ah,” natatawa niyang sinabi. “Pero… kaibigan mo pa rin ako, and I’ll always be here and I’ll understand. If hindi ko maiintindihan, paintindi mo. I’ll listen to you. I’ll always listen to you. So stop bottling everything up and talk to me. Hindi mo kailangan buhatin ang buong mundo ng mag-isa.”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at halos malunod na si Baekhyun sa mga mata niya. Sobrang expressive. Sobrang dami ng emosyon na parang matagal nang hindi nailalabas. Na ngayong gabi niya lang nakayang ipakita ang nararamdaman niya.

“When the world seems to have given up on you, remember that _I _haven’t and I won’t, okay?”

Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath and just nods. Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil binitawan ni Chanyeol ang pagkahawak niya sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Bago pa siya makapagreact ay nakaramdam siya ng halik sa bumbunan niya. Napahigpit ang pagkayakap niya kay Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa niya at tinago ang mukha niya sa may dibdib ni Chanyeol para maitago ang nararamdaman niya.

Sana lang ay hindi niya nararamdaman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “For being a good friend to me.”

Para sa ibang tao siguro, masasaktan sila kapag narinig nilang kaibigan lang ang turing sa kanila ng gusto nila.

Oo, masakit, pero para kay Baekhyun, pakiramdam niya malaki na ang part niya sa buhay ni Chanyeol.

Pakiramdam niya, may tiwala si Chanyeol sa kanya. And that’s so much more of what he can ask for right now.

“And I’m sorry sa lahat—dahil nakalimutan kong kaibigan kita at nandyan ka para sa akin. But I’m here now, and I’m willing to learn, and you’ll be there beside me, right?”

Umusog ng kaunti si Baekhyun para matignan niya si Chanyeol, at nakita niyang nakatingin ito sa kanya fondly.

“Of course,” sagot ni Baekhyun at ngumiti. “What are friends for, diba?”

Kung kaibigan ang kailangan ni Chanyeol, then that’s what he’ll be.

After all, sapat na ‘yun para sa puso niyang matagal nang hinihiling ang makasama niya si Chanyeol. And he’s here now, beside him.

At wala na siyang ibang hihingiin pa.

“Kyung, nareserve na ba ‘yung Maze for the after party?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa office niya. “Yung venue for the launching, maayos na ba?”

“Ininform na ako ni Jongdae na nareserve na ‘yung Maze. Diba, nung pumunta tayo last time?”

“Oh, right, right. Nawala sa isip ko.”

“And yes, nakafinalize na lahat. Kahit ‘yung stage and all the presentation. ‘Yung mismong product na lang ang hinihintay na i-display.”

“Good. Tell them I want everything to be perfect at dadaan tayo dun later this afternoon. Gusto ko tapos na ang lahat bago pa tayo makarating dun.”

“Kakatawag ko la—“

“I don’t care. Call them again!”

“Baekhyun—“ hinabol ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at hinarangan ang daan niya. Nakita niya kung paanong malikot ang mga mata niya at parang hindi mapakali. “Baekhyun, breathe. Chill ka lang. We’ve done this a lot of times already. Nothing’s gonna go wrong, I promise.”

“I know, I know,” he said and sighed. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

“And it’s going to be. Lagi naman, diba?”

“I know that,” pagod na sabi ni Baekhyun and he holds onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders helplessly. “Pero what if this time something goes wrong? Paano pag may hindi pala ako nakitang mali, sige nga—“

Hinawakan din siya ni Kyungsoo ng mahigpit. “Chill. Triny natin ang smartphone na ‘yun. Ang dami natin na nag—try at nagbigay ng feedback. It’s going to be okay.”

Baekhyun groans. “Kyungsoooo. I can’t fail.”

“I know. Hindi ‘yan mangyayari,” pagkukumbinsi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napapout naman si Baekhyun. “Bakit ba hindi ka mapakali? Hindi ka ganito sa ibang launching natin, ah.”

“I just want this to be perfect,” he sighs. Nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo at nakataas ang kilay. Napaiwas siya ng tingin. “I don’t want to disappoint Chanyeol.”

“Sabi na eh,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at napailing. “You’re not going to disappoint anyone. Lalo na si Chanyeol.”

“You don’t know that—“

“I _know_, okay?” sabi ni Kyungsoo at pinilit na iharap si Baekhyun sa kanya para direkta niya siyang tignan. “I know Chanyeol’s the last person that will be disappointed in you. I can see that. And sinasabi ko ‘to as a person who doesn’t like Chanyeol after everything that happened. So it says a lot, okay? Kaya tara na sa office. Magpahinga ka or play one of your games, or else hahatakin kita para manood ng _The Hows of Us_, sige ka.”

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun at hinayaan si Kyungsoo na hatakin siya pabalik sa office niya, mahigpit ang hawak sa braso na parang nanay na pinipilit ang anak na umalis sa playground niya.

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa may harap ng office niya, ayaw pumasok kaya napatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo na parang pagod na sa pinaggagagawa ni Baekhyun.

“What now?”

“Yung irerelease sa press and ‘yung brochure—“

“Baekhyun.”

“Fine, fine!” he says exasperatedly and unwillingly enters his office.

Nabigla si Kyungsoo nang biglang tumigil si Baekhyun.

“Ano ba!?”

“Kyungsoo, pahiram ng kopya mo ng _The Hows Of Us, _dali!”

“Huh?”

“Nandito si Chanyeol!” excited niyang sinabi (bulong) kaya napatingin si Kyungsoo, at nakita nga niya si Chanyeol na nakasandal sa may couch, nakapikit at most likely, nakatulog na sa ganung pwesto. “Dali!”

“He’s probably here for business—“

“Shh. Kyungsoo, go, dali. Hihintayin ko siya magising and we’ll know what he’s doing here. Kaya go! Balitaan kita.”

Kyungsoo gave him a glare and ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya, nagpapacute.

“Love you. Hehe.”

Napabuntonghininga si Kyungsoo at tumalikod na. _If ito lang ang paraan para kumalma si Baekhyun, then so be it._

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at dahan-dahan na sinarado ang pinto para hindi maistorbo ang asawa niya sa tulog.

Napangiti siya, dahil makita niya lang siya dyan ay kumalma na siya.

Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng pagmamahal.

“Why do you believe in me?”

“What?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun at tumabi kay Chanyeol, hawak ang remote ng TV niya sa office habang yakap ang isang bucket ng popcorn. “Nakakabigla mga tanungan mo ah.”

“I just… wanted to know, that’s all,” sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang hawak niyang popcorn.

Natatawang umiling si Baekhyun. “Pumunta ka rito para tanungin ‘yan?”

Kagigising lang ni Chanyeol, a few minutes lang after dumating ni Baekhyun sa office niya. Sakto lang dahil kaaabot lang ni Kyungsoo ng kopya niya ng _The Hows Of Us_. Pagkagising ni Chanyeol, tinanong niya siya kung bakit siya pumunta, pero nagkibit-balikat lang siya, pinat ang tabi niya na parang sinasabi na umupo siya sa tabi niya.

And really, sino ba siya para tumanggi, diba?

So sinet up niya na lang ang movie at umupo sa tabi niya. He didn’t want to press further para lang malaman kung anong sinadya niya, thinking that Chanyeol will open up anyway, at some point.

Guess he was right.

“Kinakabahan ako for tomorrow. Why not look for some distraction, diba?” nakangiting tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Baekhyun nods, nakakarelate sa sinabi niya. Chanyeol tilts his head. “So? Why?”

Baekhyun laughs nervously, trying to shift the attention somewhere else. “Shouldn’t this be a talk ng around 3 AM, ganun? Magsastart na ‘yung movie, oh.”

“Come on,” pag-whine ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Sabihin mo na lang. Iniiwasan mo tanong ko eh.”

Chanyeol got that one right.

Siguro wala lang tiwala si Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Sa kung anong maaari niyang masabi sa pagsagot ng tanong na ‘yan.

Lately, parang unti-unti niya nang nasasabi ang nararamdaman niya kay Chanyeol. Parang onting tanong na lang, mapapaamin na siya.

And he can’t risk it. Lalo na at ganito kalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. Ano na lang mangyayari kapag, in some way, mapaamin siya? Wala na. Baka pure business na lang pag-usapan niya.

Hindi pa naman niya alam kung paano mag-react si Chanyeol sa mga taong nagkakagusto sa kanya.

Oo, matagal niya na siya kaibigan, pero hindi naman niya maalala kung mayroon man lang ba siyang minahal o naging karelasyon. Hindi naman open si Chanyeol sa mga ganun. Oo, nakakatanggap ng rumors noon, lalo na dahil mahilig din mag-party si Chanyeol noong college at ngayon, pero… wala kahit sino dun ang napakilala kila Sehun at Junmyeon. Walang kahit anong nabanggit si Chanyeol sa kahit kanino sa kanila.

Masyadong risky. Hindi niya alam kung anong kalalabasan.

Ayaw niya siyang mawala sa tabi niya.

_Sapat na ‘yun, diba? Sabi mo, okay na ang kaibigan lang, basta nandyan siya._

In the end, hindi rin naman niya matitiis na hindi sagutin si Chanyeol. Lalo na ngayon na parang naghahanap siya ng lakas ng loob. Sure, kinakabahan din siya for tomorrow, pero Chanyeol probably feels more nervous than him.

He sighs.

“Bakit naman ako hindi maniniwala sa’yo?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “You’re… great. You’re so much better than me, kahit nung college tayo. Same college program nga tayo, diba? So of course I know. And I’ve always seen you do a lot of things for your company. Kahit ang dami na nagpapababa sa’yo at pinopoint out ang mga bagay na dapat mong pansinin, pinaglalaban mo pa rin ang alam mo, kahit pa nagcocontradict sa iba, just to prove you’re right. You’re competitive and smart, hindi lang sa business. In many things.”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, nakikinig, and Baekhyun clears his throat, avoiding his gaze. Pakiramdam niya nagcoconfess na siya, when this is only a fraction of what he thinks about Chanyeol.

“It’s okay to be nervous. Normal lang naman ‘yan. Kahit ako, kinakabahana. Pero ‘wag mong hayaan na maging hadlang ‘yun para makita ng lahat kung anong kaya mong gawin,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nang hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Chanyeol, para lang i-attempt na i-comfort si Chanyeol. “How else will you be able to prove yourself if you’re going to succumb tonyour fear? If wala kang tiwala sa sarili mo na you’re so much more than what your parents or the board think?”

He looks at Chanyeol and sees how much have changed.

Nung college sila, Chanyeol was a really confident person. Parang walang makakapagpabagsak sa kanya. Mukhang carefree, yes, pero he always tries to do his best, at alam niyang kahit anong gawin niya, it _is _the best, while others can only try.

But the Chanyeol with him now was different.

The Chanyeol with him looks so… discouraged. Insecure. Unsure. Na parang bawat galaw niya ay may nanonood, na he’s living with so much pressure to the point na feeling niya lahat ng ginagawa niya is nowhere near to being satisfying.

Ang daming pagbabago, pero Baekhyun still finds himself loving the Chanyeol before and the Chanyeol now.

Chanyeol smiles at him, and Baekhyun knows he’s out of breath.

“You know, the person that you’ll love will be so lucky to have you in their life.”

_Manhid, amputa._

Umiling lang si Baekhyun, iniiwasan na isampal kay Chanyeol kung anong napakaobvious na narararamdaman niya para sa kanya. Kulang na lang isigaw niya eh.

Chanyeol doesn’t get it though, probably iniisip na baka hindi lang iniisip ni Baekhyun ang mga ganung bagay. “Really, Baekhyun, I mean it. If that day comes, tell me, okay? So that we can find a way and end this relationship, so that you can be happy. You deserve that.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niya.

Now that hurt.

Tatanggapin niya ang kaibigan status niya and he won’t ask for anything, pero ang sakit lang na isipin na hanggang ngayon ay cinoconsider pa rin ni Chanyeol na maghiwalay sila. Lalo na at parang pinararating niya pa na si Baekhyun pa rin ang dapat na magsabi. Like he’s the only way for him to get out of the situation that they’re in.

Alam naman niya, na darating ang araw, na if hindi talaga mag-work out at okay na ang partnership with Nano at stable na ang lahat, the contract will have to end, and possibly, Chanyeol will fall in love with someone else along the way. Inentertain niya na lahat ng thoughts and possible outcomes, all the worst.

Pero… god… ang sakit lang. Kasi parang hindi talaga napapansin ni Chanyeol, parang he refuses to read between the lines, and continues to suggest na maghihiwalay sila. Parang hindi niya nakikita ang future with him ever. Na they just have to go along with this until they’re stable, and that’s it. It’s the end of everything.

Na Baekhyun just has to stay the word and it’s over.

He understands that Chanyeol just wants him to be happy, gets niya naman. That all he has to do is say it, and they’ll just have to find a way to make things work.

Pero masakit lang, dahil nandun pa rin yung idea na kailangan nilang maghiwalay. Na they’re bound to end at some point.

“Stop talking nonsense, Chanyeol, and watch the damn movie,” sagot ni Baekhyun, tipid na tumawa para lang hindi mapansin ni Chanyeol ang pag-iba ng mood niya. “I don’t have the time for those things. I’m not gonna like someone else.” _Not now. Not ever._

“Forget the movie,” sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang braso ni Baekhyun para mapaharap siya sa kanya, nakangiti at parang excited. “Pero have you ever liked someone? Parang bitter ka eh, pansin ko lang sa tono mo.”

_Pansin daw, puta. Buti napansin niya ‘yon, ‘no? Marunong pala siya makapansin, ano?_

_Manhid talaga. Putek._

And yet he can’t seem to look away or be mad at Chanyeol.

Halata sa kanya na excited siyang malaman kung meron ba siyang nagustuhan o malaman kung sino. Nakakatuwa siyang tignan. Parang siya yung kaibigan niya na hindi siya tatantanan hanggat hindi nalalaman ang chismis.

“I have. But that’s, like, a really long time ago. Wala na ngayon. Busy ako,” he decides to lie.

Hindi pa ito ang tamang oras. May launch bukas, at hindi pa siya handa. Maski si Chanyeol, panigurado hindi.

Sino ba namang magiging handa sa mga ganun, diba?

Napapout naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya kaya hindi niya naiwasan na kurutin ang pisngi niya. “It’s okay. I don’t need my love to be reciprocated right now, anyway.”

“But you deserve that,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Inamin mo ba?”

He clears his throat at pinagpasyahan na sabihin ang kaunting katotohanan nang hindi direktang inaamin kung sino. “No, it doesn’t matter anymore. I… I don’t really think interested siya sa kahit na sino, kahit pa sa akin. College pa ‘yun. It’s a long time ago…”

“Bakit ‘di mo sinabi? I could’ve been there for you, kung college pa ‘yun. You must’ve been really hurt and I wasn’t there and I didn’t even have any idea,” _Kasi hindi naman madaling umamin sa’yo… _“Mahirap ang hindi minamahal pabalik. Masakit. Lalo na kapag hindi mo naamin and you’ll see the person happy and successful, and you’ll wonder why. You’ll ask questions, end up living with too many regrets and what ifs, missed chances.”

Chanyeol has that far away look on his face. Na parang may naaalala siyang sarili niyang experience.

Chanyeol could’ve been in love with someone else before everything started, or even habang ganito ang sitwasyon niya, and he’s only a hindrance to their love. Chanyeol could have had plans with someone else, of dreams of that they were supposed to achieve together, pero ngayon, he’s stuck with him.

Bumabalik na naman ang guilt na nararamdaman niya.

He’s been so selfish. Ni hindi niya man lang ‘yun inisip bago siya pumayag sa arrangement nila.

“Parang… parang hindi na ako ang pinag-uusapan dito ah,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nilunok lahat ng kalungkutan niya at hinarap ang posibilidad na masasaktan siya sa kung anong malalaman niya. “S-Sino ba ‘yan? Kwento mo naman. We’re friends, right?”

He’s been living with pain anyway. What’s one more, diba?

Sagarin na ang pagiging tanga. We’re in for a full fucking ride!

Chanyeol seems to have snapped out of his thoughts at napatingin kay Baekhyun, nagtataka. “What?”

“Kwento mo naman, sabi ko. Sino ba ‘yan?”

Napailing si Chanyeol at napayuko, may maliit na ngiti sa labi, na parang dinalaw ng isang magandang alaala.

“Siguro ‘yung pinakaseryoso at pinakamatagal kong nagustuhan… nung college ko nakilala. It was scary at first. Gusto kong takbuhan ‘yung nararamdaman ko, pero lalo lang lumala,” sabi niya, walang idea kung paanong unti-unti niyang sinisira ang puso ni Baekhyun. “Matagal din ‘yon, taon din, graduate na, siya pa rin, pero never ko rin naamin. Kaya alam ko feeling ng hindi naamin at kung paanong mabuhay sa maraming regrets. Pero I guess… nandun kami sa cliché na right person, pero not the right time, you know?”

Masakit malaman na may ganito siya katagal na nagustuhan. Na habang minamahal niya si Chanyeol, ay may iba rin siyang minamahal.

“Pero you know what they say, there’s a right time for everything,” sabi ni Chanyeol at napatingin sa kanya, nakangiti. “We’ll have the right time to be with the right person. I’ve waited too long for the right time anyway, and I’m sure it will all be worth it.”

May iba sa mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin siya sa kanya.

He looks so happy. So hopeful. Na parang may gustong ipahiwatig.

“I’m sure the person will love you back just as much as you love them,” sagot ni Baekhyun at pinilit ang sarili na ngumiti. “Tanga naman niya kapag hindi ka niya magustuhan.”

Ayaw niyang mawala ‘yang ngiti at kislap sa mga mata niya, and if in time, Chanyeol asks him to let go just to be with the person he loves, he’d do it. Kahit masakit.

Kakayanin niya. _Kailangan_ niyang kayanin.

“Kung ikaw ang tatanungin, and let’s just say it’s hypothetical,” imik ni Chanyeol. “Magugustuhan mo ba ang isang tulad ko pabalik?

“Of course,” sabi niya, and this time, he’s telling the truth. Yung katotohanang gustong-gusto niya nang sabihin sa kanya noon pa, nung simula pa lang. “Ang tanga ko naman kung hindi kita mamahalin pabalik, diba?”

_At palagi lang din ako magpapakatanga sa’yo, umaasang mamahalin mo rin ako pabalik. _

He clears his throat, avoiding his gaze, dahil ramdam niya na sobrang intent ng tingin niya.

“You know, after that feeling na gusto kong takbuhan ang nararamdaman ko, I already learned my lesson that I shouldn’t do that,” Chanyeol suddenly says at napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, only to see him smiling fondly at him. “I’ve moved on from it, kasi alam mo naman ang sabi nila, there’s no point on dwelling in the past.”

Hindi makaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun.

There’s something different. In the way Baekhyun’s smiling at him and looking at him so fondly.

“I’m feeling really brave nowadays. Parang kaya ko na ulit maramdaman ‘yung same feeling na naramdaman ko noon, without having to fear whatever everyone is thinking,” Chanyeol says, at _dapat _masaktan si Baekhyun dyan, knowing him, pero he can’t. Because there’s something different with how Chanyeol’s saying all of this. “There’s someone that I’m really interested in right now. Mas higit pa sa past. Someone who believes in me wholeheartedly.”

Baekhyun gasped.

Tama ba ang naririnig niya?

Pwede na ba siya umasa dyan? Nang hindi nasasaktan?

_Someone who believes in me, _sabi niya. Baekhyun knows it can be anyone, pero… there’s just something different with the way Chanyeol said it.

Na parang may gusto siyang ipaintindi kay Baekhyun. Parang may gusto siyang iparating, and Baekhyun seems to have stopped breathing.

Kasi posibleng siya ‘yun. Dahil kanina lang, ‘yun ang pinag-uusapan nila. At kailan lang, ganyan ang sinasabi niya.

Is it safe to assume? Is it right to hope for something?

“What do you mean?” mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun, looking for answers sa way ng pagtingin ni Chanyeol, as if trying to read him.

Natawa si Chanyeol at umiling, humarap sa screen. “Let’s watch the movie. Now’s not the right time.”

Ayaw ni Baekhyun. He’s been living his life thinking na walang pag-asa. Sapat na sa kanya ang pagkakaibigan, pero… this…

Hindi niya ‘to inaasahan.

And now that it’s here, ayaw niya na pakawalan ang moment na iyon dahil baka hindi na ulit bumalik kahit kailan.

“What do you—“

Kumuha ng popcorn si Chanyeol at isinubo sa kanya. “Shh. Baekhyun, the movie.”

“Pero—“

“Baekhyun,” banggit ni Chanyeol, with command this time. “The movie.”

Napatahimik si Baekhyun, tinitigan saglit si Chanyeol, at ang maliit na ngiti sa labi niya. Bawat paghinga niya ay may bigat, at ramdam niya ang puso niyang napakalakas ng tibok, hindi sigurado kung paano mapapakalma after what happened.

Kanina lang, parang gusto niya nang umiyak dahil sa kalungkutan, pero ngayon, parang gusto niyang umiyak because of other reasons.

Frustration? Happiness?

He takes another deep breath.

_Nagugustuhan mo na ba talaga ako?_

Baekhyun looks at the screen and sighs.

_Sana._

“Baekhyun, congratulations sa launching! The both of you did well!”

Napangiti siya sa nagsabi ‘nun. “Thank you! Please, enjoy the party. Marami pang food doon.”

Tumango ito at umalis na, habang si Baekhyun naman ay palinga-linga, sinusubukan hanapin ang asawa niya, pero hindi niya magawa dahil masyadong maraming tao.

Dapat kasama niya siya ngayon eh, mostly dahil isa itong social obligation na maraming press, pero nagpaalam siya kanina na may pupuntahan siya, kaya hinayaan siya ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol promised that he’ll be back to accompany him after a few minutes and said that he’ll say something mamaya bago umalis sa Maze. He looked agitated, parang hindi mapakali after nung launching nila, pero he trusted him and let him do his own thing.

Pero hindi niya siya mahanap, halos isang oras na rin ang lumipas.

After party na nila. Imbis kasi na isang company dinner ang ginawa nila, iniba nila ang plano at napagpasyahan na party na lang ang gawin sa Maze, kaya marami ang imbitado. Pamilya, kaibigan, at mga sharers, kahit ang press nandoon para sa news.

Napahinga siya ng malalim, at saktong may dumating na waiter na may hawak na isang tray ng wine, kaya agad siya kumuha dahil sa pagkastress. Niluwagan niya ng kaunti ang suot niyang tie habang tumatango sa mga ngumingiti sa kanya, sinusubukan na hindi ipahalata na hinahanap niya si Chanyeol.

Kinakabahan siya, kasi parang sobrang bothered ni Chanyeol bago siya umalis, and nagwoworry lang siya, dahil baka napano na siya.

Baekhyun lights up when he sees a familiar face.

“Sehun!” pagtawag niya. Napalingon naman ang lalaki sa kanya, napatigil sa pakikipag-usap kay Junmyeon. “Nakita mo ba si Chanyeol? O kahit si Jongdae man lang?”

Napakunot ang noo ni Sehun. “Si Jongdae, no. Pero si Chanyeol… hindi ba nasa bar siya? Babe?” napatingin si Sehun kay Junmyeon at ganun din si Baekhyun, nakita kung paano tumango ang kaibigan. “Yep, bar. Kay Kuya Min, malapit sa may dance floor.”

“Pero hindi ‘yun part sa nireserve namin for today?”

“He said it was getting too stuffy here and he needed to breathe. He didn’t really look that well…” pag-explain ni Junmyeon. “Akala ko nagpaalam siya sa’yo?”

“He did. Hindi niya lang sinabi na ‘dun siya pupunta,” sabi Baekhyun at napabuntonghininga. “Thanks, Junmyeon. If Kyungsoo looks for me, sabihin mo I’m out there looking for Chanyeol.”

“Pero paano ‘yung bisita—“

“Just do that, okay?” sagot ni Baekhyun at iniabot ang hawak niyang baso kay Junmyeon. “Thank you. Please.”

Hindi na nakasagot ang kaibigan niya at pinanood na lang siya umalis. Si Baekhyun naman ay agad na binuksan ang glass door papunta sa mas public na spot ng Maze, kung saan nandun ang lahat ng nagpaparty mismo, mostly mga college students na tumatambay para mag-inuman.

Maluwag siyang nakahinga nang makita niya si Chanyeol, nasa may bar at umiinom mag-isa. Nandun si Minseok, nakatingin kay Chanyeol na parang nag-aalala.

Agad siyang lumapit sa kanila at parang nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Minseok nang makita siya. “Baekhyun!”

Agad na napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Umupo siya sa tabi na stool niya.

“Kuya Min, is he drunk?”

“No,” sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

Napatango si Baekhyun. Good. At least, he’s sober. “Scotch, please.”

Agad ‘yun ginawa ni Minseok at inabot sa kanya. Nakatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, at ganun din si Chanyeol sa kanya, pero walang nagsasalita. Hindi rin naman kaya ni Baekhyun, dahil hindi siya sigurado kung paano magsisimula. After all, kaya niya lang siya hinanap ay dahil nag-aalala siya, pero now that Chanyeol’s just beside him at hindi siya pinaaalis o tinataboy, nawala ang worry na iyon at pinili na lang na samahan siya.

Minseok gives him the drink he asked for, excusing himself after to attend to other customers. Maingay at crowded ngayon sa Maze dahil weekend.

“Ba’t andito ka?” tanong ni Chanyeol, leaning dangerously close to him. “Shouldn’t you be inside the venue? Baka maraming mag-interview sa’yo.”

“Nag-alala ako sa’yo. You didn’t look well a while ago,” sabi ni Baekhyun at uminom. “And besides, you should be there with me. Project natin ‘to, so we both have to answer for interviews.”

“Nah,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, malalim ang hinga. “Parang wala rin naman akong part.”

“What? That’s just absurd. Literal na phone niyo ‘yon… system lang namin ang nandun.”

“Yeah, I know, but—“

“What did they tell you?”

Chanyeol looks at him first, hindi nagsasalita, na parang iniisip kung dapat bang sabihin pa sa kanya. He sighs.

“Just… they kept saying that… if hindi ka tumulong, walang mangyayari, and it wouldn’t be a success.”

Ayan na naman.

Sinasabi na naman na Chanyeol’s nothing without others having to help him. Sure, everything was a shared success, and everyone did their part, pero Baekhyun’s sure that he can do things on his own and conceptualize original ideas.

“Feel ko lang they’re right. I don’t know. Malungkot lang ako na I can’t be someone—“

“You shouldn’t listen to others. Start pa lang ng career mo. And there’s so much more time for you to prove that you aren’t like that,” Baekhyun says. “I know hindi mo kailangan ang partnership na ‘to para lang maging successful and number one ang brand niyo. You can do all of that on your own. It will just take some time, you know? Hindi naman agad-agad. ‘Wag kang magmadali, and try to be happy na success ang kinalabasan ng project natin. Marami ang nag-preorder at luminya just to buy it. You should be with me there, answering interviewers and such. Dapat nga, mas tinatanong ka pa nila eh.”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, malapit sa kanya para lang marinig siya ng maayos. There’s a fond look in his eyes, the same way na pagtingin niya kahapon, while they were inside the office, at bumabalik na naman ang feelings niya from that moment.

He looks away, clears his throat, and proceeds to focus on his drink.

“You and your words…” sabi ni Chanyeol, sa gilid ng mata niya, nakita niya ang ngisi ni Chanyeol. “They never fail to convince me. Kahit nung noon pa, nung college tayo.”

“Wala naman ‘yun. I’m not doing anything so grand. I’m just… trying to comfort you in the simplest way,” _Dahil ‘yun lang naman ang kaya kong magawa._

“And yet…” Chanyeol lingers and Baekhyun waits, habang tinitignan ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya na parang naghahanap ng sagot. He holds his breath nang makita niyang bumaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa labi niya.

Ayaw niya mag-assume.

Pero… ang hirap.

Lumayo ng kaunti si Chanyeol at ininom na ang natira niyang inumin, habang si Baekhyun, nakatingin lang sa kanya, naguguluhan. Humarap ulit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at ngumiti, his eyes flicking to his lips, bago bumalik ulit sa mga mata niya.

“Wanna go home?”

Tempting. Really tempting.

Napayuko si Baekhyun. “Uh… we can’t really go unless the event is over.”

Chanyeol hums. “You’re right.”

Gusto sabihin ni Baekhyun, na oo, gusto niya na umuwi, dahil pakiramdam niya, ito na ‘yung moment na hinihintay niya. ‘Yung moment na naudlot kahapon.

Pero… duty calls. May responsibility pa rin siya. Siya pa rin si Boss B, na kailangan asikasuhin ang guests nila.

“Then can I at least have a dance with you?”

And as if on cue, na parang it was really meant for them, nag-iba ang kanta. It became a slow song, and a lot of people around them groaned, killing the hype, samantala naman si Baekhyun ay natawa at napailing.

“Sinadya mo ba ‘to? How?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol at tumayo, nakalahad ang kamay, nakangiti at kita pa ang dimple niya. “Well?”

Baekhyun’s getting a weird sense of déjà vu. Parang nangyari na noon, pero he can’t quite point out when and where.

That doesn’t stop him from accepting Chanyeol’s hand, though, and he let the man lead the way, sa may gitna ng dance floor. Nagsstand out sila, with their formal suits on them, while the others were wearing casual clothes. Pero hindi nila ‘yun pinansin.

Humawak si Chanyeol sa may bewang niya, at si Baekhyun naman ay napahawak sa may balikat niya, hinahayaan na malunod ang sarili niya sa mga kumikinang na mata ni Chanyeol. Parang sila lang dalawa sa sarili nilang mundo.

“Baekhyun…”

“Hm?”

Napatingin siya sa labi ni Chanyeol at sa ngiti niya, iniisip kung gaano ito kaganda at kung paanong ayaw niyang kahit kailan na mawala iyon.

Bigla siyang napatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol nang marealize niyang palapit nang palapit sa kanya ang labi na iyon. Nakita niyang nakatingin si Chanyeol sa labi niya.

_Oh my god._

This happened already. Sigurado siya.

Graduation party. Sa Maze din. Maingay at matao. Nasa gitna si Baekhyun at nandun din si Chanyeol, parehong marami ang nainom, at parehong masaya ang araw, ineenjoy ang huling araw ng pagiging estudyante. Naalala niyang at some point nakasayaw niya si Chanyeol, pero after that, everything was a blur. More inuman, but less clear memory.

Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, napatingin sa gilid niya, at napalayo ng kaunti, sinusubukan na alalahanin ang nangyari.

“Baekhyun—“

He clears his throat. “After this, we should go—“

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba niya para mapalingon sa kanya, at bago pa makasalita si Baekhyun ay naramdaman niya na ang malambot na labi ni Chanyeol sa labi niya. Nalasahan niya ang kaninang ininom ni Chanyeol. Sinubukan lumayo ni Baekhyun, iniisip na baka nadadala lang si Chanyeol, pero sa bawat paglayo niya, ay lumalapit si Chanyeol, hanggang sa hinawakan niya ang pisngi niya para lang halikan siya, mas malalim at mas ramdam, kaya napapikit na si Baekhyun, hinahayaan ang sarili niyang mawala sa halik ni Chanyeol.

Nang lumayo saglit si Chanyeol, tinignan siya ni Baekhyun, naguguluhan at mabilis ang tibok ng puso. Wala na siyang ibang napapansin, kundi si Chanyeol lang, ang mga mata niyang masaya at ang mapupula niyang labi.

“Chanyeol—“

Chanyeol leans again and takes his breath away.

“Baekhyun, it’s you,” bulong ni Chanyeol, in between their kiss. “I love you.”

At parang tumigil na ang buong mundo ni Baekhyun.


	3. Ipararamdam, Dadamdamin, at Mararamdaman

Sobrang gulo,

Saan ba ko tinamaan?

Sa alak o sayo?

Nahihilo,

Ba't nga ba ko nahulog sa taong tulad mo?

(FourPlay MNL (2018), One Night Stand)

Agad niyang sinara ang pinto ng kotse nila, malalim ang paghinga. “Kuya, sa Maze po.”

Nakita niyang tumango ang driver nila at mabilis na umalis mula sa bahay nila.

Maluwag siyang nakahinga nang makalayo na sila.

It’s been a really long and rough day. Kaya lang naman siya umuwi ay dahil magpapalit sana siya ng damit dahil may party ang batch nila sa Maze. Mabilis lang naman sana siya, para maiwasan na rin ang pagtanong ng magulang niya, pero naabutan siya ‘dun.

Pinagbawalan siya pumunta, dahil ayaw nilang nakikisama siya sa mga taong hindi naman nila kalevel. Pero nagmatigas siya, dahil ito na ang huling araw nila para magkasama-sama, then the next years, may sari-sarili na silang buhay. Bihira na sila makakapag-usap.

At isa pa, andun _siya. _Gusto niya siya makita at makasama. Excited pa siya nitong inaya, niyayakap siya para lang sabihin sa kanya na dapat silang magkita dun. At ayaw niyang madisappoint siya at mawala ang ngiti na ‘yun, kaya kahit alam niyang tutol ang buong pamilya niya sa mga ganung bagay, kesyo sayang lang daw sa oras, ay pinilit niyang pumunta at plinano na tumakas.

Pero naabutan pa rin siya.

Ang dami nilang sinabi sa kanya, pero hindi siya nakinig at umalis na lang pagkatapos nilang magsalita.

Ngayon lang.

Ngayon niya lang sila tinalikuran para hayaan ang sarili niyang sumaya at mabuhay na parang walang pumipigil sa kanya.

Ngayon lang niya naramdaman na may tapang siya.

At gusto niyang i-take advantage ang tapang na ‘yun at sulitin. Hahayaan niya ang sarili niyang sumaya at maging malaya. Kahit ngayon lang.

Pagkarating niya sa Maze, marami na ang tao. Lahat naman pamilyar sa kanya, dahil mga kabatch niya iyon. Natatanaw niya si Minseok na nakatambay sa may bar, pinapanood ang kaibigan niya sa pagserve ng drinks sa mga kabatch niya.

Pero hindi niya _siya _makita.

Palinga-linga siya, mahinang nage-excuse sa mga nakapaligid sa kanya habang papunta sa bar.

Tinapik niya si Minseok at agad naman napatingin ang lalaki sa kanya.

“Nasaan si—“

“Andito ka na!” natutuwang banggit ni Minseok. “Tangina, pre! Ang tagal mo! Kanina pa sila Sehun dito!”

Tumayo siya mula sa stool niya, nakaakbay sa kanya habang nilelead siya kung saan. Ni hindi na siya nakapagsalita at tinignan lang siya sa kung saan sila papunta.

“Sobrang tagal mo! Kanina ka pa niya hinahanap. Bago pa mag-start ‘tong party, nandyan na siya. Sobrang aga! Lasing na ‘yon!”

Agad siyang naalarma sa sinabi ni Minseok. “Okay lang ba siya?”

“Dumating ‘yun dito, umiiyak. Pinagalitan yata at napahiya sa bahay dahil walang nakuhang award sa graduation.”

“Pero magna cum laude siya?”

Umiling si Minseok. “I think they’re not satisfied. Alam mo naman…”

Nag-alala siya sa sinabi niya. He knows how he gets kapag napepressure siya, and the last thing he wants is to see him using different coping mechanisms just to forget the pain.

“Nasaan siya?”

Pagkasabi niya nun ay saktong iniharap niya siya sa taong kanina niya pa hinahanap. Tinapik siya ni Minseok sa balikat. “May tiwala ako sa’yo. Alalayan mo ‘yan, okay? Kanina pa ayaw magpapigil!”

“Heeeey! Andito ka na!” sabi niya sa kanya at agad na napayakap sa kanya. Muntikan pa siyang matumba, pero mabuti na lang ay napahawak siya sa braso niya at agad na inayos ang tayo nilang dalawa. Napapout ang kasama niya. “Ang tagal mo. Dance tayo!”

“Lasing ka na—“

“Nooo! I’m not. Come on! Isang sayaw lang?” pagpapacute niya.

And really, who was he to deny him? Mahina siya sa ganyan. Mahina siya sa kanya.

He doesn’t even know kung bakit siya inaya nito sumayaw with him. Rave naman. Pero he just finds himself holding on to him, watching him dance and scream. Pagewang-gewang lang, nakangiti at sobrang carefree.

Napatitig siya sa kanya. Sa mga ngiti na ‘yan at sa ligayang bumabalot sa kanya. Parang walang problema. And he just finds him so mesmerizing, katulad na lang nung una niyang beses siya makita at makilala, ‘yung hindi as a rival of their company. Just him, his name, the way he smiles and cries.

Sobrang ganda. Parang bituin na hindi nawawalan ng ningning. Siya lang ang nagsstand out sa loob ng isang lugar na punong-puno ng tao.

He gets lost in his smile. It’s fun to just watch him be himself, habang pinapakawalan niya lahat ng bagay na nakakapagpalungkot sa kanya. At siya, nakatitig lang, pinapakiramdaman ang tibok ng puso niya.

He’s so close. So close that it’s not good for his heart.

He wants to run away.

Pero hindi niya magawa. Dahil iba ang ngiti niya, dahil pakiramdam niya, sa mga ngiting iyon niya mahahanap ang kaligayahang matagal niya nang gustong maramdaman, ang kalayaang gusto niyang maatim. And he wants to be selfish. To keep it for himself.

Sobrang… lakas ng tama niya sa kanya.

Na sa simpleng ngiti, ganito na ang nararamdaman niya. Kaunting tulo ng luha, parang gusto niya na kasuklaman ang buong mundo dahil hinayaan ng mundo na bigyan ng lungkot ang tanging taong minahal niya sa buhay na kinabibilangan niya. Onting ligaya, parang buo na rin ang buhay niya.

Posible bang umikot ang mundo niya sa iisang tao lang?

Nakakatakot. Nakakabigla. Na parang sa bawat pagtibok ng puso niya, parang gusto niya na lang tumakbo.

Pero hindi muna ngayon. Hindi muna ngayong may ganyang ngiti sa labi niya, na gustong-gusto niyang panghawakan at nakawin tapos itago sa bulsa niya para lang hindi na ito kunin pa ng mundo. Hindi niya pa siya kayang bitawan, dahil nasa panahon pa sila kung saan kailangan nila ang isa’t isa.

Hindi niya kayang iwan. Dahil masyado niya siyang mahal.

Dahil alam niya, na sa isang tingin sa mga mata niya ay makikita niya ang tunay na nararamdaman niya. Na malungkot siya at nawawala.

“Look at me,” bulong niya sa kasama niyang hindi tumitigl sa paggalaw at pag-bop ng ulo niya, pero pagkabulong niya nun, ay agad naman siyang napatingin sa kanya at napangiti, medyo pumipikit na ang mga mata. “Umuwi na tayo.”

“Nooo! Hindi pa tapos!” sagot sa kanya at ginalaw-galaw ang ulo, sinasabayan ang kanta.

Nag-aalala siya sa kanya. Dahil hindi naman siya ganito, madalas, at sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung paano ihahandle ang lasing version niya.

“Hey,” bulong niya, at hinawakan ang pisngi niya para mapatingin siya sa kanya. Nilapit niya ang ulo niya sa kanta, sinusubukan hulihin ang mga mata niya. “Let’s just go somewhere else. Ice cream, ayaw mo? Then we can talk and then you can sleep.”

“I don’t want to go out. Nobody likes me when I’m out,” pag-whine niya, nakapout.

Napakunot ang noo niya dahil sa sinabi niya. “What?”

“Nobody likes me,” pag-ulit nito. Sobrang lapit na lang niya sa kanya, kaya hindi niya maiwasan na mapatingin sa mga labi niyang ngayon ay nakanguso. “Do you like me?”

Natahimik siya, hindi inaasahan ang tanong. Hindi sa ganitong paraan niya inaasahan na matatanggap ang tanong na ‘yan. Ni hindi niya rin inaasahan na tatanungin niya ‘yan. Heck, ni wala nga siyang planong umamin sa kanya dahil sa takot na nararamdaman niya.

Takot na mawala siya, takot na hindi niya magawang panindigan, takot na mawala ang mga ngiti na ‘yan dahil sa kanya.

Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya habang nakatitig lang siya sa mga malungkot na mata ng mga kasama niya.

“See… nobody likes me…” sabi sa kanya, nang hindi niya na magawang makasagot. Tinanggal niya ang kamay niya sa mga pisngi niya at napayuko.

Gusto niyang sabihin, na oo, meron may gusto sa kanya. _Siya. _Gustong-gustong-gusto niya siya. Pero he holds back. He wants to do this when he’s sober, when they can talk it all out without the alcohol talking.

Pero nagulat siya nang hinawakan niya ang pisngi niya at inilapit ang mukha niya sa kanya. “Pero ngayon, I’m feeling brave. I’ll do something, okay lang ba?”

“A-Ano ‘yu—”

Hindi na niya natapos ang sasabihin niya dahil hinalikan na siya nito at hindi pinakawalan. Napapikit siya at napahawak sa kanya, pinagdikit ang mga dibdib nila, habang hinahayaan ang bawat isa na mawala sa halikang ginagawa nila. Nalalasahan niya ang beer na ininom niya, and he finds himself gripping him tighter, sa tuwing nawawalan siya ng balance. He feels a hand tugging on his hair kaya hindi niya na mapigilan mapaungol.

_Tangina. Mahal na mahal kita._

Agad siyang napalayo sa kanya nang maisip niya ‘yon.

_Hindi lang kita basta gusto. Mahal kita. Una pa lang. Nung binigyan pa lang kita ng pochi at ngumiti ka sa akin, minahal na kita._

He loved the kiss. Kahit pa siguro ay dahil lang sa alak kaya niya iyon nagawa. Still, he loved it. Dahil galing sa kanya.

Pero natatakot siya. Dahil baka siya lang ang makaalala, na baka siya lang ang nakararamdam ng nararamdaman niya. Na hindi ito ibalik sa kanya at maiiwan siya na luhaan habang inaalala ang bawat ngiting ibinibigay sa kanya. Na baka ang tanging magagawa niya lang ay panghawakan ang halik na ibinigay niya sa kanya, habang siya, walang naaalala.

Noon, hindi siya naniniwala na hindi naman nakalilimutan ng mga taong lasing ang ginagawa nila. Sadyang malakas lang ang loob nila.

Pero ngayon…

Nakita niya ang ngiti sa kanya at napatitig siya. Dahil kanina lang, ang mga labing ‘yan ay nasa sa labi niya.

Naramdaman niya ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

Napaatras siya.

Nakakatakot.

Isang ngiti lang mula sa kanya, parang buhay na siya. Isang halik, at parang hindi na niya kakailanganin ng iba pa.

Nakakatakot.

Nakakatakot ang bawat tibok.

At sa bawat pagtibok, palayo siya nang palayo.

Nakakatakot. Gusto niya ang nararamdaman niya, pero nakakatakot. Dahil masyado na siyang nacoconsume ng pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya, na maaari ring maging rason para tuluyan siyang masira—para tuluyan _silang _masira.

Hindi pa ito ang tamang oras.

Hindi siya titigil, hindi niya pipigilan ang nararamdaman niya, pero hindi pa ito ang tamang oras. Hindi pa niya kontrolado. Marami pang tututol. Marami pang masisira.

Isang tingin sa mga ngiting ayaw niyang kahit kailan mawala ay alam niya na ang sagot, kung anong hahayaan niya at kung ano ang gagawin niya.

Titibok, pagkatapos ay… tatakbo.


	4. Part Two

Hindi ko yata tanggap ang buhay

Kung san di ko mahawakan ang iyong kamay

Handa akong harapin ka, walang katiyakan

Kahit na takot sa maaring kasagutan

(Shirebound and Busking (2015), Waltz of Four Left Feet)

He smiles into the kiss, pinipigilan ang sarili niya sa paggiggle habang hinahalikan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol—wait,” he giggles, pero hindi nagpatinag si Chanyeol at bumaba na ang mga labi niya sa leeg niya. Napahawak siya sa buhok niya at tinug ito palayo. “Shit. Wait.”

Masama naman siyang tinignan ni Chanyeol, nakapout. “Please don’t tell me na first time mo. We literally did it _yesterday_.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun at mahinang tinapik ang pisngi niya. “I know, you big baby. That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“Then what? Why deny me? Tampo na ako.”

Nandun pa rin ang pout niya habang hawak ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at pinaupo sa kama, habang siya nakatayo at nakatingin sa kanya. “You keep on acting like a baby lately… when we’re not even getting any younger.”

Nakakunot lang ang noo ni Chanyeol, masama ang tingin sa kanya, habang may pout pa rin, nagtatampo. He decides to just kiss it away. Mukhang effective naman, dahil napangiti niya kahit papaano si Chanyeol.

_A big baby. _

Ganyan si Chanyeol simula nung araw na ‘yun sa Maze, kung saan sinabi ni Chanyeol niya na mahal niya siya. Ni hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya that time. Sa halik. Oo, hindi iyon ang unang beses na naghalikan sila (Una ay ‘yung kinasal sila), pero iba ang pakiramdam kapag mayroon nang _feelings _involved.

_It’s you, _sabi niya. _Ikaw ‘yung taong naniniwala sa akin at nagpakita na I’m so much more than my past and my mistakes. I love you._

Parang kahapon lang nangyari ang lahat.

Ngayon, tangina, surreal. Kayang-kaya niya nang halikan si Chanyeol sa kung kailan niya gusto. At si Chanyeol naman, parang nakawala sa lahat ng pumipigil sa kanya at nagagawa niya nang maexpress ang lahat sa kanya.

Ang pagmamahal, ‘yung pag-aalala, lahat. _Shet._

And it’s been going well. Really well.

‘Di na magsisinungaling si Baekhyun. Nag-sex naman na sila. Walang araw na hindi nagmmake out.

_‘Di naman mabilis ‘yun, diba? Ilang taong… pining ito. Sexual tension. Pagbigyan niyo na. _

Walang sawang pagmemake face ang pinapakita ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing nagkukwento si Baekhyun tungkol sa kanilang dalawa. He’s disgusted. TMI daw kasi. Pero Baekhyun knows his friend is happy for him, kahit madalas siya nagpapaalala na ‘wag masyadong malunod sa pagmamahal na ‘yan, and that it’s not all happiness.

_Sa simula lang daw kasi ‘yan._

And he doesn’t really care. Not that much, really. He knows he’d do everything just to keep their relationship intact. Ang tagal niyang hinintay, hindi siya agad-agad susuko!

Things are really going well.

Kahit sa company nila.

Nano became number one with their latest release, the one partnered with AVID. They made a record sa first week sales na paniguradong mahihirapan ang other companies to beat. And they were happy. They celebrated sa Maze that day. Alalang-alala niya ang araw na ‘yon (kasi ‘yun ang araw na first time na nag-sex sila, but not the point).

3 weeks in, and so far so good. Wala pa masyadong reklamo about their released product. Of course, hindi naman maiiwasan na may bad reviews from some, but most of the reviews that they’ve seen from credible sources, maganda naman at walang problema.

Nano’s about to release another smartphone, at ang AVID, may bagong ilalabas na game. They were busy. But the good kind of busy, at least. Kasi kahit naman may progress sa love life nila, Baekhyun’s the type of person na hindi na lang basta-basta iiwanan ang trabaho niya. Importante pa rin ang kumpanya nila.

May reputasyon pa rin na inaalagaan, may board na kailangan iimpress, products that they have to release. Hindi sila pwede pumalpak. And even though hindi naman nila goal ang marank na pinakamayamang company, they still try to invest and continue to create new products na sasabay sa trends and future trends. Kailangan mauna sila, tipong sila ang magpapauso, at may mga ibang susubukang iimprove ang system na magagawa nila.

His company is very important to him. He’d do everything for it.

Pero kahit busy, he makes time. Syempre. He’s already with the person he loves the most. Kailangan may time for business at may time with Chanyeol. Para sulit.

Best of both worlds, kumbaga.

It’s fun. He’s happy. They’re _both _happy.

“Are you eye-fucking me? We can do better than that, alam mo ‘yan,” comment ni Chanyeol at saka lang narealize ni Baekhyun na napatitig siya sa kanya, kaya natawa siya. “Don’t laugh. You’re giving me a boner and you’re not even willing to help me. Madamot ka.”

“Big baby,” Baekhyun coos. “Kailangan natin magpahinga. Anong oras na, oh? We both stayed late in our own companies. I’m sure today was a long day for you too.”

“Oo, long day, and it’s a day that I want to end with me inside you or the other way around. I don’t care.”

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun ang pag-init ng pisngi niya. “Ang halay naman!”

Bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol ay biglang nag-ring ang cellphone niya. Kinuha ‘yun ni Chanyeol mula sa bulsa niya, tinignan saglit, may pinindot, at inilagay sa tabi niya sa kama. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun at ngumiti na parang walang nangyari.

“Come on. Ayaw mo ba kahit sabay lang tayo shower?”

“No, ayoko na malaman kung paano pa mag-eend up ‘yan,” sagot ni Baekhyun at natawa nung bumalik na naman ang pout ni Chanyeol. “Magpa—“

Nag-ring na naman ang cellphone ni Chanyeol.

At hindi niya ulit ‘yun pinansin.

Ganyan na for the past few days, and it’s honestly bothering him already.

“Ano ba ‘yan? Bakit ayaw mo sagutin? Baka mamaya, naghihintay na ‘yang admirer mo,” sabi niya, at halata ang pagkabitter nun.

“Selos ka naman.”

“_Please,_” sagot niya na parang sarcastic lang, pero ang totoo, oo nagseselos siya.

Mahirap na hindi. Lalo na kapag ang tagal niya na minamahal at nasa fragile pa silang state. Nakakatakot. Na baka may ibang makasway.

May tiwala siya kay Chanyeol, malamang, sadyang nakakatakot lang.

“It’s just my Dad, don’t mind it…”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun dun. “Baka importante. Ang tagal niya na tumatawag. Nung mga nakaraang araw din ba, siya yung tumatawag?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Baka about business lang. It’s not important. ‘Wag na pansinin.”

“Ano ka ba! If your Dad is calling, malamang importante ‘yun! Lalo na if it’s about business!” pag-scold ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang cellphone at inabot sa kanya. “Besides, it’s been so long since we last had dinner with them, diba? Why don’t you call them, ask for a dinner, and I’ll be with you the whole time? Para hindi ka mahirapan.”

“It’s not because of the fact na nahihirapan ako, chi,” sabi ni Chanyeol, and Baekhyun tries not to smile because of the sudden endearment, naalala kung saan nanggaling ang tawagan na ‘yun. “Magulang ko ‘yan eh. I can always go there, kahit wala ka. Pero right now’s not really the right time…”

“Why? I’m sure they just want to personally congratulate you sa success ng project natin, tulad nung ginawa ni Mama nung nag-dinner tayo with her. After all, hindi sila nakapunta nung party.”

“I’m sure it’s not because of that. It’s complicated. You won’t understand.”

“Make me?”

Umiling lang si Chanyeol, tumayo sa pwesto niya, at hinawakan ang pisngi niya. “Some other time, chi. Kapag maayos na, okay? Just trust me.”

Tinignan muna siya ni Baekhyun and he can see the determination and sincerity in Chanyeol’s eyes. Kaya naman niya na hindi muna malaman. He’ll wait when Chanyeol is ready.

“Okay.”

“I’ll still call them and ask for a dinner if you want. Tama ka naman, ang tagal na natin sila hindi nakikita.”

“Are you sure na okay lang? You don’t have to do that kung ayaw mo naman.”

“It’s fine. It’s just dinner,” sabi ni Chanyeol, and ramdam ni Baekhyun na may susunod pa sa linyang ‘yun, pero ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo niya. “Love you.”

Napangiti rin si Baekhyun dahil ‘dun, ramdam na ramdam ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Parang hindi talaga siya masasanay na marinig ‘yun mula kay Chanyeol. Siya pa ang unang nagsasabi ha, kaya sobrang… nakakaoverwhelm. In a good way, at least.

“Love you too, chi.”

Binitawan na siya ni Chanyeol after that at may kinuha sa may cabinet nila, tinaas niya ito para ipakita kay Baekhyun.

“I’m gonna go shower na. Since ayaw mo ako sabayan, I guess I’ll just masturbate at iisipin ko na lang you’re giving me—“

“Ugh, TMI. Hilig mong mag-overshare, kaloka.”

“Triny ko lang, in case maturn on ka.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” sagot ni Baekhyun, umiiling, and proceeds to fix his side of the bed para makahiga na rin. “After you take a shower, have some rest, okay?”

“Yes, chi. I love you.”

Amused namang tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, just to conceal ang kilig na naramdaman niya. “Maliligo na lang, may I love you pa?”

“I can say it whenever I want,” sabi ni Chanyeol and made his way to their bathroom. “Para hindi mo makalimutan.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at nagtago na lang sa ilalim ng kumot niya, pinipigilan na sumigaw na parang highschool na sinagot ng crush niya.

_As if naman magagawa niyang makalimutan ‘yon. _

Kung kaya niya lang, baka nirecord niya na bawat I love you ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pero creepy nga naman, so ilolock niya na lang sa utak at puso niya ‘yon at sisiguraduhin na never mawawala at makalalabas.

Napangiti siya.

Everything’s going well now. Para na lang silang… normal na mag-asawa. Ang saya. Para na lang siyang nasa cloud nine at walang makakapagpaalis sa kanya ‘dun.

‘Yung dinner with his parents… sa totoo lang, nakakakaba, and at the same time, nakakaexcite. Huling kita niya sa kanila, puro pagpapanggap lang ang ginagawa, pero now, normal na lang ang lahat ng ginagawa nila, and they don’t have to worry about the press and all, because they’re doing things naturally.

Kahit nung nag-dinner sila ng Mama niya with Baekha and Chanyeol, masaya. Mararamdaman kung paanong ang light lang ng atmosphere.

And he _knows _magiging ganun din kasama ang parents ni Chanyeol.

He sighed.

_Hindi na siya makapaghintay na ipakita sa lahat kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa at kung gaano siya kaproud sa nagawa ng asawa niya._

“Nag-sex ba kayo kagabi?”

“Uy, bunganga mo naman!” gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun nung nakita niya si Kyungsoo sa harap niya.

Nag-aayos kasi siya ng gamit para maaga na makaalis sa office at makapag-ayos for their dinner with Chanyeol’s parents.

“Ano nga? Bakit ang saya at nagmamadali? Sex ulit?”

“Hindi, okay! Pati pala ‘yun kailangan ko na rin i-share. Gusto mo ba detailed pa?”

“Spare me the details,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Anyway, meeting bukas ah. Regarding sa update sa sales nung product with Nano, and also to have an update dun sa game. You need to test it out tomorrow, if okay na ang graphics and overall concept nung laro.”

“Yes, yes, okay. Just e-mail me everything, too, para I can check it tonight. After doing that, you can go home or do your thing with Jongin,” sagot niya, tumatawa, at akala niya ay sasabayan din siya ni Kyungsoo, pero pagkatingin niya sa kanya, nakatayo lang siya dun, yakap ang tablet niya at nakatingin sa kanya. Nailang si Baekhyun. “Is there anything wrong? Okay ka lang ba? Kayo ni Jongin? Do you want me to cancel—“

“No, I’m fine. We’re fine,” sagot agad ni Kyungsoo. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil dun, nagtataka. “How are things going with Chanyeol? Good?”

“Oo naman. Bakit?”

“Nothing… ano lang… don’t you think… things are happening too fast?”

“Is… 16 years fast…?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“No, that’s not it… parang… everything just going well. Too well. And alam mo naman, kapag ganun diba, parang lagi na lang may kapalit…”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t think that’s it. I’ve been living my life in sadness, feeling ko naman ito na ‘yung kapalit nun. Grabe naman kung mas may sasama pa sa pagkabigat ng naramdaman ko noon…” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at pinilit na ngumiti kay Kyungsoo. “Don’t be so negative, okay. There’s nothing wrong with being happy and without worrying of whatever bad thing that’s about to happen after all of this.”

“I know, Baekhyun. I’m just really worried… I don’t want you to get broken like before…”

“I won’t, I promise,” sabi ni Baekhyun at tinapik si Kyungsoo. “I’m happy na stable ang company, pati ang relationship with Chanyeol, and things are going well, and wala na ako mahihiling pa. Let’s just accept whatever happens. It all happens for a reason nga, sabi nila diba?”

“I know. You’re right,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Enjoy the dinner. I hope things will go well.”

“It already is,” sagot niya at ngumiti. “E-mail me everything, okay? Text me if there’s an emergency about the company, or kahit about you. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at pumunta na sa pwesto niya.

Baekhyun looks at him for a while, with Kyungsoo’s words ringing inside his head.

_Sana walang sumira sa lahat ng ‘to._

“Okay ka lang ba?”

Tanong ni Chanyeol at niyakap siya mula sa likod niya at hinalikan ang balikat niya.

Nakatalikod si Baekhyun ngayon sa kanya, nasa sariling side niya sa kama, hindi makatulog at mabigat ang pakiramdam. Pero nung niyakap siya ni Chanyeol ay kahit papaanong gumaan ang pakiramdam niya.

“Was it because of the dinner with my parents? Did they say something to you?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, hindi pa rin nagsasalita, at si Chanyeol naman, hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya.

It’s not about the dinner. The dinner went well, actually, and hindi naging mahirap. At some point, lumabas si Chanyeol at ang Dad niya para mag-usap, siguro dahil dun sa mga tawag. Then nothing after that. Parang wala lang nangyari. Kamustahan about the company, with Baekhyun trying to show them how Chanyeol’s doing great, just like the usual.

Ang pinagkaiba lang, lahat ng ginagawa nila, totoo na. Hindi na ‘yung palagi na lang natatakot si Baekhyun na after ng dinner na ‘yun, babalik na naman sila sa pag-aaway. This time, they can go home, kiss, and probably do more, then cuddle, and just… love each other.

Pero… hindi naman ‘yun ang nangyari after dinner.

He’s just… so bothered. To the point na wala siyang gana to do anything else. Ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya, and Chanyeol probably noticed it, lalo na hindi siya nag-iingay o naghuhum na lang like usual.

He wants to stop this feeling, pero he can’t.

_Paano nga kung may kapalit lahat ng ‘to? _

“Penny for your thoughts, then?” bulong ni Chanyeol, at ramdam niyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya. “Para hindi mo sarilihin?”

Hindi gumalaw si Baekhyun at malalim lang ang paghinga. Chanyeol patiently waited for him at nakayakap lang sa kanya. After a few minutes of silence, napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun bago humarap kay Chanyeol at maayos siyang niyakap, sinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib niya.

Sobrang comforting. It’s something that he’ll always look for.

Natatakot siya na mawala na lang bigla ang lahat sa kanya.

Hinayaan lang siya ni Chanyeol at hinagod ang likod niya, naghuhum ng isang pamilyar na kanta. And Baekhyun just let himself bask in the feeling of all of it.

Hindi niya na kakayanin pa kapag nawala ang lahat ng ‘to.

“Chi,” bulong niya. “Natatakot ako.”

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang bumbunan niya bago sumagot. “Saan?”

“Takot ako maging masyadong masaya,” sabi niya, at lumayo ng kaunti kay Chanyeol para matignan siya ng maayos. “Kasi baka may kapalit eh. Natatakot ako.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at hinintay na lang siyang magsalita, and Baekhyun’s thankful for that.

“Ang tagal ko na nabubuhay na mabigat ang pakiramdam. I’m… always pressured, constantly worried of others and how they see me. Parang… I have to prove myself all the time, kahit sobrang stable naman and so far, walang kahit anong mangyayari. Parang ang daming nanonood, you know? And they’re expecting me to fail at some point, just because I’m still young.”

Hinahagod lang ni Chanyeol ang likod niya at tahimik na nakikinig.

“So parang there’s no room for me to be happy. There’s no time. Tapos… habang ganun ang narararamdaman ko, may dumadagdag pa sa bigat… because of you…”

Mukhang nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya.

“Me?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, napayuko, at malungkot na napangiti.

_Siguro… oras na para sabihin ang totoo, ano?_

_Hindi naman siya magagalit… diba?_

Napabuntonghininga siya.

“I’ve loved you for a really long time, Chanyeol,” sabi niya at ramdam niya ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya, and natatakot siyang tignan si Chanyeol. “So you have to understand, ngayon lang parang naging tama ang lahat. I’ve lived with guilt, okay? Na I got you trapped in this mess that I selfishly agreed to, just because umaasa ako na at some point, in this arrangement, you’ll get to prove yourself and you’ll love me too. But you resented me, and that was okay. I just tried to live with it kahit takot akong any time, there will be divorce papers and I’ll just have to sign it…”

“Baekhyun…”

“Pero ngayon, sinasabi mo na mahal mo ako, hinahalikan, niyayakap, and it’s all I ever wanted. The board is praising the both of us, and mas marami ang good press. Everything is going well. Too well, tama si Kyungsoo, to the point na nakakakaba dahil baka bawian ako,” his voice was shaky. “Baka… baka may mawala sa akin, and I can’t—I don’t want that to happen.”

Chanyeol holds him gently at inilapit siya sa dibdib niya para mayakap. “Shh. I’m not going anywhere, chi.”

Baekhyun was shaking. “I know… natatakot lang ako na life will get back to me in some other ways. Pwedeng sa friendship… sa family… sa’yo… or sa company… Chanyeol, lahat ‘yan importante sa akin, at hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sa akin kapag ganun. It’s going to be a shock to me. If that happens, I’ll be so scared to be happy, and I’d rather live my life without it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being happy, Baekhyun. Hayaan mo lang ang sarili mo na maramdaman ‘yan, because you deserve to feel that,” mahinhing sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Normal lang naman na matakot sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari. Hindi naman laging pwede na puro masaya lang. Kailangan ng balance. And we have no choice but to face all of it, hope that we’ll be able to get through what life gives us. Pero I’m sure it’ll pass. Many people will help. Your family, friends… ako…”

Malalim ang bawat paghinga ni Baekhyun habang pinakikinggan si Chanyeol. Parang gustong kumawala ng lahat ng nararamdaman niya.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” bulong niya at dun na napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, and he had an unreadable expression on his face. “Dahil nasaktan kita. But I promise, I’ll make things right.”

“Pero—“

“I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you, your friends, or the company,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “But if something bad happens, I’ll be there for you, the same way that you’re always there for me. I’ll make things right. I promise.”

And Baekhyun just looks at him, feeling lost.

Parang may iba sa way ng pagkasabi ni Chanyeol. Parang may ibang pinararating at hindi na about sa kung anong sinabi niya kanina.

“May tiwala ka naman sa akin, diba?”

There’s so much determination in his eyes. Na parang may ibang pinaplano para mangyari ang kung anong gusto niyang mangyari—ang maging masaya lang si Baekhyun. And he feels it. He can see it in his eyes.

“Syempre,” sagot ni Baekhyun at ngumiti. “I trust you with everything.”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, and he’s not sure if he’s seeing it right, but there’s sadness there, but it’s gone the moment he closes his eyes and presses a kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed in the same position, kung saan nakayakap si Chanyeol sa kanya at ganun din si Baekhyun, pinakikiramdaman ang bawat tibok ng puso nila, at hinahayaan na mabalot sila ng katahimikan hanggang sa makatulog na.

Hindi pa rin nawawala ang mabigat na pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, pero at least he’s getting better.

Or so, he hopes.

Hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun ang kanina pang pag-vibrate ng cellphone niya.

Wala si Chanyeol sa tabi niya pagkagising niya.

Siguro, maaga na pumunta ng office. May times naman na nauuna si Chanyeol, and he probably texted him the reason, so he reaches for his phone, expecting a text from Chanyeol.

Pero parang nagising buong diwa niya nang makita kung gaano karami ang text at tawag na natanggap niya.

Halo-halo. From Kyungsoo, sa members ng board, ibang mga tao sa company nila, kahit ang kakilala niya sa press.

Pero none from Chanyeol.

Considering na most about business ang texts and calls, he decides to open Kyungsoo’s messages first, baka alam niya kung anong nangyayari.

From: Kyungsoo (AVID Sec.)

Good evening. Sorry to disturb your night. Please check this article: miniurl.to/PersonalInfoReleased. Update me with what we have to do regarding this article.

Boss B, the board is asking for a meeting with you.

Several articles and complaints have been released. Should we take legal actions already?

Please check your e-mail for your updated schedule. You have a 9 AM meeting with the board before the update regarding the sales and the team in charge for the partnership with Nano.

Other investors are also asking for a meeting with you.

From: Kyungsoo (Personal)

Baekhyun, putangina!!!!!!!

Mamaya ka na makipagharutan!!!!!!!!

Bakit ang aga mong walang imik!? Please, kanina pa ako tinatawagan ng kung sino-sino sa board. They said they can’t reach you.

Oh god… this is terrible…

Sumagot ka, please. I’m worried.

Should I go to your house already?

Tangina. Natatakot ako. Biglang sunod-sunod text ni Moon sa akin, sabi niya wala siyang kinalaman sa lahat ng articles na nirelease. Tinatry na gawan ng paraan, pero ang daming nagpopop-up.

Tangina!!!!!!!! Idedemanda natin ‘to!!!!!!!!!!

Nanginginig na binuksan ni Baekhyun ang link na sinend ni Kyungsoo at halos nanlumo siya sa nakita niya. 

Data leakage. May mga reports pa about users receiving cryptic messages. Some of them, bigla na lang din makikita na may sinend silang kung ano sa ibang taong hindi naman nila kilala. Reports about glitches and sudden na pagkamatay ng phone sa tuwing may gagamitin na application, at kapag binuksan, may kung ano-anong ad na magpopop up.

All about the freaking system na ginawa nila for the phone.

Nanginginig man at kinakabahan, sinubukan niyang i-compose ang sarili niya. Naalala niya kung anong sinabi ni Kyungsoo, kung paanong masyadong perfect ang lahat, at baka mabawian. At ito na ‘yon. Baka ito na ‘yon.

Nag-vibrate ulit ang phone niya at akala niya si Kyungsoo ito, at handa na sana siya tumawag, pero napatigil siya nang makita kung sino ito.

From: Mama

Anak, anong nangyayari? Please call me. Or kahit si Baekha. She’s worried too.

I’m willing to help if I have to.

Gusto niyang maiyak. Ayaw niyang makita ng Mama niya ang ganito. Sobrang gusto niyang maging independent at maiprove na magagawa niya ng maayos ang trabaho niya without having to deal with too many issues. First time ‘to after a very long time. Nung Papa niya ang namamahala, may kaunti, pero nung Mama niya, wala. Kaya natatakot siya at kinakabahan.

Hindi niya masagot ang Mama niya.

Instead, pinili niyang hanapin sa contacts niya ang number ni Kyungsoo para tawagan.

Hindi na siya nagulat na agad itong nasagot after the first ring.

“Baekhyun, oh my god—“

“Papunta na ako sa office. Send an e-mail to everyone, including the Nano team, and say that the meeting will push through, but with a different agenda. Re: Data leakage and Security issues. Please, Kyungsoo. Use my e-mail if you must. I can’t think right now. I have to get ready for the board.”

“On it,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at narinig niya ang pag-type niya. “Mag-ingat ka. Let’s talk later.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at ibinaba ang tawag para may hanapin ulit sa contacts niya.

To: Moon

Moon, I know you know many people in the press. Bribe everyone that released the articles. Please. Just like the usual, tulad nung kay Chanyeol.

To: Yeol-chi

Chanyeol, nasaan ka?

I hope to see you in the meeting later.

Natatakot man, tumayo na siya, kinakabahan, at umaasa na madali lang nila maaayos ang lahat.

“How did this happen!?” sigaw niya, the moment na pagkapasok niya sa conference room.

Lahat ay napatahimik agad, kinakabahan na umimik after sumigaw ni Baekhyun. Nakatingin lang sila sa kanya, unsure kung paano ba dapat makitungo sa kanya ngayong galit siya. Bihira lang naman kasi magalit, kaya nakakakaba.

“At bakit kayo lang ang andito!? Diba sinabi ko na dapat included ang Nano team dito!?”

“Walang sumasagot sa kanila. I tried calling Jongdae’s personal number, pero busy,” mahinhing sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Company number, busy din. Hindi rin sila nag-reach out sa company natin the moment the news dropped.”

“How the fuck—“ pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa sasabihin niya at napapikit, huminga ng malalim bago tumingin ulit sa lahat ng kasama niya sa conference room. “Fine. I’ll settle with the people in here. Use my phone and try to call Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.”

Inabot niya ang cellphone niya kay Kyungsoo bago humarap ulit sa lahat.

“I’m sure everyone is already aware of what is happening and why there are many people outside, trying to get to interview people. So hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. Many of our investors and sponsors are already backing out and finding a way to terminate their contracts with us. Halos lahat ng nag-order ng phone using our website already cancelled. Kahit ang mga nag-preorder nung larong we’re supposed to release in a few weeks have been affected by this,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napaupo. “So how did this happen?”

Tahimik lang ang lahat habang si Baekhyun ay tinatap ang ballpen na hawak niya. Si Kyungsoo naman, rinig na nagtatype at sinusubukan na i-contact ang asawa niya.

“Baekhyun, hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol—“

“Puta,” he hissed. Ni hindi niya na kayang pigilan ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bunganga niya. “Use both of your phones. Try calling Jongdae, their company, and Chanyeol. Tawagin mo si Seulgi para siya ang mag-minutes, or kahit sino, basta I don’t fucking care! Just bring someone here and call people from Nano and schedule me a meeting with them!”

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo and did exactly what he was told.

“I tried out the product, diba? And when I tried it, walang naging problema. Halos same amount of time lang simula nung release ang testing phase ng smartphone na ‘yon, at wala akong naencounter na such problem, so I sad, everything was _okay_! So how did this happen!?” galit na sinabi ni Baekhyun at nanatiling tahimik ang lahat. “Ano? Wala man lang makakasagot? Tutunganga na lang, ganun, hihintayin natin na maayos ang lahat habang nakakatanggap tayo ng threats, ganun ba?”

Nakatingin lang ang iba sa kanya, habang ang iba ay nagtitinginan, na parang sumesenyas na sila na ang magsalita.

Napabuntonghininga siya.

“Han,” pagtawag ni Baekhyun at agad na napatingin ang lalaki sa kanya. “Ikaw ang in charge dito and sa pag-coordinate and _triple _check ng lahat sa side ng Nano. Anong nangyari? I’m pretty sure I had the system checked and it was okay.”

“Sir, okay din naman siya nung bago ko ibigay lahat nung codes and chips installed sa Nano for the mass production. I just did my part,” pag-explain ni Han sa kanya. “Contrary to what every article is pointing out and saying na this is all AVID’s work and fault, most of us in here are assuming na this is already the mistake of Nano.”

Lalo lang uminit ang ulo niya.

So ang pinaparating niya, sa side na ng Nano ang may mali at sila ang nakagawa?

Nonsense.

He _knows _Chanyeol’s side will not do such thing lalo na kung makakaapekto sa reputasyon ng Nano.

“Don’t point your fingers to someone else. Atin ang system, so atin ang fault, right?” sagot ni Baekhyun and Han just pursed his lips. “Baka naman mamaya ikaw ang may pakana nito at sinadya mong i-sabotage ang project?”

“What? Are you _accusing _me?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Han. “Look, halos lahat sa atin dito, triny ang smartphone na ‘yon, and it was all good, right? There was a risk and some problems that we had to attend to, since inupdate ang system natin for smartphones dahil matagal na since we last had one. Focus natin ay softwares na and games eh, while our other branch is for prod. But we did well, we even checked the security, graphics, and quality for _weeks. _Lahat tayo. And what you tried was the same thing I gave Nano. You can even check.”

Sobrang bigat na ng atmosphere nila at halata ang frustration sa both sides, lalo na nung nagsimula na si Han na ipagtanggol ang sarili niya.

“For all I know, you had this planned all along—“

“Stop accusing Han, Baekhyun. I was there with him and I checked everything like what you asked me that day. Totoo ang sinasabi niya,” pag-butt in ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang phone at nakadikit sa may tenga niya. Binaba niya ito at nakisali na sa usapan. “We’re all thinking the same thing nab aka sa Nano na nagkaproblema. We’ve been trying to contact them since this morning. Pero walang imik.”

“Did they release their statement?”

“No, wala talagang kahit anong imik. They’ve been quiet throughout all of this. Tayo lang ang under fire dahil sa atin na nga ang system, but we don’t really think that it’s the case.”

Napabuntonghininga siya at napapikit, pinipilit ang sarili niya na ‘wag na lang sumabog bigla.

Gustong-gusto niya na umiyak dahil sag alit. Para malabas na ang lahat ng ‘to. Kanina pa lang with the meeting nung 9 AM, puro tanong na hindi niya na masagot. He had to tell them that they’re already working on everything the moment the news dropped. Hinahanapan na ng paraan to solve the issue and if needed, to take legal actions.

His Mom was there a while ago, at malungkot ang mga mata habang nakatingin sa kanya. Hindi niya siya nakausap dahil sa dami ng nakakausap, pero he bets that she’s disappointed in him. Tulad ng nararamdaman niya ngayon.

At wala pa rin imik si Chanyeol. Kahit ang text niya kanina, hindi na nareplyan.

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry, Han. It was wrong of me to do that. I should’ve known better. I’m sorry,” sinabi niya habang minamasahe ang ulo niya.

After doing so, napatingin siya kay Han at nakita niya itong malungkot na nakatingin sa kanya at may maliit na ngiti sa labi na parang naintindihan niya.

“Irene, update on the sales and data, please,” sabi niya.

“Yesterday, stable at the top ang sales, and continuous lang ang nagcoconsume ng smartphone. Dumadami na rin ‘yung nag-preorder for the game that we’re about to release, pero nung nailabas ang news about the whole issue, unti-unting nag-drop at nag-cancel ang lahat ng orders through our site. We’ve also been receiving threats, like what you said, at ang iba, gusto na na magpademanda, mostly ‘yung companies na loyal sa atin noon dahil naapektuhan din sila and ang reputation nila.”

Everything was going so well… tapos ganito bigla…

“We can offer compensation but—“

“But masyadong magastos,” pagtapos ni Baekhyun, kaya natahimik na si Irene, dahil ‘yun naman talaga ang point. “Assuming that all users are experiencing the same problem, then masyadong malaki ang kakailanganin na ilabas na pera. And considering our situation now, we’ll have to suffer and risk a lot. We… have to act wisely.”

Tumatango ang lahat, nakikinig kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay mas kalma na compared sa kanina.

“Kyungsoo, may sumagot na ba sa Nano? I need to schedule a meeting with them and see what we can do.”

“Wala pa rin—“

“Oh my god,” biglang react ni Wendy habang nakatingin sa phone.

“Wendy, you’re not supposed to—“

“Nag-release ng statement ang Nano…” sabi niya at lahat napatingin sa kanya, gulat na gulat. “They—oh god… totoo ba ‘to?”

Nilabas din nila ang mga phone nila at inabot ni Kyungsoo ang phone ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo, bumubulong pa, while trying to look for the news. “So they can release a statement, but not answer a phone call…”

Natahimik ang lahat nang makita ang article. Kahit si Kyungsoo na parang kanina pa gustong mag—bad mouth about Nano, natahimik, hindi makapaniwala sa kung ano ang nabasa.

“How…” bulong ni Baekhyun, nakatingin sa phone niya. Agad siyang napatayo, pinipigilan na tumulo ang luha sa harap ng mga employees niya. “I’m going to Nano. Kyungsoo, if my Mom calls through the telephone, tell her I’m okay and I’m sorting everything out. Call Moon and ask to try to take everything down. I’m seeing no progress—“

“Baekhyun—“

“Okay lang ako, Kyungsoo,” pagputol niya, nang makita niya ang worried look mula sa kaibigan niya. “If they’re not answering, then I should at least go there. This is urgent. I don’t care if they try to block me, but I will go there. Stay here, and try to deal with everyone calling. Send me a message or call me if there’s anything urgent. I’ll respond immediately if it’s from you.”

Kyungsoo sighed, accepting defeat at tumango na lang. “Okay, but if things don’t go well, contact me. Nandyan lang si Kuya Lin. Ask him to accompany you.”

“Will do. Thanks, Kyungsoo,” sabi niya at tinapik siya. Humarap siya sa iba at ngumiti. ”You should all go back to work. Projects are still on, but Han, update me if you find a way on how to fix this. Seulgi, send me an e-mail. Thanks.”

Tumalikod na siya at agad na umalis ng conference room, without waiting for the others to say something. Nanginginig siya habang pinpindot ang elevator button, pero he tries to make himself look composed, dahil mahirap na. Pagkalabas ng building ay paniguradong marami ang nag-aabang sa kanya para makuha ang statement niya.

Napatingin ulit siya sa cellphone niya at sa article na nakaopen. Kusang tumulo ang luha niya, pero agad niya itong marahas na pinunasan.

_Park Chanyeol to take over AVID indefinitely after issues._

He let out the breath he was holding.

_What is happening?_

“Baekhyun, ‘wag—“

“Akala ko nakalimutan mo na ang point ng pagpapakasal mo with Baekhyun eh,” sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses. “I’m proud of you, Chanyeol.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun, nakahawak sa may pinto at ready na pumasok. Kahit si Jongdae na hinahabol siya kanina ay napatigil at malungkot na napatingin kay Baekhyun.

Napaatras siya, iniwang bahagyang nakabukas ang pinto, tahimik, at parang tumigil ang mundo. Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang braso niya, hindi mahigpit. Parang kaibigan lang na sinusuportahan ang isang kaibigan na malapit nang mahulog bigla.

Hindi naging madali pumasok sa Nano. Marami ring press ang nakapaligid. At kahit ang guards, pinipigilan siya, pero nakatakas siya at agad na nakapunta sa floor kung saan ang office ni Chanyeol bago pa man siya maabutan ng iba.

Desidido siya makipag-usap kay Chanyeol, para malaman kung tungkol saan ang lahat ng ‘to at kung totoo ba ang nabasa niya. 

Tapos… ito ang maririnig niya?

Si Chanyeol… kausap… ang papa niya?

About him? _Them_? And the point of all of this?

Ayaw niyang mag-jump into conclusions.

Napatigil siya.

_Baka may iba pang sasabihin. Baka misunderstanding lang. Baka naman hindi si Chanyeol._

“I genuinely thought you were in love with him. Hindi ko suportado ang pagkakaibigan niyo noon, pero at least, may magandang naidulot ‘to sa company natin. Pretty sure if things go along with the plan, you’ll be able to manage both Nano and AVID. We’re gonna hit gold by then,” sabi ng papa niya at tumawa. “Should we call Jongdae and ask for a schedule ng isang press conference? I’m sure a lot of people have questions about all of this.”

_Baka naman hindi si Chanyeol…_

Natawa na lang siya sa utak niya.

Sino bang niloko niya?

“There’s no need for that,” at ang boses na ‘yun ang siyang nakapagparamdam kay Baekhyun ng napakatinding sakit at paninikip ng dibdib. Walang emosyon. Tulad ng Chanyeol na nakakausap niya noon. “We can just release an article answering all of their questions.”

“Oh well. It’s your call. I mean, I just think it’ll create more noise if we do that, but okay na rin. I think it’s safer that way,” sagot sa kanya. “Just make sure you’ll clarify that we have _nothing _to do with this, and that you’ll make sure that investigation is already on going. Marami na ang nagku-question kay Baekhyun sa board, so it’ll be easy for you to convince them to take over, lalo na ngayong ikaw ang asawa niya. Just say he isn’t fit right now, after all that happened. Then talk to Baekhyun and try to convince him with your sweet words. Surely, makikinig sa’yo ‘yun. Tanga-tanga eh. Patay na patay sa’yo. Lahat pinaniniwalaan basta galing sa’yo.”

Napaatras siya, at tumulo na ang luha niya. Nakahawak pa rin si Jongdae sa kanya, malungkot… at mukhang alam kung ano ang pinag-uusapan nila. Napailing siya at sarkastikong napangiti, pwersang tinanggal ang pagkahawak ni Jongdae sa kanya.

_The business world is dirty, _sabi nga ni Sehun sa kanya noon.

Alam naman niya ‘yun. But he should’ve known better.

_God, ang tanga-tanga niya._

Masyado siyang nabulag sa pagmamahal na mayroon siya para kay Chanyeol.

Ang tanga. Sobrang tanga.

Pinunasan niya ang luha niya at nagmamadaling lumabas ng building, iniiwasan lahat ng umaabang sa kanya para makakuha ng interview. Mabuti na lang ay nandun lang si Kuya Lin, nakaabang sa kanya.

Ang sakit. Naninikip na dibdib niya at hindi niya na mapigilan ang bawat pagtulo ng luha niya. Parang gumuguho mundo niya at lahat ng mga magandang alaala ay natapon na lang sa kung saan, napalitan ng galit, sakit, at pagkawala.

Hindi siya pwede bumalik sa AVID. Wala siyang masasagot sa kanila.

Hindi rin siya pwede pumunta sa Maze dahil baka makita siya ng mga kaibigan niya. At hindi pa ito ang tamang oras.

Hindi siya pwede bumalik sa bahay ng Mama niya, dahil panigurado ay magtatanong sila at wala siyang masasagot sa kanila bukod sa umiyak at sabihin kung gaano siya nagpakatanga.

Hindi siya pwedeng bumalik sa bahay nila ni Chanyeol, sa takot na maabutan siya ng asawa niya sa ganung sitwasyon, at hindi niya alam kung paano niya siya haharapin.

Kaso… nandun ang lahat ng gamit niya.

“K-Kuya, sa bahay po namin ni Chanyeol…” sabi niya.

But he doesn’t want to stay there.

Inilibas niya ang phone niya mula sa bulsa niya at agad na hinanap ang number ni Kyungsoo. Nanginginig siya habang hinahanap at may tumulong luha sa screen niya kaya agad niya ito pinunasan.

To: Kyungsoo (AVID Sec.)

Kyungsoo, pwede bang sa inyo muna ako?

From: Kyungsoo (AVID Sec.)

This is my work number. Please contact me using my other number for personal businesses.

To: Kyungsoo (AVID Sec.)

Kyungsoo

Please

Kailangan ko umalis sa bahay na yun

Kahit ngayon lang

Please… kailangan ko lang talaga

Nagmamakaawa na ako

Ang sakit na

From: Kyungsoo (AVID Sec.)

You know the pin. Let yourself in.

Nang makarating sila sa bahay, nagmamadaling binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto nila at dumiretso sa kwarto nila. Kumuha siya ng bag niya, at kumuha ng kung ano-anong damit mula sa cabinet at drawer nila. Hindi na niya pinansin kung paanong nagkalat ang lahat.

Ang gusto niya lang ay ang makaalis. Mailabas kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Babalik naman siya eh.

Kailangan niya lang ‘to. Masyadong marami ang nangyari sa iisang araw. Hindi na kaya ng utak at puso niya.

Nilagay niya ang bag sa may kama, at saka niya lang napansin ang nagkalat na mga papel na nakalapag doon. Hindi na sana niya napansin, pero napatigil siya nang mabasa niya kung ano ito.

_Divorce… papers…_

Napaupo siya, nanghihina, habang hawak ang ilan sa mga papel. Hindi niya mabasa ng maayos dahil nagiging malabo na ang paningin niya sa kakaiyak. Napahikbi siya, mahigpit ang hawak sa papel at halos nacucrumple na.

_I genuinely thought you were in love with him, _sabi ng papa ni Chanyeol.

Tulo lang nang tulo ang luha niya at ngayon, hindi niya na magawang pigilan.

_I genuinely thought you were in love with me, _naisip niya.

Hindi na talaga niya kaya pa harapin si Chanyeol.

Masyadong masakit ang lahat.

Ang hirap na sinira ang tiwala mo. Ang hirap na abot na abot na niya ang lahat, na nasa tamang daan na sila, kaunting lakad na lang ay maaabot na ang destinasyon, pero bigla na lang niya pinapanood na unti-unti itong lumalayo sa kanya hanggang sa mag-isa na lang siya, umiiyak at nawawala.

Ang sakit.

Kinuha niya ang mga papeles at iniligay sa loob ng bag, nagmamadali. Pagkalabas niya, andun pa rin si Kuya Lin, inaabangan siya. Agad siya nitong tinulungan at inilagay ang gamit sa likod.

Sa may pwesto niya, tinignan niya ulit ang bahay kung saan naramdaman niya ang isang pagmamahal na akala niya’y totoo at walang katulad. Kung saan, unti-unti na niyang narararamdaman na nakauwi na siya. Kung saan nandun si Chanyeol, nakangiti at minamahal siya ng tunay.

Pero hindi naman pala.

From: Yeol-chi

Chi, saan ka?

Dinaanan kita sa office niyo kaso wala ka.

Akala ko nasa bahay ka na pero wala rin pala.

Text ka sa akin. Nag-aalala ako. Ang gulo ng gamit… please…

I’m sorry hindi ako nakareply kanina. Busy lang ako.

I’m here now.

I promised you, right? That I’ll be here for you.

I love you.

“Sobrang gago talaga ng Park Chanyeol na ‘yan. Sinasabi ko na nga ba!” nanggigigil na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Bahagya namang napangiti si Baekhyun dahil dun.

Kinwento kasi ni Baekhyun ang nangyari dahil nakita niyang nag-aalala si Kyungsoo sa kanya, with the way na naabutan niya siya sa bahay niya na iyak nang iyak. Hinintay niya hanggang sa ready na siya sabihin kung ano ang nangyari.

At ito siya ngayon, galit na galit at minumura na naman ang asawa niya.

“Ang tanga ko ‘no?”

“Don’t say that.”

“Pero ‘yan din ang sinasabi mo noon…”

“Baekhyun, you did it with a good intention. You just wanted to help Chanyeol, to feel loved by him. We make many stupid choices sa tuwing pinapairal natin ang puso natin, pero B, wala naman mali if you did many things out of love,” sabi niya at niyakap siya. “Ang tanga na lang ni Chanyeol sa ginawa niya. Mas nakakagalit ‘yon.”

“Kyungsoo,” napahikbi siya at hinayaan na tumulo na ulit ang luha sa balikat ng best friend niya. Hinayaan lang siya ni Kyungsoo, hindi nagrereklamo, at hinagod lang ang likod para pakalmahin. “Anong gagawin ko?”

“You… get up. Continue living. Hindi magiging madali, syempre. Pwedeng hindi agad bukas o sa susunod na araw. Pero unti-unti,” bulong niya. “Things happen for a reason and you have to learn from it. Things may not be okay right now, pero they soon will be. For now, hayaan mo lang ang sarili mo na ilabas lahat ng nararamdaman mo, and someday, you’ll feel better. Baby steps, B. Okay?”

“Okay…”

Ilang minuto sila nag-stay in the same position hanggang sa ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang pagod niya, bumibigat na ang pakiramdam ng mga mata niya at kaunti na lang ay mapapapikit na.

Nabigla siya dahil sa pagtapik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, medyo malakas na at mukha nang palo imbis na tapik.

“’Wag ka matulog sa balikat ko. Tumutulo laway mo pag tulog eh.”

Natatawa namang humiwalay si Baekhyun sa kanya at pinwersa ang sarili niyang tumayo para makahiga na sa kama niya.

“Do you want me to stay here?” bulong ni Kyungsoo, nakaupo sa may dulo ng kama.

“Hindi na,” pagod na sagot ni Baekhyun. “I’m already intruding too much. You should have some rest. I’m sure mas malala ang naranasan mo today, with all the press and calls. You deserve the rest more than I do. Baka kanina ka pa hinihintay ni Jongin sa kwarto niyo… go…”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at inayos ang pagkakumot ni Baekhyun, making sure that he’s properly tucked in and warm. Tinapik niya siya sa pisngi at binigyan ng isang maliit na ngiti na siya niya ring binalik. Pagkatapos, tahimik na umalis si Kyungsoo sa kwarto at iniwan si Baekhyun mag-isa sa kwarto.

He feels so… alone.

Tulad nung naramdaman niya kanina.

Para siyang nawawala. Parang nilalamon ng kadiliman.

Ang sakit.

Ang sakit na lahat ng pinaghirapan niya, ang kumpanyang sobrang pinag-iingatan niya, naging ganito ang sinapit. Ni hindi niya alam kung anong mukha ang ihaharap niya sa lahat pagkatapos nito. Parang walang paraan para maredeem ang sarili niya. Parang nasa dead end na siya, at ang tanging choice niya lang ay magpabalik-balik sa kamalian niya.

Ang sakit.

Kasi maraming umaasa sa kanya, maraming humahanga, at maraming taong paniguradong nadisappoint sa nangyari. Nagpakatanga siya. Hindi niya man lang naisip. Masyado siyang nakampante. Nabulag. Lahat ng nagtiwala sa kanya, sa isang iglap ay nawala. Nasira ang reputasyon. Nasira ang tiwala. Ngayon, binabalot siya ng takot na baka maulit niya ang lahat ng kamalian niya, hanggang sa hindi na niya kaya pang tignan o balikan ang kumpanyang pinaglaanan niya ng maraming oras.

_Anong gagawin ko?_

Wala na siyang ibang magawa kundi umiyak.

Masakit ang lahat sa kanya… lalo na dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

Nagtiwala siya, naniwalang minahal siya nito pabalik, na nadyan siya lagi para sa kanya. Akala niya, ito na ang simula, ang magiging daan para tuluyang maging masaya. Akala niya, babalik ang pakiramdam ng pagkalaya, ‘yung pakiramdam, na kahit papaano ay kaya niyang makapili ng sarili niyang landas. Na pwede siyang maging masaya at hindi nakakulong sa expectations ng lahat.

Pero hindi.

Ilusyon lang ang lahat.

Isang katotohanang ginusto niyang makita ng napakatagal kaya nang andyan na, akala niya, ‘yun na. Ni hindi na siya nag-isip. Hinayaan niya na lang ang sarili niyang magmahal nang magmahal hanggang sa umabot na sa puntong ito kung saan pakiramdam niya, naubos na siya at namatay ang lahat ng ilaw sa puso niya.

Wala na.

Napagod masyado.

Alam naman niya, mahal pa rin niya. Hindi naman ganun kadali ‘yun kalimutan dahil lang nasaktan siya ngayon.

Pero masyadong masakit. Nasagad. Napagod.

Gusto niya lang magpahinga saglit para buhayin ang sarili, para bumangon, dahil marami pa siyang kailangan asikasuhin. Hindi rito nagtatapos ang lahat ng kailangan niyang gawin. Kailangan niya pang ipakita na kaya niyang lagpasan ng lahat ng ito.

Pero for now, kailangan niyang magpahinga.

Pagod siya. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Hahayaan niya muna ang sarili niyang magpalamon sa kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Pero sa susunod, babangon siya.

Katulad ng dati. Puno pa rin ng kaligayahan, pag-asa, at pagmamahal.

Hindi lang muna ngayon.

“Ang taray ng get up. All black. May lamay?”

“Oo, meron. Para sa puso kong namatay.”

“Ay, nakakaloka. May ganung effect,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ka talaga papasok?”

“No, not today,” malungkot niyang sagot. “Diba sabi, Chanyeol will take over? I’m sure the board agreed. Ewan. Not sure. Haven’t opened my phone since last night.”

Napasimangot si Kyungsoo. “I am _not _gonna work for that guy.”

“Kyungsoo, you have to. You still work for AVID,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Edi magreresign ako.”

“Kyung, please,” pagod na sambit ni Baekhyun. “Just… just do this for AVID. Ikaw ang susunod na may pinakaalam ng maraming bagay, next to me. You can’t leave just because I’m not there. Baka tuluyan mawala. Babalik naman ako eh. Hindi lang ngayon.”

Napabuntonghininga si Kyungsoo, walang choice kundi sundin si Baekhyun dahil may point naman siya.

“Fine, but if you need anything, text me. Or ask Jongin to call me or whatever,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “I swear, kapag may ginawa ‘yang Chanyeol sa files and data natin, I will _quit. _And sue. Ipaghihiganti kita.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “I appreciate your concern, pero there’s no need to do that. Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle things on my own,” sabi niya at pagkatapos ay inilapag niya sa table ang isang envelope na pinatong niya sa lap niya. “Pero, Kyung, favor? Bago ka pumuntang office, pwede ka bang dumaan sa bahay namin—“

“Oh my god. Pupunta ako sa impyerno?”

“Sira. Ang OA,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero seryoso, okay lang ba, daan ka and kahit ilagay mo lang sa may gate? Ipit mo lang. Para makita ni Chanyeol.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang envelope, tinitigan. “What’s this?”

“Signed… divorce papers…”

Gulat na gulat na napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Seryoso ka ba? Sure ka?”

“Bakit parang gulat na gulat ka? Ayaw mo?”

“No, it’s not that, pero…” napatigil si Kyungsoo at tinignan ang hawak niyang envelope. “Are you sure sa ginawa mong ‘to? Baka mamaya nagdedecide ka lang without thinking about all of this ah. This is gonna be a lot of paperwork… and I have to talk to your lawyer too.”

“No, pinag-isipan ko ‘yan,” sagot niya at malungkot na ngumiti. “I’ve been… forcing myself into his life. I think it’s time to let go. Kung puro ganito lang din naman ang epekto. Matagal naman na niyang pinapahiwatig ‘yun. Ako lang hinihintay niyang gumawa ng paraan. Don’t worry about my lawyer. I’ll personally contact him to see what will be the effect of it to our company, lalo na dahil may contract na pinag-uusapan.”

“Okay… then I’ll just leave it sa bahay niyo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Sure ka ba talaga? Ayaw mo bang pakinggan muna ang kung anong sasabihin ni Chanyeol about all of this? I’m sure the guy has an explanation…”

“Bakit parang nasa side ka na niya?”

“No, I’m not. You just have to see each side of the story.”

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun. “It’s not exactly that easy, Kyungsoo. Mahirap na siya pagkatiwalaan after everything that I heard.”

“I know that, but at least, you’ll be the judge of it. See if it makes sense. I know after what happened, you’re probably a lot more cautious sa kung anong paniniwalaan mo.”

“I don’t know, Kyungsoo. Natatakot ako dahil tama naman sila, I’ll believe whatever it is that Chanyeol says… natatakot ako na maging mali na naman ako sa pagtitiwala sa kanya,” sabi niya at malungkot siyang tinignan ni Kyungsoo, knowing how everything scarred him. Pinilit niyang ngumiti. “But, whatever. Let’s see, okay? Only time will tell.”

“Okay… sabi mo eh. Basta ah, if ever, andito ako, okay? Just call me.”

“I know,” sabi ni Baekhyun with a reassuring smile. “Just… do what I told you to do. Then update me kung anong ganap sa AVID, okay?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo kaya napangiti si Baekhyun.

Alam niyang pag-iisipan niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo, kung paanong dapat niyang bigyan ng chance si Chanyeol para magpaliwanag. Tama naman siya.

Pero ang tanong: Kaya niya ba?

Hindi niya alam.

From: Kyungsoo (Personal)

Nandito ang mama mo. Ngayon ko lang nabasa ang message na siya muna ang mamamahala, after ko sabihin sa kanya kagabi na kasama kita. I guess she knows how you think.

Wala si Chanyeol.

From: Yeol-chi

Baekhyun, ano ‘to?

Baekhyun

Please.

Hindi ko ‘to pipirmahan.

It’s not what you think.

Please.

I can explain.

Kanina pa siya kumakatok sa bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Sumilip siya ulit, nanghihina, at hindi makapaniwala na pumunta si Chanyeol sa bahay nila Kyungsoo.

_Si Kyungsoo ba nagsabi? Hindi… _kilala niya ang kaibigan niya. Hindi niya basta-basta hahayaan na pumunta si Chanyeol dito.

It hasn’t even been a day. Hindi pa siya handang harapin si Chanyeol. Masyado pang fresh ang lahat ng sugat.

Paano niya nalaman na nandito siya?

“Baekhyun, I know you’re here… please…” Chanyeol pleaded and knocked again. “Baekhyun, mag-usap tayo… please… the divorce papers… baby, it’s not what you think. Please…”

Nahihirapan si Baekhyun na tanggihan si Chanyeol. Kaunting pagmamakaawa niya lang, alam niyang bibigay siya.

Ni walang makakapigil sa kanya. Wala si Kyungsoo at wala rin si Jongin.

Napapikit siya at napasandal sa may pinto.

_What kind of fucking drama are they even in?_

“Your Mom said you’d be here…” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Please, chi… kahit kaunting oras lang… pakinggan mo lang ako… ikaw na bahala kung maniniwala ka… chi, please…”

Naiiyak siya. Kasi kaunting ganito lang ni Chanyeol, nanghihina na siya. Gusto niya na agad bumigay.

Kumatok ulit si Chanyeol. “Chi… please…”

Huminga siya ng malalim at binuksan ang pintuan.

Sa likod nito, nakita niya si Chanyeol, mukhang pagod at magulo ang damit, parang walang tulog. Nakayukom ang isa niyang kamao at ang isa ay hawak ang envelope na kaninang pinaabot niya kay Kyungsoo.

Bago pa makasalita si Baekhyun ay agad nang lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

Hindi niya magawang yakapin siya pabalik.

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol at tinignan, na parang nakahinga na ulit ng maluwag.

“Baekhyun… everything… everything in our house was a mess pagkauwi ko… and you weren’t answering my calls, so akala ko… akala ko…” he says, pero hindi niya nagawang matapos at niyakap ulit si Baekhyun. “Akala ko may kung anong nangyari sa’yo… but you’re here and…”

“Sabi mo mage-explain ka,” walang buhay na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

He felt Chanyeol freeze.

Tinake advantage ni Baekhyun ang sitwasyon at lumayo sa kanya, tinanggap ang pagkakapit sa kanya ni Chanyeol, na ngayon ay mukhang naguguluhan. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, at dun, sa isang tingin kay Chanyeol, naramdaman niya sabay-sabay ang galit, ang pagod, ang pagkasakit sa lahat ng nangyari.

Ito ang dahilan kaya ayaw niya makita si Chanyeol.

Dahil isang tingin, parang nagiging blanko ang utak niya at ang tanging emosyon niya lang ang nagcocontrol sa lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin.

“Hindi ba dapat nasa AVID ka?” nakangising tanong ni Baekhyun, na siyang naging dahilan para mapaatras si Chanyeol, nakakunot ang noo at naguguluhan. “Why do you look so confused? Hindi ba sinabi niyo na—“

“Why would I be there when you’re not even there? What’s the point? Ikaw lang naman ang dahilan ng pagpunta ko ‘dun—“

“Oh, spare me with the bullshit, Chanyeol,” agad niyang sinabi, the person na laging inaaway si Chanyeol noon just to get his attention suddenly came back. Pero this time, with the intent of actually fighting with him, and not for the sake of having his attention. “Hindi ba sinabi na ikaw ang magtetake over? Anong sabi ng board? Effective immediately?”

“What? No—“

“Wasn’t that your plan all along?”

“No! Wala akong plano na mag-take over ng company niyo. I know how important it is to you—“

“I heard you and your father, Chanyeol,” agad na sinabi ni Baekhyun, nanginginig sa galit. Napatigil si Chanyeol and Baekhyun knows he hit home. “While I was busy trying to figure out what the fuck did I do wrong, nandun kayo, talking about how everything went according to your plan. Masaya na ba kayo? You’re totally the one in favor now. Nakuha niyo na. May iba pa ba kayong kailangan?”

Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol, malungkot lang na nakatingin sa kanya at parang nanliliit sa sarili niya.

“I-It’s not what you—“

“It’s not what I think,” pagmomock niya. “The usual line in the usual story. Ah, then tell me, hindi ba totoo ang narinig ko? Hindi ba totoo na ginamit niyo lang kung anong nararamdaman ko para makuha ang AVID? Totoo ba na kayo ang may pakana ng lahat ng ‘to?”

“I-I’m sorry, it is pero—“

“Pero ano? What excuse do you have there?” sarkastiko niyang tanong. Natawa siya, dahil inadmit niya talaga ang katarantaduhan nila ng pamilya niya. Tumatawa lang siya, hanggang sa napalitan ito ng hikbi at ng pagtulo ng luha. “Ano pa bang gusto niyong mangyari? ‘Yung masira ako ng tuluyan hanggang sa maggive up ako? ‘Yun ba? Hindi pa ba sapat na gusto niyo na makuha niyo ang AVID through this marriage? Anong kasakiman baa ng meron sa dugo niyo, ha?”

“Baekhyun, please—“

“O hinihintay mo lang na hayaan kitang patakbuhin ang AVID at paikut-ikutin ako, hanggang sa tama na ang oras para papirmahin sa akin ang divorce papers, at tuluyan nang mapunta ang AVID sa inyo? ‘Yun ba?”

Nanginginig na si Chanyeol, naiiyak na rin, sinusubukan na hawakan si Baekhyun, pero si Baekhyun na mismo ang umiiwas na parang nakakapaso ang bawat paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Baekhyun, no—the divorce papers… matagal na ‘yun... bago pa ang lahat ng ‘to pero—“

“Is that supposed to comfort me and make things better? The fact na matagal na pala nakaplano ‘to?”

“Chi, let me—“

“Alam mo, Chanyeol,” pagsisimula niya, at si Chanyeol naman, natahimik at napayuko. “Pinagtanggol kita sa mga kaibigan ko, sa mga kaibigan _mo_. Sinasabi nila, kayang-kaya mo ako saktan in some other ways, and I said, no. Sabi ko… sabi ko… hindi mo kayang gawin ‘yun. Because you’re a man with morals. A man with principles. Kasi akala ko kilala kita. Pero hindi pala…”

Umiiling si Chanyeol, umiiyak at hindi makapagsalita.

“I guess I just didn’t think you’d stoop this low…”

Umiiling si Chanyeol, binitawan ang envelope na hawak niya, para lang hawakan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan niya siya, tinignan kung paano lumuhod siya sa harap niya.

“I’m sorry. Please, just listen to me. This wasn’t supposed to happen, okay? I know what my father had planned, and I was doing things para hindi mangyari ang mga ‘yun. I had to do everything quietly, but I was too late,” pag-eexplain niya. “You weren’t supposed to see it… the divorce papers… I was going to discard it, but my father called, and I had to go, and—“

“Chanyeol, nothing’s gonna change the fact that you still did all of this, alam mo ‘yun?” sinabi niya. “Kahit sabihin mo pang pakana ng tatay moa ng lahat ng nangyari sa kumpanya, you still let him do it. The divorce papers… you still decided to do it without even giving us a chance… at ang sakit…”

Nakayuko lang si Chanyeol at nakaluhod. Hindi gumagalaw sa pwesto si Baekhyun, nararamdaman ang paninikip ng dibdib, tulad nung naramdaman niya kahapon, pati nung mga nakaraang taong minamahal niya si Chanyeol.

“Naniwala akong mahal mo ako, Chanyeol,” sinabi niya and his voice trembled. “Nung sinabi mo ‘yun, pakiramdam ko, lahat ng pangarap ko natupad na. I mean, my family is happy, all my friends are stable and happy with what they’re doing, I’m the one managing the company, all is doing well, and you love me. Ayun na eh. Nagkakaayon na lahat sa buhay ko. Wala na akong ibang hinihiling pa… tapos… ganito? Masisira lang lahat? Patikim lang? Hindi pala totoo na minahal mo ako?”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, umiiling at humihigpit ang hawak sa kamay niya. “No, Baekhyun, I love you—“

“Gustong-gusto kong paniwalaan ‘yan ngayon. You have no idea,” nanghihinang sagot ni Baekhyun. “Tama ang papa mo, Chanyeol. Mahina ako pagdating sa’yo. Lahat paniniwalaan ko kung galing sa’yo. ‘Tas talo na ulit ako sa larong ginagawa niyo. Ni hindi ko man lang alam na may laro…”

“Baekhyun, totoo ang sinasabi ko. Totoong mahal kita. Please, makinig ka sa akin—“

“Chanyeol, mahal kita. Sobra,” sabi ni Baekhyun at pinunasan niya ang luhang tumutulo mula sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. “Pero nagmamakaawa na ako. Pwede bang tigilan mo na ‘tong pagpapanggap na ‘to? Pwede bang umalis ka na kung hindi mo naman ako mahal? Please. Nagmamakaawa na ako. Kahit ngayon lang, oh…”

Umiiling si Chanyeol at mahigpit na hinahawakan ang kamay niya. “No, hindi ako aalis. Baekhyun, mahal kita. Please. Makinig ka sa akin. Mahal kita college pa lang—“

“College pa lang?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang maniwala, pakinggan ang puso niyang walang tigil sa pagtibok ngayon na parang gusto nang makawala, pero hindi. Kasi naalala niya ang kwinento ni Chanyeol noon. Hindi siya ‘yon. “Hindi ka pa rin ba tapos magsinungaling?”

“Nagsasabi ako ng totoo—“

“Chanyeol, aminado ako, tanga ako, pero tangina. Hindi naman ako makakalimutin. Alam kong hindi ako ‘yung tinutukoy mo noon. Kung ako ‘yon, edi sana nalaman ko, diba? Edi sana naramdaman ko man lang diba? Kasi, Chanyeol, bawat galaw mo nun, bawat bagay na ginagawa mo para sa akin, nakikita ko. Kasi mahal na kita simula college pa lang. _Ako _ang may mahal sa’yo simula pa lang nun. Hindi ikaw. So please. Tigilan mo na pagsisinungaling sa akin. Lalo lang ako nasasaktan.”

“Baekhyun, hindi… please… ikaw ‘yun. Ikaw rin ‘yun. Ikaw lang naman noon at hanggang ngayon. Please, maniwala ka sa akin. Kaya kong ikwento lahat. Just please listen to me.”

Umiling si Baekhyun at binitawan na ang kamay ni Chanyeol, iniwang nakaluhod siya ‘dun, pero nang binitawan siya ni Baekhyun at tinalikurann siya ay agad na tumayo si Chanyeol para hawakan siya sa pulso at pigilan.

“_Chi, _nagmamakaawa ako. Makinig ka sa akin, please. Mahal kita. Maniwala ka naman.”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak niya sa kanya, umiiling, at hinayaan na ang sarili niya na umiyak sa harap ni Chanyeol.

“Nagmamakaawa na rin ako, _chi. _Please. Umalis ka na. Ang sakit na masyado. Kahit kaunting oras lang… ano pa bang kailangan mo sa akin? Pinirmahan ko na, hinayaan na kita sa gusto niyong mangyari. Ano pa ba?” pagod na tanong ni Baekhyun at marahas na pinunasan ang luha niya, tumalikod habang nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Naririnig niya ang paghikbi niya. “Umalis ka na, Chanyeol. Baka maabutan ka pa ni Kyungsoo. Mainit ang ulo nun sa’yo.”

Bago pa man siya makapunta sa sarili niyang kwarto para magtago at magpalamon sa lahat ng iniisip niya, lumingon siya. Dahil parang kulang pa ang sinabi niya.

“Totoo man o hindi ang nararamdaman mo, gusto ko lang sabihin…” napatigil siya, tinignan kung paanong parang nawalan ng buhay si Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa kanya at malaki ang pagitan. Para silang bumalik sa una, kung saan hindi sila nagkakaabutan. “Na mahal kita. Totoo ang nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.”

Tumalikod na ulit siya at kasabay nun ang pagtulo ng luha niya.

“Mahal kita kahit ayaw ko na.”

From: Moon

Merong article sa business gossip about your husband getting wasted again and beating up guys sa Maze.

20K if you don’t want it to be released.

Should I give them what they want?

From: Yeol-chi

Baekhyun, mag-usap naman tayo, please.

I love you.

To: Moon

Just let them be. Don’t give them what they want and let them release the news.

From: Yeol-chi

Wala ka bang tiwala sa akin?

Dalawang linggo na simula nung huling pag-uusap nila ni Chanyeol.

Isang linggo nung bumalik na siya ulit sa AVID para gawin ang trabaho niya. Mabuti na lang ay nandun ang Mama niya to attend to everything. Of course, he had to explain what happened. At naintindihan ng Mama niya ang lahat, nagalit, at sinabi na they should take legal action.

Hindi na lang pumayag si Baekhyun.

They resumed their work. Siya ulit ang CEO, despite the news before that said that Chanyeol will be taking over AVID while they conduct an investigation about the whole issue. At kahit pa tutol na tutol ang board, wala naman silang magagawa kung talagang ang hatak ay nasa kanya.

Marami pa ring natatanggap na complaints about the smartphone. Luckily, nakahanap ng paraan si Han, and since bago pa lang ang phones, pwede pa ang product replacement at gumawa na lang sila ng paraan para maenganyo ang first batch of consumers nila, mainly installing a free game and application that will help their productivity. It was hell, trying to do all of it and attend to everyone, lalo na ang mga loyal partners nila.

Main problem ay sa side ng Nano. Ever since the issue had happened, mahirap na ang magtiwala. Maaaring gawin nila ang ginawa nila noon, kaya tutok sila at sinisurado ang lahat ng inilalabas nila.

Surprisingly, walang kahit anong pagtutol sa side ng Nano. In fact, tahimik sila, and they’re just going along the plan. Walang nagpapaschedule ng kahit anong meeting or anything.

Wala rin imik mula kay Chanyeol.

Hindi siya pumunta ng AVID, kahit pa bali-balita ang pagbalik ni Baekhyun sa kumpanya.

Alam naman niya na pumapasok pa rin si Chanyeol. Of course, kahit may problema mula sa kanilang dalawa, ay hindi naman tumitigil ang oras para lang sa kanila.

It’s a relief for him. Or not.

Hindi siya sigurado.

Siguro now na nakalma na siya at kahit papaano ay unti-unting bumabalik sa regular programming, hinahanap-hanap niya lang si Chanyeol.

Syempre, nasanay na.

He sighs. Maybe hindi talaga totoo. Kaya wala nang effort.

Hindi totoong mahal siya. Hindi totoo ang lahat ng sinabi niya nung pumunta siya sa bahay nila Kyungsoo.

Siguro narealize nila na wala rin silang mapapala, and that they have to lie low for a while after that day. After all, madadamay din sila sa issue na ‘yon, lalo na at sila rin ang naglabas ng phone.

Siguro, they realized… that all of this… was just not worth it.

Napabuntonghininga siya.

They’re probably trying to figure out already how to terminate their contract. Okay na rin for Baekhyun. He’s willing to let go.

Lumabas siya ng office niya at nag-knock sa desk ni Kyungsoo para mapansin siya.

“Hey, Kyung.”

“What.” Busy na sagot ng kaibigan niya, tutok pa rin sa desktop niya at mabilis na nagtatype.

“Nakahanap ka possible apartments?”

“Mm-hm. Wait,” sabi niya at binuksan ang isa sa mga drawer niya at may inabot na folder sa kanya. “Here. Nandyan ang pictures ng bawat apartment. You can check what you think is best for you.”

Matamlay na ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya at tinanggap ang folder. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure ayaw mo sa amin na lang mag-stay? Okay lang naman eh.”

“Hindi na. Masyado na ako nakakaabala,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Besides, baka mamaya miss niyo na ang alone time niyo. Sabihin mo pa sa akin, pinagkakait ko sa’yo ang langit mo.”

“Ew. Don’t call it like that. Tsaka excuse me. Feeling mo ‘di kami nag-sex these past few weeks? Think again.”

Baekhyun groans. “TMI naman.”

“Well, what can I say? Experts,” palokong sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Naging seryoso lang ulit siya nang makita niya kung paanong tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang hawak niyang folder. “Why don’t you just go home? Kasama ang mama mo at ang kapatid mo? I’m sure there’s always room for you there.”

“I don’t think I can face them when I’m like this, Kyungsoo,” sinabi niya at napabuntonghininga. “Ayaw kong kaawaan nila ako.”

“They’re still your family, Baekhyun. They’ve been here for you ever since then. Parang hinihintay ka na lang nila na kusa kang bumalik… plus, your mom has been calling everyday just to ask how you are.”

“I know that. Ayaw ko lang na bumalik ako just because I’m in a tight spot. I just want to… learn and be alone for now. Attend to myself, ganun.”

“Okay, you’re the boss. Tandaan mo lang ‘yun, okay?”

“Mm-hm. Hindi ka pa ba tapos dyan? Wala naman tayo masyadong need asikasuhin today. You should go home already…”

Napatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “Hindi lang naman ako umuuwi dahil hindi ka pa umuuwi. Baka may kailangan ka pa eh.”

“Wala na. I just had to catch up with some work and test ACT!VE, you know? Yung game. Sana umuwi ka na. It’s 9 PM. Jongin’s probably worried already.”

Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang desktop niya at tumayo na. “Okay. I’ll go. Naghihintay na rin naman na si Jongin sa baba eh.”

“Pinaghintay mo pa. Sige na, go,” sabi ni Baekhyun at tinutulak pa si Kyungsoo papunta sa may elevator.

“Teka. Hindi ka sasabay sa amin?”

“No, I’ll go to Maze first. Kukumustahin si Kuya Min and the others. Mauna ka na. Enjoy your alone time for a while.”

Nakakunot lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa pagbaba. Dumiretso si Baekhyun papunta sa kotse nila pero hinawakan siya ni Kyungsoo sa may braso kaya napatigil siya.

“Sure ka? Gusto mo pa ba samahan kita? Okay lang naman. Hindi kami masyado nakakalabas ni Jongin.”

“Sira. Ano ka ba?” natatawang sinabi ni Baekhyun at tinanggal ang pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. Umuwi ka na. Andyan naman si Kuya Lin.”

“Okay, if you say so,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan na si Baekhyun. “Basta mag-text ka ah.”

“Yes, babe. Alabyu.”

Pinakyu siya ni Kyungsoo at tumatawang pumasok si Baekhyun sa kotse nila.

Pagkapasok niya ay agad ding nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya.

Nakakapagod magpanggap na okay lang siya. Na parang matatag pa rin siya after everything that happened. Nakakapagod makita kung paanong naaawa sila sa kanya at sa kung anong nangyari. Nakakapagod makita ang disappointment sa kanila. Pero sinusubukan niyang ipakita na hindi siya naaapektuhan, kahit ang totoo, ay dinidibdib niya ang lahat.

Ni hindi siya malapit sa salitang _okay._

Pero life goes on eh. Hindi naman pwedeng palagi na lang niya takbuhan ang lahat.

“Kuya, sa Maze po.”

Kailangan niyang harapin ang lahat ng kinatatakutan niya.

Kahit pa nakakatakot at alam niyang masasaktan siya.

“Kuya Min, kumusta?”

“Scotch?”

“Yes, please.”

Tumingin siya sa paligid niya at nakitang kaunti lang ang mga tao. Weekday din, so hindi naman na nakagugulat.

Huli niyang punta rito ay nung araw ng launching nung product nila. Matao at magulo.

At ‘yun din ang araw na umamin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Imbis na maging magandang alaala, naging masakit na lang para sa kanya. Kasi alam niyang lahat ng ‘yun ay hindi totoo. Lahat dahil lang sa isang plano.

“Everything okay with you?”

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Minseok nang sabihin niya ‘yun at napangiti. “Of course. May naalala lang ako. Pero I’m okay. Pumunta lang ako dito para mangamusta.”

“We’re fine. Like the usual,” sagot ni Minseok. “Sa’yo lang naman kami walang idea kung ano ang ganap. Kumusta on a? Sinubukan ka naming tawagan lahat, pero cannot be reached ka for almost a week. Tapos ayaw mo pa magpakita… nag-alala kaming lahat. Lalo na si Chanyeol. Napaaway pa ‘yun dito…”

Napaaway…

Baka ‘yun ‘yung binanggit sa kanya ni Moon na nalaman ng mga tao.

“Ano naman kinalaman ko dun?”

“Some guys were badmouthing you… you know, guys from business. Parang sinabi nila na when Chanyeol is done with you, he should pass you to them, ganun ba…” pagkwento ni Minseok sa kanya. Napahigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya. “Of course, nagalit si Chanyeol. Sino bang hindi, diba? Lalo na kapag about sa asawa nila…”

He scoffed. “Asawa… hah. I’m surprised he actually cares.”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Of course he does. It’s not the first time na nakipag-away siya para lang mapagtanggol ka. Masyado kang mahal nun eh.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” galit niyang tinanong at inilapag ang hawak niyang baso. “Chanyeol doesn’t love me. Anong sinasabi mo? Pati ba ikaw pinaniwala niya sa mga kasinungalingan niya?”

“Huh? What— Hey, Eun. Take over,” napatigil si Minseok at napaupo sa stool niya. “Hindi ba umamin na si Chanyeol sa’yo?”

“He did, but it was all a lie.”

Nagtatakang nakatingin sa kanya si Minseok. “A lie…?”

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun, bago ikinwento ang lahat ng nangyari. Mula on a-amin ni Chanyeol sa Maze, lahat ng nangyari sa isang araw sa kumpanya, ang divorce papers, at ang pag-amin ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila Kyungsoo.

Lahat ‘yun pinakinggan ni Minseok. Hindi naman nag-hesitate si Baekhyun na ikwento ‘yun. After all, kaibigan niya si Minseok. At noon pa man, marami na siyang nakukwento dahil tambay siya sa Maze.

Nang matapos siya sa kwento niya, ang unang sinabi ni Minseok ay, “Hindi siya nagsisinungaling, Baekhyun.”

“What?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kung kasabwat ka niya, please lang—“

“No, Baekhyun. Wala akong pakialam sa business niyo. I have my own business to deal with and you have your own.”

“Well then, how do you know na hindi siya nagsisinungaling? I heard every word loud and clear. Alam kong sinabotahe nila ang project at lahat ‘to ay plano lang nila,” sinabi niya at tumatango si Minseok, iniintindi ang lahat ng sinasabi ni Baekhyun. “So how do you know if everything is real and you’re not just a part of their scheme?”

“I’m a bartender, Baekhyun. Ano naman mapapala nila sa akin? It’s not like I care about their whole business. If they choose to do things against me, I can also use what I know against them. Fair game lang. I have my own principles and ways in running here, and I’ll choose to tell what the truth is if it’s needed. And right now, it is what is needed.”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, naguguluhan. Ngumiti si Minseok sa kanya.

“Being in this work allows you to know many types of people. I know a lot of things. Things only the drunk say and things that people try to hide,” pag-explain ni Minseok. “And I’ve been here for a really long time. Kayo rin. And I’ve already heard a lot of stories from each of you. Stories that you don’t wish to tell anyone. Memories that you may have forgotten, but some have not.”

“Does… does Chanyeol tell you things?”

“Oo naman. Ang dami na nga niya nakwento. College pa lang. Suki ‘yun ng Maze eh. Kung pwede lang, dito na lang siya para maikwento niya lahat ng gusto niya. Marami akong naipon, Baekhyun,” confident na sagot ni Minseok. “And I know hindi nagsisinungaling si Chanyeol nung sinabi niyang college pa lang, ikaw lang ang gusto niya.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun at napatingin siya sa mga mata ni Minseok, tinitignan kung meron bang something hidden underneath it all, but nothing. Just the usual Minseok, saying things that he had known for a long time. Sincerity and truth.

Napaiwas siya ng tingin.

“That’s… that’s impossible…”

“Not really,” Minseok chuckled. “Chanyeol’s very… expressive. Makikita mo sa mukha niya halos lahat ng emosyon niya. ‘Yun nga lang, gumaling sa pagtago habang nakatatanda. Pero, Baekhyun, nung college, kahit hanggang ngayon, Chanyeol looks different when he’s talking about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nung first time ka niyang kwinento sa akin, ‘yun din ang unang beses na nakita ko siyang tunay na masaya,” kwento ni Minseok. “Para siyang batang first time lang magkaroon ng kaibigan, ganun ba? Kahit hindi naman. May ibang epekto ka lang. Naintriga siya sa’yo at hinayaan kang pumasok sa buhay niya. Sa tuwing masaya ka, masaya siya. Pag malungkot ka, ganun din siya. Halos awayin niya na lahat dahil lang malungkot ka. Cute nga nun eh.

“Nung una, hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit. Ni hindi niya nga napapansin na bukambibig ka niya. Ang dami niyang tanong nun, at ako naman, alam ko ang sagot, pero hindi ko sinasabi. Gusto ko mafigure out niya muna. I don’t want to take away the light bulb moment,” sabi niya at natawa.

“Syempre, nung narealize niya na, natakot siya sa nararamdaman niya. Bago lang eh. Gusto niyang takbuhan, itago, kaya siguro gumaling din sa pagtago ng nararamdaman ‘yon. Pero it’s there, alam mo ‘yun? You’ll see it if you look closely. Ginagawa niya ang lahat para lang hindi mawala ang meron kayo. He just loved you quietly… did things he wasn’t supposed to do just to take care of you… ganun ka kaimportante sa kanya.

“I’ve seen how his love for you grew each year, Baekhyun. Puro ikaw lang ang nakikita niya. Kahit nung bago pa ang arranged marriage niyo, kahit _habang _nandito kayo sa contract na ‘to, minamahal ka niya, Baekhyun. I know dahil sinasabi niya sa akin lahat ng ‘to at nakikita ko rin kung anong ginagawa niya para lang magawa niya pa rin maiparamdam ‘yun sa’yo.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun, sinusubukan i-process ang lahat ng sinabi ni Minseok.

A part of him is happy, dahil kung totoo ang lahat, ibigsabihin, matagal na siyang minamahal ni Chanyeol, tulad nung pagkamahal niya sa kanya. And he _should _be happy, dahil ito ang matagal niya nang hinihintay. Ito ‘yung gusto niyang malaman noon pa.

Pero it just doesn’t make any sense. Parang may kulang. Masyadong vague. Ang hirap pagkatiwalaan.

“Pero bakit…? If he had loved me from the start, bakit ganito? Bakit kailangan niya ako itulak papalayo? Bakit naging kumplikado lahat?”

“That’s not something that I should answer,” sagot ni Minseok. “Puntahan mo si Chanyeol at sa kanya mo itanong lahat ng ‘yan. Tagal ka nang hinihintay nun. Halos nagpalunod na lang sa trabaho kasi ayaw bumalik sa inyo dahil masyadong tahimik… pero alam ko… bawat gabing umuuwi ‘yun, hinihintay ka niya, umaasa na babalik ka na…”

Tahimik si Baekhyun at nakatitig sa inumin niya.

_Totoo ba?_

_Ang lahat ng sinasabi ni Minseok?_

_Ang hirap paniwalaan…_

“Listen to him, Baekhyun. Give him some chance, at kapag hindi mo pa rin siya kayang paniwalaan, then go,” sabi ni Minseok, tinapik siya, at iniwan sa pwesto niya para tulungan si Eun on a-serve.

Natatakot siyang malaman mula kay Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung dapat siyang maniwala. Natatakot siya, nab aka parte lang ito ng pagkuha ng loob niya para lang makuha ang kung anong gusto nila mula sa kanya.

Pero… kailangan niya rin malaman. Para sa ikatatahimik ng puso’t isipan niya.

Wala siyang ibang magagawa kundi harapin ang kinatatakutan niya. Kung tutuusin, hindi niya nabigyan ng pagkakataon ang sarili niya na pakinggan ang kumpletong explanation ni Chanyeol dahil masyado siyang naconsume ng galit niya.

He guesses it’s time.

He just hopes that Chanyeol will tell him the truth this time.

Or else hindi niya na alam kung magagawa niya pang mapagkatiwalaan si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito.

“Baekhyun?” mahinang tawag sa kanya, na parang hindi makapaniwala na nakita siya ‘dun. Nakita niya kung paano siya dahan-dahan na lumapit sa kanya, nanlalaki ang mga mata. “Baekhyun…”

Tumayo siya mula sa pagkaupo niya sa sahig at pagkasandal sa may pintuan nila. “Hey. Ngayon ka lang?”

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong niya and instead, focused his gaze on Baekhyun, curious and tired. And sort of… relieved?

“Nagyoyosi ka pa rin?”

Baekhyun looked at the cigarette in between his fingers, chuckled at tinapakan ito, bago ulit humarap sa kanya. “Pampawala ng stress, diba?”

Umiling si Chanyeol, at tumitig kay Baekhyun, still sporting the same lost and confused gaze. Ang hina ng boses niya na parang ayaw niyang matakot na lang bigla si Baekhyun at umalis.

He’s looking at him as if hindi niya siya kayang mahawakan. Na parang isang hawak ay masisira na lang siya o kaya’y mawawala sa isang iglap.

May kinuha si Baekhyun mula sa bulsa niya. “Oh, gusto mo? Pochi? ‘Yan na lang meron ako. Kanina pa ako nandito eh. Nakailang candy na ako.”

Umiiling lang si Chanyeol, nakatingin sa kanya.

“You shouldn’t do that… it’s not a good way to cope with it…”

“Wow ah,” natatawang sinabi ni Baekhyun. “And to think na—“

“Chi… I missed you…”

Napatigil agad siya sa sinasabi niya dahil sa biglang pagyakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya, mahigpit at nakakabigla. Paulit-ulit lang siya sa pagbulong ng iisang bagay lang, na parang ngayon niya lang nailalabas ang lahat at hindi niya na kaya pa.

Parang lahat ng lakas na mayroon siya dito na lang niya kayang maibigay.

“I missed you. I missed you, baby…”

Ang unfair.

Kasi kaunting ganito lang ni Chanyeol, bumibigay na siya at agad lang din nasisira ang lahat ng pader na sinubukan niyang itayo nitong mga nakaraang araw.

Isang tingin sa pagod at walang buhay na Chanyeol, parang gusto na lang niyang hawakan ang kamay niya at kahit kailan pa ay hindi na bumitaw.

Like hindi niya na kailangan pang i-explain kung ano ang nangyari dahil isang _mahal kita _o _namiss kita _lang mula sa kanya ay tatakbo na siya pabalik sa kanya.

But no. There’s still this fear na umaaligid sa kanya, preventing him to be all sorts of stupid for Chanyeol. Takot pa rin siya, dahil lahat ng ito ay posibleng hindi pa rin totoo. Natatakot siya na kapag ipinakita niya kung anong narararamdaman niya, gagamitin na naman nila ito to their advantage.

At hindi niya na kakayanin pa ‘yun.

Pero for now, ang tanging magagawa niya lang ay hayaan si Chanyeol sa pagyakap sa kanya dahil kahit siya, hinanap-hanap din ang init na bumabalot sa asawa niya.

Tinapik-tapik niya si Chanyeol para pakalmahin siya dahil paulit-ulit na lang ang binubulong niya sa kanya.

“Namiss kita. Please… makinig ka na… namiss kita… please…”

Nanginginig na si Chanyeol at narinig ni Baekhyun ang paghikbi niya kaya naalarma siya.

“Hey…” mahinhin niyang sinabi, hinahagod ang likod. “Nandito na ako at makikinig na ako. Hey… why don’t we go inside and talk?”

Lumayo si Chanyeol sa kanya, pero ang mga kamay niya ay nasa may bewang niya pa rin, na parang hindi niya siya kayang bitawan dahil sa takot na bigla na lang siyang tumakbo at mawala.

At hinayaan niya siya.

“Kung… kung papasok tayo dyan, hindi ka na ba aalis? Dito ka na lang ba? Hindi mo na ba ako iiwan? Kasi, Baekhyun, hindi ko na kaya.”

Nanlambot ang puso ni Baekhyun sa kung paanong umiiyak si Chanyeol ngayon, nakayuko, at sinusubukang pigilan ang bawat paghikbi niya.

Ang hirap makita na ganito ang taong mahal mo. Parang tinutusok ng sandamakmak na karayom ang puso niya dahil sa thought na siya ang dahilan ng lahat ng ‘to. Na umiiyak siya dahil sa kanya at hindi niya man lang magawang patigilin siya dahil sa takot na nararamdaman niya.

“Chanyeol…”

“Because it’s not the same without you in it. It’s not home when you’re not there smiling at me and telling me everything’s going to be okay,” sabi niya at hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun, kaya niyakap niya siya ulit, katulad ng pagkahigpit ng yakap niya sa kanya kanina. Chanyeol seemed to have lost his composure because of that. “Baekhyun, I love you. Please. Makinig ka sa akin. ‘Wag mo akong iwan… please… sa tuwing umuuwi ako at wala ka, para akong pinaparusahan… kasi paulit-ulit lang lahat ng alaala tapos wala ka… and it feels so lonely and empty… and I just can’t…”

Iyak lang nang iyak si Chanyeol at sigurado siya na basang basa na ang damit niya.

Ang sakit pakinggan na ganito si Chanyeol. Wala rito ang kilala niyang confident na Chanyeol, ‘yung Chanyeol na parang hawak sa palad niya ang buong mundo, at walang kayang makapagpababa sa kanya.

Right now, wala ang Chanyeol na kilala niya.

The Chanyeol with him is broken and tired. Siya ang Chanyeol na nawawala at hindi na sigurado sa kung ano pa ang dapat na gawin.

Parang siya ang Chanyeol na pinakamasakit na makita at ang pinakatotoo.

“I can’t promise you anything, Chanyeol…”

“Baekhyun… Baekhyun… chi… my vows… nung kinasal tayo… they’re all real… please don’t leave me…”

Nanghihina na si Baekhyun sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol.

Gusto niyang maniwala. Gusto niyang panghawakan lahat ng sinasabi ni Chanyeol, pero sobrang hirap dahil pinipigilan siya ng takot niya. Pinipigilan siya ng mga bagay na narinig niya at naranasan niya noong mga nakaraang linggo at hindi madaling labanan lahat ng ‘yun. Masyado pang fresh ang lahat. Hindi niya kayang basta-basta na lang kalimutan ang lahat ng ‘yun.

But… he has to try…

“I can’t promise you anything, Chanyeol,” pag-uulit niya, at umiiyak lang si Chanyeol habang pinakikinggan siya. Nilayo niya si Chanyeol sa kanya at hinawakan ang pisngi niya para magawang mapunasan ang mga luha niya at matignan siya sa mga mata. “Pero I’m willing to listen. Sabi ko noon, diba? I’m always willing to listen. And if hindi ko maintindihan, all you have to do is make me understand.”

Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, at kitang-kita niya ang lahat ng emosyon sa mga mata niya.

“Let’s go inside. Then you can explain everything to me. I promise I’ll listen.”

Tumango si Chanyeol, hinawakan ang isang kamay niya, at binuksan ang pinto.

Sana lang na sa pagbukas nito, ang katotohanan ang sasalubong sa kanya. Baka sakali ito na ang maging daan para hayaan niya ang pagsimula ng isang panibagong kabanata sa buhay nila.

Sana kaya niya pa rin hayaan na tumibok ang puso niya sa iisang tao lang, nang hindi iniisip na takbuhan na lang ito dahil sa takot.

Sana.


	5. Titibok, Tatakbo, at Babalik

Eh alam ko na alam mo

Kung ano nasa isipan ko at

Alam mo na alam ko

Kung anong nasa puso mo

Eh bakit pa ba tayo malilito at mawawala

Kung iisa lang naman ang pupuntahan?

Saan nga ba tayo papunta?

(Coeli (2017), Magkaibigan O Magka-Ibigan)

“You shouldn’t be friends with people like him,” sabi sa kanya, pero hindi siya nakinig at nagpatuloy sa pag-encode. “Chanyeol, nakikinig ka ba?”

Pagod siyang tumingin sa papa niya.

Palagi na lang ganito.

“What’s so good about the Byuns anyway? Halatang patapon lang.”

He pursed his lips, pinipigilan na magsabi ng kung ano sa harap ng papa niya.

Palagi naman ganito.

Simula nung nakausap niya si Baekhyun at nahuli siyang kasama ito, walang araw na hindi sinasabi ng papa niya ang pakadismaya niya. Walang araw na hindi niya minamaliit ang pamilya nila Baekhyun.

Sila kasi ang pinakakalaban nila sa business nila. Of course, sumasabay din kasi sila sa kung anong trend.

Nagkataon lang na nung nagsimula ang business ng mga Byun, halos pareho lang sila ng nirelease. Kung anong uso, ‘yun ang sinabayan. Kaya ayun, nagkaroon ng kumpetensya. Naglabanan sa market. Tinignan kung anong mas okay na smartphone sa dalawa.

Dahil nauna marelease ang sa Nano, hindi maiiwasan na may pagtuturo, na baka pareho lang talaga at sinadya para tapusin ang Nano. Syempre, hindi pa stable both companies nung mga panahong iyon. Bago lang eh. So kung ano ang ilabas nila, hindi maiiwasan na magtalo at ipakita ang mga pinagkaiba.

“Manggagaya lang naman ‘yang mga ‘yan. I won’t be surprised if they release a new one the same time that we release ours.”

“Dad, iba na ang focus ng AVID—“

“That’s what they want you to think,” sabi sa kanya. “Baka mamaya nakikipagclose ‘yang panganay na ‘yan nila sa’yo just to spy on our company.”

“Baekhyun’s not like that.”

“Pinagtatanggol mo pa? Ano bang pinapakain nyan sa’yo?” natatawang tanong ng tatay niya sa kanya. Napangisi pa siya. “O baka naman may ibang serbisyo na binibigay sa’yo ‘yun? Kaya hindi mo ‘yan mabitawan? I don’t have anything against it. In fact, we can use that to our advantage.”

Napayukom ang kamao niya sa narinig niya.

_Bastos._

He’s fucking terrible. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganyan kasama ‘yan. Nakatikim lang ng kayamanan, ganyan na magsalita. Akala mo hawak na ang buong mundo at kailangan na lang niyang controlin ayon sa kung ano ang gusto niya.

He’s fucking _sick. _Bakit ganyan ang sarili niyang magulang? Ang mama naman niya, matatanggap ang kung anong ibinibigay sa kanila at ‘yun, may respeto. Pero itong nasa harapan niya? He’s a terrible, manipulative father.

Ayaw niyang marinig mula sa mga bibig niya ang kung anong kasamaan na posible niyang masabi tungkol sa taong importante sa kanya.

Gusto niyang ipagtanggol si Baekhyun.

Kasi importante siya sa kanya unang beses pa lang na makasama niya siya. Alam niya kung gaano kagenuine na tao si Baekhyun, kung paanong halos lahat ng ngiti niya ay totoo. Ayaw niyang mawala ‘yun dahil lang sa kung anong kasakiman na dala ng mundo na pinag-iikutan nila. Ayaw niyang dagdagan pa ang pinapasan ni Baekhyun—yung natatanggap niyang pressure mula sa pamilya niya, specifically sa papa niya. Gusto niya, siya ang safe space at hindi ‘yung palagi na lang magiging puno ng pagdududa.

Gusto niyang ipamukha sa papa niya na hindi ganun si Baekhyun, na kahit marami nang naachieve ang pamilya nila ay hindi niya nagagawang magpalamon sa lahat ng ‘yun.

Pero hindi niya ginawa. Nanahimik siya at pinakinggan ang lahat ng sinasabi nila.

Kasi wala pa siyang kaya ipakita. Marami pa silang hawak against him. Hindi niya pa kaya ipakita na may posisyon siya, kasi sino ba siya? Isa lang siyang college student na wala pang napapatunayan.

He has to work hard to earn the position. Para wala na silang masabi. Para hindi na nila magawa pang ipamukha sa kung sino-sino na sila ang nakatataas.

This way, magagawa niyang ipagtanggol ang mga taong importante sa kanya.

Lalo na si Baekhyun.

Pero hindi naman magiging madali ‘yun.

_The business world is dirty and scary._

Gagawin ng lahat ng tao ang makakaya nila para makaangat, para mapatunayan na sila ang pinakamayaman.

_Lahat. _Kahit pa illegal. Kapag desperado na, gagawin ang kailangan basta magkapera.

Alam niya ang lahat ng ‘yan.

At susubukan niyang labanan ang lahat para lang hindi sila umabot sa punto ng ganyan. Kailangan niyang maging matalino at maparaan.

Kahit pa kailangan niyang talikuran ang maraming bagay.

Una niyang narealize na mahal niya si Baekhyun nung panahong nahuli niya siyang nakatitig siya sa kanya mula sa classroom nila habang nagbabasketball sila ni Sehun.

Nakangiti siya sa kanila, pinapanood, na parang bata lang na curious na curious sa maraming bagay. Nung narealize niyang nakatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanya, ngumiti siya at binigyan siya ng thumbs up.

Napatitig siya sa mga ngiti na ‘yun.

‘Yun din ang ngiting natanggap niya noon nung unang beses silang nagkausap. ‘Yung ngiting para kang ninanakawan ng hininga. ‘Yung ngiting pakiramdam niya, okay na ang lahat basta andyan.

Biglang nawala si Baekhyun at nagtaka siya, iniisip na baka dumating na ang prof. nila, pero hindi, dahil agad ding bumalik si Baekhyun sa may pwesto niya, may hawak na papel at marker. Pagkatapos, iniharap niya ang hawak niyang papel at ngumiti sa kanya.

_Go, Chanyeol! _

Nanlambot ang puso niya.

Hindi niya alam bakit hindi na niya maalis ang mga tingin niya sa mga ngiti na ‘yan. Masyado nitong pinalalakas ang tibok ng puso niya at nakakaalarm na.

May sinulat ulit si Baekhyun.

_Maze tayo mamaya?_

Pinalitan niya ang papel.

_Please?_

Parang naman makatatanggi siya sa kanya.

Masyado niya siyang mahal at hindi niya kayang basta-basta na lang umayaw, lalo na kung ang kapalit nun ay ang kaligayahan na nakikita niya sa mga mata niya.

May bumato ng bola sa ulo niya at agad siyang napatingin dun—kay Sehun. “Hoy. Naglalaro pa tayo. Mamaya na kayo dyan. Ang lalandi! Mahal na mahal lang?”

_Mahal na mahal._

Parang nasagot lahat ng katanungan niya, lahat nung mga iniisip niya kung paanong sobrang importante si Baekhyun sa kanya. Akala niya noon, dahil lang gusto niya siyang maging kaibigan ng pangmatagalan. Tipong gusto niya lang i-cherish lahat ng ‘yun at subukan na hindi mawala sa kanya, hindi katulad ng ibang mga bagay.

Lahat ng ikinukwento niya kay Minseok, lahat ng mga tanong niya sa kanya na hindi niya masagot-sagot, parang isa-isang nagtatagpi ang lahat at ginigising siya sa katotohanan.

Mahal niya si Baekhyun.

At nakakatakot. Kasi naalala niya lahat ng sinabi ng papa niya, kung paanong pwede nila gamitin ang lahat ng ‘to sa advantage nila, at natatakot siya, dahil baka kung subukan niyang sabihin kay Baekhyun na mahal niya siya, ay gagawin niya ang lahat para mahalin siya nito pabalik.

At ayaw niya. Dahil baka puro sakit lang ang magawa niya. Dahil hindi niya alam kung anong klaseng hawak ang mayroon ang pamilya niya sa kanya. Masyadong nakakatakot. Masyadong risky.

Ayaw niyang maging dahilan ng pagkawala ng mga ngiting matagal niya nang hinahangaan.

To: Baekachi

Hindi ako pwede mag-Maze. May kailangan pala ako gawin.

Sinubukan niya siyang iwasan.

Kaso hindi madali.

Masyadong malakas ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Isang tawag lang mula sa kanya, parang bumabalik na siya sa kanya. Isang ngiti, at kaya niya nang pagbigyan. Isang kita lang sa kanya, parang hinahatak na siya na lumapit sa kanya.

Isang palokong _chi _lang mula sa kanya para lang magpacute at mapansin niya, lalo lang niyang minamahal.

Ang hirap. Masyadong malakas ang kapit ni Baekhyun at natatakot siyang kumapit pabalik at gawin ang lahat ng makakaya para lang hindi siya bitawan.

Bawat paglapit niya kay Baekhyun, naaalala niya kung paanong maaaring gamitin ng sarili niyang pamilya ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya. Natatakot siya na ang bawat ngiting binibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya ay may ibang kahulugan. Natatakot siyang malaman na may possibility ang lahat ng inaasam niya.

Natatakot siyang mahalin siya ni Baekhyun kasi hindi pwede. Hindi _pa _pwede. ‘Wag ngayon na kayang-kaya pa siyang mapaikot ng papa niya sa mga kamay niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong kaya niyang magawa kay Baekhyun pag nalaman niya kung ano ang nararamdaman niya at kung ano ang posibleng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun para sa kanya.

Punong-puno siya ng takot hanggang sa naitutulak na lang niya si Baekhyun papalayo.

Hanggang sa unti-unti niyang napansin ang pagkawala ng ilaw sa mga mata ni Baekhyun at ang paminsan-minsan na pagluha at pangngiti niya.

Parang sa bawat pagtulak niya at pagsubok niya na mawala sa buhay niya, lalong nawawala ang liwanag na dala ni Baekhyun.

Kaya nung inaya siya ni Baekhyun na pumunta sa graduation party, pumayag siya. Sinabi niyang pupunta siya, kasi naramdaman niyang may iba. Na parang gustong-gusto niya talaga na pumunta siya.

That day, they were supposed to celebrate the fact na siya ang summa cum laude siya. Pero hindi siya sumama. Kaya nagalit ang magulang niya. Lalo na dahil nalaman nilang para lang sa graduation party at para lang kay Baekhyun kaya siya pupunta.

Hindi niya inisip kung anong magiging dating nun sa iba, lalo na sa Papa niya.

Ang priority niya ay ang makita si Baekhyun, puntahan siya sa Maze, at samahan. Para malaman niya kung ano ang problema. Para subukan niya ulit masilayan ang mga ngiti niya.

That same night, nakita niya ang mga lungkot sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nakita niya kung ano ang naramdaman niya, ang lahat ng disappointment, pressure, at insecurity. Nandun. Kitang-kita niya.

That same night, ‘yun ang unang beses niyang naranasan na mahalikan ng isang Byun Baekhyun.

Nakakapanghina. Nakakatakot. Nakakatakot ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun. Ito ‘yung tipo ng pagmamahal na handang isakripisyo ang lahat para lang sa taong minamahal niya.

Nakakatakot. Kasi halos bumigay na siya. Gusto niyang gawin ang lahat para maalala ni Baekhyun kung anong ginawa niya, pero hindi. Dahil nakakatakot. Nakakatakot na pag hinayaan niya ang emosyon niya na mag-take over sa bawat galaw niya, maaaring magkamali siya at siya ang maging dahil ng tuluyang pagkawala ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya at sa buhay niya.

Hindi niya kaya.

Kaya kahit gusto niya nang ipagdamot si Baekhyun, iparamdam ang lahat ng emosyong kinikimkim niya, hindi niya ginawa.

Kahit nakikita niya ang pagmamahal ni Baekhyun para sa kanya, wala siyang ginawa.

Mas pinili niyang talikuran ang nararamdaman niya at takbuhan.

Nalaman ng Papa niya ang nangyari sa Maze pero wala siyang ginawa.

Akala niya ‘yun na ‘yon.

Bali-balita sa marami sa business kung paanong vocal si Baekhyun sa pagkainteresado niya kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman cinoconfirm, pero alam naman ni Chanyeol ang totoo.

Pero walang ginawa ang Papa ni Chanyeol. Tahimik lang.

Akala niya okay na.

Akala niya pwede na. Kasi okay na. Stable na ang business. Walang threat. Patuloy lang ang paglaki at pagkarami ng consumers nila.

Kaso dumating ang Zhang Corp. Binago nila ang expectations ng market. Mas nacater nila ang gusto ng marami at naging matindi ang laban, hanggang sa halos lahat ng tao, mas pinipili bilhin ang sa mga Zhang.

‘Dun pumasok ang napakasakim na plano ng tatay niya.

Gusto niya nang i-take advantage ang nararamdaman niya at kung anong hawak ang mayroon siya kay Baekhyun. Gusto niyang ipagmerge ang dalawang kumpanya, after all, kilalang kilala rin naman ang AVID at successful ang business nila at patuloy lang sa paglaki.

After the feud between the two companies, halata namang hindi magiging madali, lalo na after sinubukan na illegal na ipabagsak ang kumpanya nila noon.

Nagkataon na same time na sumikat ang Zhang Corp. ay ‘yun din napagpasyahan na mag-step down ng Mama ni Baekhyun sa posisyon.

Perfect timing ba? Oo, para sa papa ni Chanyeol. Dahil kayang-kaya niya na magamit si Baekhyun at ang kahinaan niya the moment na si Baekhyun na ang nasa posisyon as CEO ng kumpanya nila. Hindi siya maghehesitate na gawin ang lahat para lang malaman at magamit ang kahinaan ni Baekhyun.

Ang kahinaan nilang dalawa.

Pero hindi pumayag si Chanyeol. Sinubukan niya. Sinubukan niyang sabihin na there’s no need to that. That they only have to make changes with the things that they release and try to see kung ano ang wala ang Zhang Corp. na pwede nilang magawa, pero hindi.

Mas gusto nilang makakasakit sila.

Tamang-tama. Bago si Baekhyun, under observation pa kung magagawang gampanan ang trabaho niya.

Sinubukan niya lumayo, ilayo ang sarili niyang pamilya sa pamilya ni Baekhyun para hindi sila magpalaruan. Alam niya kung paano tumakbo ang utak ng Papa niya. Alam niyang once na makuha na niya ang loob ni Baekhyun, unti-unti niya rin magagawang maimpose kung ano ang gusto niyang mangyari sa parehong kumpanya.

Hindi siya makapapayag. Kaya tahimik siyang naghanap ng paraan para hindi mangyari ang gusto nilang mangyari. Kahit halos tumalon na puso niya sa ideya na posible silang makasal ni Baekhyun, hindi niya hinayaan na mauna ang pagmamahal niya sa kanya. Kailangan niya gumalaw nang hindi nila nalalaman. Kailangan niyang i-prove na hindi kailangan ang ganung move for publicity. Kailangan niyang ipakita na may ibang kailangan baguhin, na pwedeng siya ang maging nasa posisyon para lang maimplement ang maraming bagay.

Pero ni hindi man lang siya nabigyan ng pagkakataon, dahil habang naghahanap siya ng paraan para hindi makulong sa isang bagay na hindi niya man lang kaya mapaghandaan at pakiramdam niya ay hindi man lang magugustuhan ni Baekhyun after ng distance sa kanila, nakita niya na lang na pumirma na si Baekhyun bago pa man niya siya makausap, mabalaan, at mapigilan.

He felt so betrayed.

Isang tingin sa ngisi ng papa niya ay alam niyang nangyari ang gusto niyang mangyari at pakiramdam niya ay all this time, pinaglalaruan lang siya at hinihintay na magkaroon ng maling galaw.

Saan siya nagkamali?

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun at sa malungkot na ngiti niya sa kanya. Para siyang nagiguilty dahil alam niya, alam niyang sana kinausap niya muna siya.

_Pero bakit?_

_Bakit mo pinirmahan?_

_Hindi mo man lang ba nahintay?_

Habang sinusubukan niyang maghanap ng paraan, gumagalaw na sila at naghahanap ng paraan sa kung kailan nila makakausap si Baekhyun nang wala siya.

Tangina.

_Hindi mo man lang ba naisip kung anong pwedeng epekto nito sa’yo?_

_Sa inyo? Sa kumpanya niyo?_

_Ganitong klaseng bagay baa ng magagawa mong masakripisyo?_

Natatakot na siyang harapin ang kinabukasan nila.

Nag-work ang media stunt. Expected naman. Syempre, two big companies ang nababanggit.

Contrary sa kung anong sinabi kay Baekhyun, hindi siya naging CEO. Naging isang puppet lang siya. ‘Yun lang ang pinamukha sa kanila.

At wala siyang magawa. Hindi niya kayang pigilan ang lahat.

Habang papalapit nang papalapit ang kasal nila, bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya. Kasi alam niya, once na mangyari ang lahat ng ‘to, magiging magulo na. Alam niya, posibleng magkaroon na siya ng control. Mas makakagalaw siya sa kumpanya, lalo na dahil kailangan, mapakita na ginagawa ni Chanyeol ang role niya as CEO. Kailangan niya lang na maging tahimik sa lahat ng plano niya.

Kailangan niya makagawa ng plano ahead sa kung anong gusto nila.

Kailangan niya munang itago kung anong nararamdaman niya. Hindi pwedeng maging hadlang ‘yun sa plano nila. Kailangan… kailangan niya hanapan ng paraan para makawala si Baekhyun, at pati na rin siya, sa lahat ng kagaguhan na ginagawa ng sarili niyang pamilya.

Pero… hinayaan niya ang sarili niyang magpakatotoo noong araw ng kasal nila. Kung ito lang ang pagkakataon na magagawa niyang iparamdam ang pagmamahal niya, kung kailangan sa harap ng tao, gagawin niya.

“Byun Baekhyun, you probably already know this, pero minahal kita nung nahuli mo akong nagyoyosi sa may likod ng building natin.”

Natawa ang lahat, kahit si Baekhyun, at kita ng kahit na sino ang pagdududa sa sinabi niya, na alam niyang lahat ng ‘to ay walang kahit anong bahid ng katotohanan.

Kaso hindi. Dahil sa lahat ng pagkakataon, bukod sa mga oras na nakakausap niya si Minseok tungkol sa nararamdaman niya, ito ang panahong masasabi niyang nagpakatotoo siya.

“Binigyan kita ng pochi at ever since then, naging tawagan na natin ang chi. Kasi ‘dun galing ‘yun, diba? Inaasar mo ako. Kasi pochi ang gusto kong kainin sa tuwing wala akong nagagawa.”

Pero andun pa rin ang ngiti niya. Nandun pa rin, hindi nawawala, at ninanakaw pa rin ang bawat hininga niya. Nandun pa rin, na parang sapat na sa kanya ang ideya na mapapakasalan niya si Chanyeol, na kahit ‘yun lang, masaya na siya. May kung anong pag-asa sa kanya.

Sana ganun din ang nakikita niya.

“Nakakatakot ang narararamdaman ko para sa’yo, alam mo ba ‘yun? Sinubukan kong takbuhan ang nararamdaman ko para sa’yo. Ginusto kitang iwasan. Kasi nakakatakot. Kayang-kaya mo akong macontrol kung gugustuhin mo. Isang ngiti mo lang, alam kong babalik ako sa’yo. Isang tulo ng luha, alam kong gagawin ko ang lahat para lang pagbayaran ng mundo ang kung ano mang nagpalungkot sa’yo…”

_Nung nakita ko ang lungkot mo at hinalikan mo ako sa Maze, lalo kong naisip na dapat kitang protektahan mula sa lahat ng ‘to._

_I should’ve known better._

“Pero ang lakas ng kapit mo sa akin. Bumabalik lang ako sa’yo kahit wala kang ginagawa. Gagawin ko kung anong gusto mo. Ganun kita kamahal. Nakakatakot, pero ito ‘yung pagmamahal na gagawin ang lahat para lang hindi mawala ang mga ngiti na ‘yan…”

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya, at nakita niya ang namumuong luha sa gilid ng mga mata niya. Pinunasan niya ‘yun at ngumiti sa kanya.

_Balang araw, malalaman mong totoo ang lahat ng ‘to._

_Bigyan mo lang ako ng kaunting oras._

“Gagawin ko ang lahat para lang mapasaya ka. Para lang hindi mo maramdaman ang kahit anong bigat ng mundo. Hindi ko hahayaang mawala ka sa buhay ko para lang maiparamdam ko sa’yo ang pagmamahal na deserve mo. Pangako ‘yan.”

_Kaunting oras lang…_

_Ibibigay ko ‘yan sa’yo._

_Pero hindi muna ngayon._

_May tiwala ka naman sa akin, diba?_

Alam niyang nasasaktan niya si Baekhyun.

Na sa bawat oras na nagtatagal ang arrangement nila, nahihirapan siya.

Habang preoccupied siya sa pagsubok na mag-work ang relasyon nila, tahimik na gumagawa ng paraan ang papa niya.

Plano na nilang i-take over ang AVID. Kailangan lang nila maghanap ng paraan.

Habang ginagawa nila ‘yun, inaasikaso niya ang mga papeles. Divorce papers. Pati ang pag-terminate ng contract nila. Para hindi na sila maging involved sa AVID at para hindi mawala ang pinaghihirapan ni Baekhyun.

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang mga pagbabago kay Baekhyun. Nakita niya kung paanong lagi siyang busy, may inaatupag, pero masaya. Nakikita niya kung paano siya ngumiti at masayang pumapasok ng bahay nila kapag may maganda silang narerelease. Minsan, nakikita niya siya sa dining table nila, nakasalamin at nakaharap sa laptop niya, maraming papel na nakapaligid sa kanya.

Sa ganitong mga panahon, hinahayaan niya ang sarili niyang hangaan si Baekhyun at ang lahat ng pagbabago sa kanya.

Sobrang proud niya. Dahil ang dami niya na naaachieve. Lahat ng nagbago sa kanya is for the better. He can’t be any prouder.

Kaya nga sa tuwing may kung sinong naninira kay Baekhyun sa harap niya, sa Maze, palagi na lang siyang nagagalit. Kasi wala silang alam. Hindi nila kilala si Baekhyun. Hindi niya deserve na maliitin na lang dahil lang sa kung anong status niya sa buhay.

Ang hirap magpanggap. Ang hirap makita kay Baekhyun na bigla na lang nawawala ang lahat ng ligaya sa tuwing pinalalayo niya siya. Ang hirap makita na parang gusto na niyang maggive up dahil sa nakikita niya mula sa kanya. Parang ba… sobrang laki ng tiwala niya sa kanya, pero sa bawat oras na nagkakasama sila, parang unti-unting nawawala at napapalitan na lang ng lungkot at pagdududa.

Nung nagalit si Baekhyun dahil hindi siya pumunta sa meeting, naguilty siya. Kasi malaki ang tiwala ni Baekhyun sa kanya na gagawin niya kung ano ang akala niyang trabaho niya.

Bakit ba naging ganito?

Bakit niya siya tinulak papalayo?

Bakit hindi na lang niya ginamit ang sitwasyon na mayroon sila para makahanap ng paraan?

Sinabi sa kanya na siya ang dapat pumupunta sa mga meeting with AVID, para hindi magduda si Baekhyun. Pero hindi niya ginagawa dahil sa takot na baka ito ang hinihintay nila gawin niya para umayon ang lahat sa plano.

Pero just this once, he feels brave.

Dahil kahit magulo ang sitwasyon, nagagawa ni Baekhyun na maniwala sa kanya. Na kahit puro kagaguhan na lang ang pinapakita ni Chanyeol at puro sakit na lang ang naidudulot niya sa kanya, hindi siya nawalan ng tiwala na kaya niyang gampanan ang role niya.

Just this once, he lets himself be brave and do what should be done.

He should’ve known better.

Nang malaman ng papa niya na may usad na sa project nila at hindi na nagbubulakbol si Chanyeol, inappoint siya as CEO. Siya ang nagsimulang mamahala ng Nano while on going na ang project nila with AVID. Mas kontrolado niya na ang sitwasyon, kaya naging kampante siya. Hinayaan niyang pumasok ulit sa buhay niya si Baekhyun dahil buong pag-aakala niya ay dadaan sa kanya ang lahat bago pa mailabas sa publiko.

Pero tangina. Hindi na siya nadala.

Hindi niya alam na sinabotahe nila ang project.

Nung araw na umamin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun sa Maze ay ang araw kung saan nalaman niya ang lahat ng ‘yon. Tumawag ang papa niya sa kanya para lang sabihin na nagawa nila ang plano thanks to him.

Sobrang bobo niya. Nanghina siya.

Kaya habang nakikita niya si Baekhyun na tuwang-tuwa na makipag-usap sa iba dahil sa success ng project nila, hindi niya masikmurang maiccredit ang lahat ng ito sa kanila.

Tangina.

Ginawa na naman siyang puppet. Isang taong hawak lang nila sa mga pulso at gagamitin sa tuwing kailangan.

Pagod na pagod na siya. Mag-isa siyang lumalaban sa lahat ng ‘to at wala man lang nakakaalam.

Gusto niya na lang na ipakita kung gaano niya kamahal si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang iparamdam. Gusto niyang maging masaya sila.

Kaya hindi niya napigilan na aminin sa kanya ang nararamdaman niya.

When Baekhyun’s there, his mind is blank, and he suddenly feels all sorts of confident. Parang tumatapang siya, basta andyan ka.

Tipong hangga’t may tiwala siya sa kanya, alam niyang magagawa niyang ipatigil ang lahat ng kalokohan na ito. Hangga’t nandyan si Baekhyun, may rason para lumaban sa lahat. May rason para hindi siya mag-succumb sa kung anong gusto nila. After all, alam niyang may kapangyarihan pa rin siya as the CEO of their company.

Kailangan niya lang mapigilan ang lahat, itago kay Baekhyun kung anong pinaplano ng pamilya nila, at siguraduhin na maiparamdam ang pagmamahal at saya kay Baekhyun.

Kaso lagi na lang siya nahuhuli.

Nung araw na lumabas ang balita, kahit siya ay nagulat. Kaya agad siyang pumunta ng office nila, at dun, nakita niya ang papa niya, kausap ang iba sa board at tumatawa na parang proud sila sa ginawa nila.

Nakakagalit.

Gusto na niyang magising ang papa niya sa kahibangan niya.

Everything was going so well… tapos ganito?

Gusto na niyang matigil ang lahat ng ‘to. Ang lahat ng Nano. At mag-start ng panibago.

Hinanap niya ang lahat ng papeles nila, simula sa contract ng kasal nila ni Baekhyun, na nakapatong sa divorce papers na matagal niyang tinago at nawalan ng silbi.

Handa na siyang kausapin ang lawyer nila, pero naunahan na siya ng papa niya.

Plano na nilang itigil ang partnership with AVID. Gusto lang nilang makuha ito at pagkatapos ay irerebrand para maging isang branch na lang ng Nano.

Lahat ‘yun… magiging posible through Chanyeol… kasi sabi nila, kakayanin niyang maconvince si Baekhyun at mapaniwala dahil ganun siya kahina sa kanya.

_Putangina._

_Ang sasahol._

He played along, acted na parang wala lang ang lahat sa kanya and that’s all he ever wanted, pero nung mga panahon na ‘yon, nagpaplano na siyang sabihin ang lahat kay Baekhyun para mabalaan siya, para hindi siya maniwala sa kung anong lalabas sa media.

He should’ve done this long ago. He knows he’s been stupid.

Pero mas gugustuhin niya na lang na mahirapan na mairevive ang Nano under his father’s name at bumangon under his name.

Gusto niyang tuparin ang promise niya kay Baekhyun na he’ll be there for him, katulad ng ginagawa niya for him. Gusto niyang ibalik ang tiwalang mayroon siya sa kanya. Gusto niyang i-prove na naiiba siya sa kanila, na kaya nilang maging masaya despite all of this.

Gusto niya siyang makasama… for better or for worse. He knows Baekhyun is down for that. Alam niyang willing si Baekhyun na tulungan siya.

Pero nagkamali na naman siya.

Ngayon, wala na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

Wala na siyang maramdaman. Nakatingin lang siya sa dating pwesto ni Baekhyun at inaalala kung gaano kahigpit ang yakap niya sa tuwing natutulog siya at nasa tabi niya si Chanyeol.

Ang saya-saya na nila. Nagagawa na ni Chanyeol ipakita ang tunay na narararamdaman niya. Hinahayaan niya rin ang sarili niyang sumaya dahil ‘yun ang nakikita niya kay Baekhyun. Abot-kamay niya na eh. ‘Yun lang naman ang matagal niya nang ginugusto. Gusto niya lang makasama si Baekhyun, mahalikan, mahawakan. Nasa kamay niya na lahat, eh. Wala na siyang planong bitawan pa.

Gusto niyang malaya lang siyang hinahawakan ni Baekhyun, tinatawanan ang bawat katangahan niya, at kinukwento ang bawat ganap sa araw niya. Gusto niya lang na nasa tabi niya si Baekhyun, nayayakap at naririnig ang bawat tibok ng puso niya.

Maibabalik niya pa ba ‘yun?

Masyado na ba siyang nahuli sa lahat?

Noon, tinanong niya, kung saan siya nagkamali.

Ngayon, alam niya na ang sagot.

Maling itinago niya lahat. Maling sinarili niya.

Masyado siya nagpadala sa takot niya.

Ngayon, pinagbabayaran niya ang lahat. Ang katangahan niya, ang kabobohan niya, ang lahat. Kaya pati si Baekhyun nawala sa tabi niya.

Ang sakit. Pero hindi niya magawang hayaan na lang mawala dahil hindi pa tapos ang laban.

Napagpasyahan niyang sabihin sa mama ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Mula sa plano at sa kontrata, lahat. Sinabi niya, na kung gusto niyang sampahan sila ng kaso, wala siyang pakialam. Basta kung ‘yun ang tama.

Gusto niya nang makawala sa lahat ng ‘to.

Gusto niyang sabihin kay Baekhyun ang lahat. Gusto niyang makinig si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Gusto niyang pagkatiwalaan niya siya ulit.

Gusto niyang mahalin niya siya ulit.

At gagawin niya ang lahat, kahit mahirap, kahit mukhang walang pag-asa, basta para lang sa kanya.

Kailangan lang nila ng oras.

Nung nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa harap ng bahay niya, parang nakahinga siya ng maluwag.

Para siyang nananaginip, pero ang pinagkaiba lang—totoo ang lahat. Totoong nandito si Baekhyun, totoong kaya niya siyang mayakap, totoong handa siyang makinig.

At handa na rin si Chanyeol sabihin sa kanya ang lahat.

Kaya ngayon, nandito sila sa kama. Yakap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, hinahagod ang braso habang ang pisngi ay nasa kanyang ulo, paminsan-minsan ay hinahalikan ang bumbunan, para lang pakalmahin siya.

And he’s there, just listening to everything, and that’s enough for him. Dahil nandito siya sa tabi niya, at ayaw niya siyang pakawalan kasi ngayon lang ulit siya nakahinga. Ngayon niya lang naramdaman ang pagkawala ng pagkabigat ng lahat ng pinapasan niya.

Handa siyang pagbayaran lahat ng kamalian niya para lang makabawi kay Baekhyun. Paghihirapan niya makuha ang tiwala at pagmamahal niya.

Basta andyan siya sa tabi niya.

Hindi niya na maiwasan ang mapahagulgol, pinapakiramdaman ang bawat halik ni Baekhyun sa kanya para patahanin siya.

“Baekhyun… chi… mahal na mahal kita…” sabi niya, humihikbi. “Sorry. Natakot ako eh. Duwag kasi napangasawa mo eh. I’m sorry… pero, Baekhyun, sige na… selfish na, alam ko… pero ‘wag mo ako iwan. Gagawin ko lahat para lang mapatawad mo ako. Please—“

Natahimik siya nang hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at ngumiti sa kanya. ‘Yung ngiting minahal niya na una pa lang.

“I’m not going anywhere, Chanyeol,” sabi niya, at naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang paninikip ng dibdib niya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, na parang nagbara na lahat ng nararamdaman niya. “I love you, Chanyeol. Hindi naman agad mawawala ‘yun, pero you have to understand na hindi magiging madali para sa akin na paniwalaan ang lahat. But I’m willing to give it a try and give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Tumango na lang si Chanyeol at niyakap si Baekhyun, humihikbi pa rin.

Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair, humming. Sobrang nakakakalma. Kahit noon pa, ganito ang pakiramdam na naibibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, and suddenly, he feels safe.

“Gusto ko lang… na kapag umuwi ako, by the end of the day, nandyan ka, nakangiti, nagkukwento tungkol sa araw mo. Kahit bigyan mo lang ako ng pochi, asarin mo ako, hindi na ako magrereklamo. Basta andyan ka…” mahina niyang sinabi. “Baekhyun, I love you… hindi ko kayang basta-basta na lang kita pakawalan. I know there’s no excuse for what I’ve done and a sorry isn’t enough, pero please… ‘wag mo ako iwan. I’m sorry if I sound so selfish—“

“We’ll get there, chi,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “For now, magpahinga ka. You look like you haven’t had some rest…”

“Pero—“

“Then tomorrow, start again. ‘Wag mo na takbuhan ang mga problema mo, ‘wag mong takbuhan ang lahat ng nasa paligid mo, ‘wag mong takbuhan kung anong nararamdaman mo, at hayaan mo lang ang buhay na ibato ang lahat sa’yo. Lahat ‘yun, haharapin mo.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “And nasa tabi lang kita sa lahat ng 'yan?”

Baekhyun smiled and wiped his tears away. Hinayaan lang siya ni Chanyeol, pinakiramdaman ang bawat paghinga ni Baekhyun, ang init na dala niya, at ang kung anong saya na bumabalot sa sistema niya.

Hinalikan ulit siya ni Baekhyun at naramdaman ni Chanyeol na unti-unti na siyang nakakahinga ng maayos.

Hindi pa tapos ang lahat. Hindi pa nabibigyan ng solusyon ang maraming problema, pero unti-unti, kahit papaano, ay gumagalaw sila. At kahit ‘yun lang, kahit ganito lang muna, masaya na siya.

Masaya na siyang makita ang mga ngiti na ‘yan sa labi ni Baekhyun at ang hayaan ang sarili niyang ibalik ang lahat ng kaligayahan, pagmamahal, at oras na ibinibigay niya sa kanya noon pa.

“And I'll always be here for you. I promise.”


End file.
